Surprise et méprise
by Noumea
Summary: Hermione retrouve une personne qu'elle croyait disparue et, dans sa volonté de l'aider, se méprend sur son compte...
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger arriva en courant au bureau des admissions placé devant la porte d'entrée, tout en lissant ses cheveux pour tenter de les emprisonner dans un élastique. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se coiffer ce matin et la queue-de-cheval toute de guingois qu'elle venait de nouer ferait l'affaire pour la journée.

Saloperie de réveil qui n'avait pas sonné ! Quoique, si elle l'avait programmé, probablement l'aurait-il réveillée… Mais voilà, déjà qu'elle ne se souvenait plus comment elle était rentrée du pub où elle avait passé une grande partie de la soirée de la veille avec Ginny et Harry… Comment aurait-elle pu penser à enclencher la sonnerie de ce satané engin ?

Promis, se dit-elle, c'était la dernière fois qu'elle buvait cinq Pina Colada en quelques heures. En étant honnête et en réfléchissant, elle en avait peut-être bien bu le double… Mais ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'est pourquoi elle n'avait qu'un léger mal de tête. Elle aurait dû avoir l'impression d'être enfermée dans la locomotive du Poudlard Express…!

Dolly, la plantureuse rousse qui officiait ce jour aux admissions, la regarda arriver d'un œil torve.

— Je ne dirai rien si tu prends ma garde de dimanche, Granger ! Et attache ta blouse correctement, voilà le boss. Tiens, prends vite ce dossier.

Hermione n'eut que le temps de saisir la pochette de carton et de prendre un air affairé, qu'une grosse voix retentissait.

— Granger ! Je fais la visite des chambres à partir de dix heures. Je vous attendrai à cette heure là au deuxième devant la deux cent une.

Ni bonjour, ni s'il vous plaît, ni merci… Les médecins prenaient vraiment les infirmières pour des larbins ! Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et les reposa sur sa collègue.

— Merci pour l'avertissement, Dolly, ça vaudra bien la garde de dimanche.

— J'y compte bien ! J'adore t'avoir retrouvée, telle que tu l'étais pendant nos années d'école d'infirmières… toujours en retard.

Hermione eut un petit rire.

— C'est vrai, c'est un défaut que j'ai attrapé en quittant Poudlard. J'ai de la chance de t'avoir comme collègue maintenant. Dans l'hôpital où j'ai travaillé à Melbourne, j'avais quelques bons confrères qui me couvraient aussi. Je dois être l'infirmière qui a effectué le plus de gardes de week-end au monde…!

— Tu m'étonnes ! Cela fait à peine deux semaines que tu es ici et je t'ai déjà refilé deux dimanches. C'est mon mari qui va être content !

— Un jour je ne serai plus en retard et je me vengerai.

— Mais oui ! C'est ça ! Quand les poules auront des dents ! En attendant, une patiente attend avec une plaie dans la salle une et une autre dans la deux. Dans la trois, un homme avec une fracture, dans la quatre un enfant qui s'est pris un sort de « crache limace ».

Hermione soupira.

— Ok, je commence par l'enfant.

Elle se dirigeait vers la salle de soins quand sa collègue la rappela.

— Hermione ! Ta blouse !

Baissant les yeux, l'interpellée constata qu'effectivement elle avait attaché les boutons au petit bonheur la chance et entreprit de se rhabiller correctement. Un courant d'air fit voler sa queue-de-cheval. Elle vit du coin de l'œil un homme de haute taille traverser le hall à grandes enjambées souples. Elle n'y prêta pas attention et finit de boutonner son habit. C'est alors que son subconscient saisit quelque chose. Vivement, elle tourna la tête vers l'inconnu mais ne vit plus que sa silhouette qui disparaissait rapidement au détour d'un couloir.

Songeuse, elle se rendit vers l'enfant malade et oublia vite l'impression bizarre qu'elle venait d'éprouver. La matinée passa vite. La tournée des chambres fut pénible. Le médecin-chef donnait le sentiment de la mettre à l'épreuve, ce qui était probablement le cas. Elle dut s'en tirer honorablement puisque le docteur Jillianson ne fit aucun commentaire sur sa présentation des malades.

Il hochait la tête à chaque topo qu'elle lui faisait des patients et elle s'empressait de noter les diagnostics et les traitements à mettre en place. À ce propos, il l'informa que la personne chargée de l'élaboration des potions devait reprendre son poste le jour même, après deux semaines de congé. Et c'était tant mieux car les stocks s'épuisaient vite !

Hermione se rendait à son bureau pour mettre en place les protocoles quand il se fendit d'un «pas mal Granger ! ». La jeune femme reprit son chemin avec le sourire. C'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour survivre à cette journée… un compliment.

Les heures s'enchaînèrent, occupant bien la jeune infirmière. En fin d'après-midi, elle fit une liste des potions à prévoir pour le lendemain et la scotcha sur son bureau. Ce serait sa première tâche du jour suivant, aller chercher les remèdes au laboratoire. Elle rédigea une note au préparateur de potions pour le prévenir et l'envoya d'un coup de baguette.. Il faisait nuit quand elle sortit enfin du bâtiment de Sainte Mangouste. Elle enroula son écharpe autour de son cou et resserra les pans de son long manteau. Son mal de tête, léger mais lancinant, ne l'avait pas quitté. Il faisait froid, l'hiver était en avance sur le calendrier en ce mois d'octobre, à Londres. Il pleuvait et le vent soufflait fort. Hermione gagna le point de transplanage et arriva directement à la porte du jardinet de son petit cottage.

Elle avait acheté cette petite maison de quatre pièces dans le Kent, un mois plus tôt, à son retour d'Australie. Elle était partie pour ce pays après avoir refait sa septième année à Poudlard et obtenu ses examens de fin d'études magiques au château. À Melbourne, elle avait retrouvé ses parents à qui elle avait rendu leurs souvenirs et décidé de rester vers eux. La jeune femme avait brillamment réussi ses épreuves d'infirmière au cours desquelles elle avait sympathisé avec Dolly Preston et s'épanouissait à soigner ses congénères.

Huit ans après le retour de leur fille dans leur vie, Monsieur et Madame Granger, tous jeunes retraités, étaient revenus dans leur pays natal. Hermione avait décidé de les suivre et s'était installée à quelques kilomètres d'eux. Néanmoins, elle ne les voyait pas beaucoup puisqu'ils avaient décidé de voyager tant qu'ils avaient la santé. Hermione les y avait encouragés, malgré leurs réticences à la laisser seule souvent. Ils avaient été séparés près de deux ans mais avaient bien profité les uns des autres quand elle les avait rejoints. Elle avait aussi retrouvé Dolly à Sainte Mangouste. Celle-ci avait rencontré quelques années auparavant un séduisant jeune médecin anglais en stage en Australie. Elle était revenue avec lui à Londres et l'avait épousé.

La jeune sorcière leva le sort sur sa porte et entra. Elle se hâta d'allumer la cheminée magiquement. Elle fila à la salle de bain, prit une douche bien chaude et se prépara un plateau avec du thé, des toasts beurrés, de la confiture et quelques cookies. Elle soupira d'aise en se vautrant dans son canapé, dans son coquet petit salon. Le feu marbrait la pièce de couleurs chaudes et Hermione ne ressentit pas le besoin d'allumer la télévision.

Elle grignota son en-cas, laissant son esprit vagabonder. L'image de la silhouette entraperçue le matin revint à son souvenir. Elle ne savait qui était cet homme, mais il lui semblait le connaître. Une réminiscence de son passé. Elle n'aurait pu situer le lieu ni l'époque, juste un sentiment de déjà-vu. Elle soupira, fatiguée. D'un geste de sa baguette elle envoya le plateau à la cuisine, et monta à l'étage. Elle se brossa les dents et s'effondra sur son lit.

Un pâle rayon de soleil joua un instant avec le visage d'Hermione qui s'empressa d'enfouir la tête sous son oreiller. Juste cinq minutes, promis… Un coup d'œil jeté à son réveil la fit bondir du lit. Encore une fois elle serait en retard. Pourtant, elle s'était couchée tôt et avait bien dormi, sans s'abrutir de bruit et d'alcool. Elle devait réellement manquer de sommeil…

Une douche rapide, un habillage express sans prendre le temps de coordonner le pantalon avec le pull et elle était dans son jardin, prête à transplaner. Elle déboula dans le hall de l'Hôpital en courant, comme souvent, et se précipita vers Dolly. Celle-ci la regarda d'un air narquois avant de lui tendre les dossiers de la matinée. Juste deux urgences à traiter.

Hermione traita la première urgence, une plaie faite à un homme par un sort venu d'il ne savait où au cours d'une bagarre et soigna la seconde en un temps-record. Elle regarda sa montre et fit une grimace. Elle avait prévu d'aller à la première heure au laboratoire pour récupérer les potions utiles aux traitements édictés par le docteur Jillianson. À cause de son retard, elle allait devoir déranger le laborantin qui devait être au travail, à cette heure avancée.

En soupirant, elle gagna l'ascenseur qui l'emmena au troisième étage. L'esprit à sa liste de potions, elle arriva à la porte du laboratoire et frappa. Comme aucun bruit ne lui parvenait, elle actionna la clanche mais la porte était fermée à clé. Fronçant les sourcils, elle tenta un « Alohomora » qui n'eut aucun effet. De plus en plus énervée, elle essaya plusieurs sorts qui n'ouvrirent pas plus l'huis.

Alors qu'elle allait tourner les talons pour se plaindre au directeur de l'hôpital, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. La violence du geste lui arracha un cri et la fit reculer d'un pas. Puis le choc d'un regard, noir, furieux. Et une voix profonde, grave, appartenant au passé.

— Je me demandais quand vous alliez vous montrer insupportable, Granger ! Ça n'a pas trainé !

Les paroles susurrées d'un ton mielleux, transportèrent Hermione une dizaine d'années en arrière. Sous le coup de l'attaque verbale, la jeune femme resta bouche bée face à celui qui avait peuplé ses cauchemars pendant plusieurs mois, après la guerre. Elle était blême, comme si elle avait vu un fantôme.

— Pro… professeur Snape ! bafouilla-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés.

Il haussa un sourcil, croisant les bras sur son torse et la dévisagea sans vergogne.

— Vous avez l'air d'être surprise. Personne ne vous a dit que j'étais le responsable du laboratoire de cet hôpital ?

Hermione se racla la gorge pour pouvoir parler, ébranlée par la rencontre. C'était lui, la silhouette de la veille !

— Non, personne ne m'a dit… Je vous croyais… mort… je vous ai vu mort… dans la cabane hurlante…

Les mots avaient du mal à sortir de sa gorge serrée. Elle le regarda, le détailla et frémit. Il n'avait pas changé. Une haute stature combinée à une maigreur trompeuse, au regard des épaules larges et des muscles de ses bras visibles grâce aux manches de chemises relevées. Des jambes longues et minces, nerveuses. Les cheveux noirs, sans un seul cheveu blanc, les yeux aussi sombres que dans son souvenir, qu'aucune chaleur n'éclairait. S'ils brillaient à cet instant, c'était d'impatience et de mépris.

Severus, d'un geste brusque, lui attrapa le bras et la fit entrer dans le laboratoire au pas de charge, claquant la porte sur eux et la bloquant d'un sort.

— Vous m'avez cru mort et pourtant vous n'avez pas fait un geste pour vous en assurer… Il est évident que j'avais encore un souffle de vie, fit-il d'un ton narquois, son célèbre rictus déformant le coin de ses lèvres.

— Mais, comment… ?

— Comment j'ai survécu ? J'avais avalé un bézoard avant de rencontrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres et j'avais dans mes poches un stock de potions que j'ai réussi à ingurgiter. Ensuite, on m'a trouvé et amené ici où j'ai passé quelques mois.

— Pourtant, je vous ai vus mourir !

Hermione n'en démordait pas.

— Il fallait que vous me croyiez mort, que Potter me croie mort pour poursuivre sa mission. Il fallait qu'il voie au plus vite mes souvenirs pour savoir que faire. S'il m'avait su vivant mais blessé, il aurait perdu du temps.

— Alors, aux portes du trépas, vous nous avez encore aidés… chuchota la jeune infirmière.

— C'est du passé tout ça, onze ans que c'est derrière nous. La vie m'était douce jusqu'à ce jour où j'ai vu votre nom dans les arrivées d'infirmières. Décidément, avec Potter qui me casse les pieds en me demandant sans cesse des potions pour ses aurors, et vous que je vais devoir côtoyer jour après jour, je vais regretter de ne plus être enseignant à Poudlard ! Au moins, Weasley a le bon goût de m'éviter.

Hermione était médusée.

— Harry et Ronald savent que vous êtes là ? Ils ne m'ont jamais dit que vous étiez… que vous étiez…

— Ils ne vous ont jamais dit que j'étais vivant ? Pourquoi l'auraient-ils fait ? Ils ont dû penser que vous le saviez.

— Comment aurais-je pu le savoir ? Je suis partie sitôt ma septième année terminée en Australie et j'en suis revenue il y a un mois !

Hermione s'affala sur une chaise, les jambes encore tremblantes.

— Qu'avez-vous fait après votre séjour en hôpital ?

— J'ai mis plus d'un an à me remettre de mes blessures et de ma fatigue générale. Des années que je faisais l'espion pour Dumbledore. Mon corps n'en pouvait plus et a craqué.

Sa voix sèche, grave, agissait comme une râpe sur les nerfs à vif d'Hermione. Le choc n'était pas encore absorbé.

— Si vous saviez, professeur Snape… Si vous saviez les jours et les nuits horribles que j'ai passés… murmura-t-elle. À rêver de vous, à vouloir vous sauver… Toutes les nuits pendant des mois, j'ai fait des cauchemars, je vous voyais baignant dans votre sang et je n'arrivais pas à l'éponger…

Severus la regardait, cachant tant bien que mal sa surprise de la voir en larmes en lui contant ses songes.

— Quand Harry m'a raconté brièvement vos souvenirs et que l'on s'est rendu compte de vos actions, de votre protection envers nous, je me suis sentie très mal pendant très longtemps. Je suis retournée dans la cabane hurlante, le lendemain pour vous offrir une sépulture décente mais vous aviez disparu… Personne ne savait ce qu'il était advenu de votre dépouille et…

Elle leva un regard mouillé vers lui.

— Au cours de ces années, j'ai beaucoup pensé à vous… Le vrai héros de cette guerre…

Il renifla.

— Je ne suis pas un héros ! J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, point ! Minerva McGonagall m'a trouvé quand elle a eu connaissance de mes souvenirs. C'est elle qui m'a amené à Sainte Mangouste. À la limite de l'inconscience, je lui ai fait promettre de ne pas dévoiler tout de suite que j'étais vivant. De toute façon, personne ne savait encore si j'allais survivre.

— Pourtant le Magenmagot vous a innocenté et réhabilité à titre posthume…

— Oui, et j'ai mis un moment avant de pouvoir recouvrer mon identité. Et maintenant Granger, prenez vos potions et déguerpissez avant que votre chef de service ne se demande où vous êtes passée. Et sachez une chose : quand vous trouvez la porte fermée, ne vous escrimez pas à trouver le sort, vous n'y arriverez jamais. Je ne veux personne dans le laboratoire quand je travaille, c'est clair ? Vous m'envoyez votre commande chaque midi et les potions seront prêtes à l'accueil le lendemain.

— Oui professeur, fit Hermione d'une petite voix.

— Et c'est Maître Snape ! tonna-t-il. Je ne suis plus professeur mais Maître en Potions ! Ça aussi c'est clair ?

— Oui Maître, susurra la jeune femme en se levant et empoignant le panier rempli de flacons qu'il lui tendait.

Il ouvrit la porte et, au moment où elle passait devant lui pour sortir, elle le regarda dans les yeux et souffla :

— Je suis heureuse de vous avoir retrouvé, Severus.

Elle sortit très vite sans un regard en arrière, sans lui laisser le temps de la reprendre pour l'emploi de son prénom.

Severus resta à la porte, médusé, la regardant s'éloigner d'un pas alerte. Il était malgré tout désorienté d'avoir revu son ancienne élève. Quand il avait vu son nom dans le contingent de nouvelles infirmières, il avait été perturbé par une avalanche de souvenirs reliés aux années les plus difficiles de sa vie, mais il avait eu le temps de se préparer à la revoir et avait presque hâte. Il avait en mémoire une gamine intelligente, vive, une sorcière hors du commun, puissante. Dommage qu'elle ait été si arrogante et imbue d'elle-même et de ses connaissances…

Physiquement, la fillette qui était arrivée à Poudlard à onze ans était plutôt insignifiante, avec des dents en avant, une chevelure broussailleuse et une bouille ronde, enfantine. Elle s'était fait refaire les dents après avoir subi un Sort de la part de Malfoy. Elle avait grandi, s'était affinée avec les années et aujourd'hui sa silhouette était mince et élancée, gracieuse, ses cheveux toujours longs et épais bien qu'un peu plus disciplinés qu'autrefois.

Il se souvenait l'avoir baptisée « Miss-Je-Sais-Tout », surnom qui la mettait en rage mais qui lui allait comme un gant. Il était persuadé qu'elle était devenue une excellente infirmière, au fait des avancées de la médecine. Il soupira et grimaça. Il espérait que la nouvelle recrue n'allait pas trop l'envahir en souvenir du bon vieux temps…  



	2. Chapter 2

Je vous ai envoyé la semaine dernière un premier chapitre pour tester un peu vos réactions… Voici la suite. Comme à mon habitude, l'histoire est complètement écrite, elle compte 13 chapitres, vous êtes donc assurés d'avoir la fin. Merci pour vos retour, cela me fait chaud au cœur de vous retrouver.

Tout ce que vous reconnaissez n'est pas à moi mais à la géniale JKR… Merci à mon amie Fantomette34, Tralapapa, Zeugma412, Chocolat, Harryliada, Silverbutterfly209, Tekilou et CutieSunshine…Bonne lecture

Chapitre 2

Hermione se hâta de rejoindre son bureau en priant pour que le docteur Jillianson ne la demande pas. Elle s'effondra dans le fauteuil, au bord du malaise. Elle s'accouda à sa table de travail, se cachant le visage entre les mains puis éclata en sanglots. Le choc de revoir son ancien professeur la laissait tremblante et des images du passé tournaient en boucle dans son esprit. Le premier cours de potions, la méchanceté latente du professeur, sa protection quand il s'était, entre autre, jeté entre eux et Remus Lupin transformé en loup garou, son rôle caché lors de la guerre…

La jeune infirmière mit du temps à se reprendre. Petit à petit, la colère monta en elle. Harry et Ron allaient entendre parler du pays ! Ils savaient pourtant la culpabilité qu'elle avait ressentie envers Snape, agonisant dans cette vieille maison. N'avoir rien pu faire pour lui lors de son assassinat par Voldemort, l'avait fait se sentir terriblement mal. Ne pas avoir retrouvé son corps le lendemain de la bataille finale l'avait anéantie. Cet homme avait montré un courage extraordinaire tout au long des années d'études du Trio d'Or, donnant sa vie finalement pour la victoire de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Cette culpabilité l'avait poussée à se lancer dans des études d'infirmière. Elle n'avait pas pu sauver leur professeur, soit ! Alors elle soignerait et sauverait d'autres personnes. Elle n'avait pas voulu être médicomage, trop impersonnel, pas assez proche des patients, pas assez de temps pour chacun d'eux. Curieusement elle s'était épanouie dans son métier, repoussant aux confins de son esprit le souvenir du maître des potions. Sauf que chaque fois qu'un patient gravement atteint survivait, elle pensait à lui. Comme chaque fois qu'un patient gravement atteint mourait…

Elle se secoua et rédigea un mot qu'elle ensorcela pour l'envoyer à Harry. Elle lui donnait rendez-vous le soir même à leur pub habituel. Une explication s'imposait et il avait intérêt à être convainquant…

Pour l'heure, elle avait du travail et avait assez perdu de temps dans ses souvenirs. Elle entama sa tournée de distribution des potions aux malades de son service puis, tous les remèdes administrés, elle se dirigea vers le bureau d'accueil. Dolly la regarda arriver, les sourcils froncés.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es toute pâle.

— Tu prends ta pause avec moi ? On va à la cafétéria ?

— Laisse-moi une minute pour classer ces dossiers et j'arrive. Je te rejoins là-bas, lui répondit son amie, la mine soucieuse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes s'installèrent à une table avec un thé et des muffins. Hermione prit sa respiration et commença à parler.

— Tu te souviens du professeur dont je t'ai parlé, celui qui nous a aidé pendant la guerre ?

— Oui, celui qui est mort de la main de Voldemort, acquiesça Dolly en gobant un gros morceau de gâteau.

— C'est ça. Et bien, il n'est pas mort…

L'Australienne cessa de mâcher le muffin, les yeux ronds.

— Quoi ? Comment ça, il n'est pas mort ?

— Je viens de le rencontrer… au laboratoire…

Dolly resta pensive quelque secondes avant de s'exclamer :

— Severus Snape était ton professeur ? Celui que vous détestiez et qui est mort en héros ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Si elle avait eu la curiosité de regarder l'organigramme de Sainte Mangouste, elle aurait vu son nom… La surprise aurait été la même mais elle ne se serait pas couverte de ridicule devant lui.

— Oui c'est lui et je viens d'avoir un choc en tombant sur lui au labo. Il a finalement survécu.

— J'imagine le coup que tu as dû recevoir en le voyant ! Tu as cru voir un fantôme, n'est-ce pas ?

— Complètement ! Je n'en reviens toujours pas. Je vois Harry ce soir et il va devoir m'expliquer pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit, sachant le poids de sa mort sur ma conscience.

— Tu n'es pas la seule Hermione à regretter sa conduite envers lui. Le monde sorcier en totalité s'en est voulu d'avoir douté de lui. Heureusement que la vérité a éclaté grâce à Harry, Ron et toi. N'oublie pas que c'est vous qui avez transmis ses souvenirs.

— Oui, je sais, enfin c'était surtout Harry… mais cela n'empêche qu'on aurait dû prendre soin de lui, tenter de le sauver quand nous l'avons trouvé blessé…

— Ça ne sert à rien de ressasser des faits vieux de plus de dix ans, Hermione ! la coupa sa collègue. Ce qui est fait est fait et tu ne peux rien changer. Il est en vie finalement, tes regrets et tes scrupules n'ont plus de raison d'être.

— Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher… Quand je pense que ces moments ont dirigés ma vie jusqu'à choisir le métier d'infirmière !

— Et une sacré bonne infirmière, soit-dit en passant. Mais tu développes un peu trop d'empathie pour ton équilibre, Hermione. Il faut te blinder un peu plus.

— Facile à dire ! Je me rends compte aujourd'hui que je le voyais dans chaque patient.

— Tu as fait des transferts et ce n'est pas bon. Maintenant que tu sais qu'il n'est pas mort, tu t'impliqueras peut-être un peu moins.

— C'est dingue, je suis ébranlée et pourtant je me sens soudain sereine, comme jamais je ne l'ai été.

— Non ce n'est pas dingue, c'est un processus d'apaisement. Une partie de ton cerveau était occupée par tes remords et maintenant, cet endroit est apaisé. Avoir vu Severus Snape en pleine possession de ses moyens t'a guéri en fait.

— Oui, je pense que c'est une bonne analyse. Je ne vais pas aller consulter, finalement, pouffa Hermione avec un clin d'œil à son amie.

Celle-ci regarda sa montre et se leva brusquement.

— Il faut qu'on retourne travailler, ma Poulette, sinon on va se faire souffler dans la baguette…

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes reprirent le travail. La journée passa rapidement pour Hermione, entre les urgences qu'elle avait à traiter, la tournée des patients avec le docteur Jillianson, les sorties et entrées des hospitalisés…

Peu après midi, elle rédigea la liste des potions pour le lendemain et l'envoya au laboratoire en se demandant quels étaient les horaires de travail de Snape. Peut-être pourrait-elle lui proposer d'aller boire un verre un soir ?

Hermione sortit de l'établissement de soins magiques et transplana dans la petite rue de Londres où se situait leur pub favori. Elle entra et repéra tout de suite Harry assis à une table au fond du bar. Le jeune homme n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Ses cheveux étaient toujours ébouriffés, son regard vert toujours protégé par des lunettes rondes. Il s'était étoffé avec les années et arborait une jolie musculature fine, résultat des entraînements intensifs nécessaires à son métier d'auror.

Quand il vit son amie, il se leva avec un grand sourire et la serra dans ses bras. Elle le laissa faire avec plaisir, l'amitié qu'ils partageaient depuis près de vingt ans était sincère, totalement désintéressée et sans équivoque. Ils s'assirent et Hermione regarda Harry dans le blanc des yeux.

— Harry ! Je suis furieuse contre toi. J'ai reçu un choc ce matin…

— Qu'est-ce qui t'as choqué Hermione ? fit-il ahuri.

— Tu devrais me demander QUI m'a choqué !

Le jeune homme la regarda, surpris. Rarement il avait vu Hermione dans un tel état d'agitation. Elle le fixait comme si elle lui en voulait. Et cela le rendait mal à l'aise. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi elle s'en prenait à lui.

— Je suis tombée nez à nez avec une personne… Une personne que je croyais décédée… Quelqu'un que j'avais vu mourir et qui s'est dressé devant moi... au laboratoire !

— Snape ! Tu as vu Snape, et alors ? Tu sais bien qu'il a survécu !

— NON HARRY ! JE NE LE SAVAIS PAS !

Harry, ébahi, saisit la main de son amie pour la calmer. Elle avait crié ces mots et plusieurs clients du pub les regardaient avec curiosité.

— Hermione, je t'en prie, calme-toi. Comment as-tu pu l'ignorer ? Son retour a fait la une des journaux en Grande-Bretagne, il n'y a pas loin de dix ans !

— Mais Harry… J'étais en Australie, à la recherche de mes parents ! Comment as-tu pu me laisser dans l'ignorance de cet évènement ? Tu savais à quel point je culpabilisais à propos de lui !

— Je pensais que tu le savais et j'évitais de parler de lui avec toi, pour ne pas raviver de douloureux souvenirs. Et puis je pensais aussi que tu étais passée à autre chose.

—Bon sang Harry, tu ne te souviens pas des cauchemars horribles que je faisais ? Tu me calmais souvent pendant notre septième année.

Les larmes perlaient aux coins des yeux d'Hermione. Le cœur d'Harry se serra. Il lui caressa la joue, d'une main tremblante.

— Hermy, regarde-moi… Rappelle-toi, au moment où Snape a réapparu, tu étais en plein dans tes études d'infirmière et moi en formation chez les aurors. J'ai témoigné pour lui au Magenmagot et j'étais persuadé que tu l'avais lu dans la presse. C'est vrai que je n'ai aucun souvenir d'en avoir parlé avec toi et les semaines et les mois ont passé, sans que l'on se donne beaucoup de nouvelles…

La jeune femme sécha ses larmes.

— Je suis désolée Harry… Le choc que j'ai eu ce matin explique mon attitude mais ne l'excuse pas. C'est curieux quand même que ni toi ni Ron n'en ayez parlé à un moment ou à un autre.

—Je te signale que nos entrevues ont été rares en dix ans. On ne se voit souvent que depuis que tu es rentrée…

— Il m'a dit que tu le… dérangeais souvent pour avoir des potions.

Le jeune auror éclata de rire.

— Je suis sûr qu'il a utilisé une autre expression ! Je le vois régulièrement, c'est vrai. Il n'a pas changé, que ce soit physiquement ou de caractère. Quoiqu'il se soit un peu adouci envers moi. On n'a pas encore partagé un whisky ensemble mais il nous arrive d'avoir des discussions de plus de deux phrases…

— C'est dingue… Et qu'en est-il de Ron ?

— Oh, Ron l'évite. Tu sais qu'il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour d'Hermione de rire.

— C'est un euphémisme ! Il le détestait cordialement et Snape le lui rendait bien. Tu as raison, il n'a pas changé. Toujours incisif dans ses propos et violent dans ses gestes. Inconsciemment, je crois qu'avant de l'avoir reconnu, j'ai su que c'était lui à sa façon d'ouvrir la porte.

Harry pouffa.

— Tu te souviens du premier cours de potions ? Comme il nous a fait peur en entrant dans les cachots ?

— Oui, fit Hermione avec le sourire. Et je me souviens aussi de toutes les fois où il nous a protégé… Oh, Harry, tu sais s'il est marié ?

— Non, il n'est pas marié. On le voit de temps en temps accompagné, mais jamais de la même femme.

— Peut-être est-il gay ?

L'auror resta pensif un moment.

— Cela expliquerait qu'il n'ait pas d'épouse. Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est fort possible. On le voit plus souvent avec des hommes qu'avec des femmes. Enfin, quand je dis on le vois avec des hommes, on le voit dans des pubs avec des hommes…

— Et ça expliquerait aussi qu'il ne soit jamais avec la même femme.

Plus Hermione réfléchissait, plus elle trouvait des indices confirmant l'homosexualité de Snape. Le fait qu'il soit toujours seul, pas encore marié à son âge. Il avait fait partie des Mangemorts, majoritairement des hommes. Harry l'avait vu plusieurs fois dans des bars, accompagné d'amis masculins.

Les gay et les lesbiennes étaient très mal vus dans la société sorcière. La population était en fort déclin, encore plus depuis la guerre et le ministère poussait les sorciers à se marier et à avoir des enfants. Rares étaient ceux qui dévoilaient leurs préférences pour le même sexe. Certains pouvaient très mal le vivre et devenir acariâtres, cruels et sectaires… comme l'était Severus Snape.

Oui, se dit Hermione, le Maître des Potions préférait les hommes. Elle ne sut pourquoi mais elle en fut intimement persuadée. Ce ne fut que lorsque Harry agita une main devant son visage qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il lui avait parlé.

— Comment ? Oh, pardon Harry, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

— Je le vois bien, fit-il, narquois. Je te disais de ne pas t'en faire pour notre professeur. Il m'a l'air bien dans ses baskets. Il est fidèle à lui-même et ne semble pas souffrir de solitude. Il se plait seul, c'est une évidence. Souviens-toi à Poudlard, il restait souvent dans ses appartements, rares étaient les fois où il mangeait le soir dans la grande salle.

— Oui, oui…

Mais Hermione était ailleurs. Elle entrevoyait une mission pour elle. De tous temps, elle s'était intéressée aux autres, toujours à défendre et plaider pour une cause. La plus connue était la S.A.L.E, la Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes. Bon, il faut dire que cette action n'avaient pu aller bien loin, les elfes eux-mêmes ayant manifesté pour qu'elle abandonne l'idée. Ils étaient, pour la plupart, attachés à leurs maîtres et ne voulait pas être libres et devoir les quitter. Là, elle avait envie d'aider leur héros à être heureux et si pour cela, elle devait se mettre à la recherche d'un compagnon pour lui, elle le ferait.

Harry fit une grimace. Il connaissait bien son amie et pressentait qu'elle allait au-devant d'ennuis si elle se frottait de trop près au maître des potions.

— Hermione, promets-moi de ne pas t'emballer, de ne pas te mêler de la vie de Snape. Tu l'as connu. Il est dur, asocial et il te fera manger ton chapeau si tu le gênes. N'oublie pas que tu vas travailler avec lui en quelque sorte. Alors reste en dehors de sa vie privée et tout ira bien.

— Mais oui, Harry, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, glissa la sorcière avec un sourire. Bon, ce n'est pas le tout, tu as une famille à t'occuper, il est temps pour toi de rentrer.

Son ami la regarda avec un air suspicieux. Elle avait soudain l'air pressée de se débarrasser de lui. Il leva les yeux au ciel, sachant très bien que si elle avait décidé quelque chose, Hermione Granger fonçait sans écouter les mises en garde. Pourvu qu'elle n'aille pas au devant de gros ennui en envahissant l'espace de la terrible chauve-souris des cachots…

Les deux ex-Gryffondors s'enlacèrent en se souhaitant bonne nuit et chacun regagna ses pénates. Arrivée chez elle, Hermione se jeta sur son ordinateur, saisit un papier et un crayon et réfléchit à un plan d'action. Elle soupira d'aise en lançant le moteur de recherche internet. Il n'y avait rien de plus intéressant pour elle que de se perdre dans des explorations et le monde moderne avec sa toile lui facilitait grandement le travail.

Elle nota en entête de son papier « Comment aider Severus Snape ». Elle tapa sur son clavier «coming out» et lu des dizaines de témoignages. La feuille se retrouva bientôt couverte d'une petite écriture ronde, avec des flèches reliant certaines idées à d'autres. Maintenant, il lui fallait déterminer, selon le caractère du concerné, la ligne à suivre pour lui permettre de rencontrer des hommes susceptibles de lui plaire.

Tout d'abord, le physique. Il fallait que son futur compagnon soit aussi sobre que lui dans les tenues vestimentaires. Il semblait aimer le noir et bannir toutes couleurs criardes. Un partenaire flashy ne lui conviendrait certainement pas. Brun, probablement.

Ensuite, le psychisme. Intelligent, pour ne pas se laisser écraser par la forte personnalité du maître des potions. Sorcier bien évidemment, chercheur ou professeur, et travailleur. En tout cas, quelqu'un qui partageait sa passion pour la lecture et la recherche. Et courageux. Severus Snape n'aurait aucun respect pour un couard.

Bon, les grandes lignes de l'espèce recherchée étaient établies. Il fallait à présent trouver cette perle rare et faire en sorte que les deux se rencontrent. Auparavant, Hermione projetait de rencontrer souvent Severus pour essayer de faire concorder ses désirs avec la liste qu'elle venait d'écrire. Pourquoi ne pas lui proposer d'aller boire un verre au pub un soir ? Oui, décida-t-elle, elle l'inviterait à sortir, entre collègue, avec l'excuse de discuter travail. Mine de rien, elle le piocherait pour en apprendre un peu plus sur ses espoirs, ses envies, sa façon de voir sa vie future. Et ainsi affinerait ses notes.

Constatant qu'il était près de minuit, elle régla son réveil au plus fort du son et se coucha, fière du travail accompli.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à toutes et à tous... Je suis comblée par vos retours et vos mises en favoris... Merci à PlumedeSorbier, Zeugma412, Petite-Licorne-Arc-en-Ciel, Fantomette34, LinetteD, KikaInLove1, DGBA et CutieSunshine... Je rappelle que rien n'est à moi, bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine.

Chapitre 3

Quand la pendulette laissa échapper sa sonnerie stridente, Hermione était déjà sous la douche. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle s'était levée fraîche et dispose, sans l'aide de son réveil. Enfin, fraîche et dispose… C'était surtout l'angoisse qui l'avait fait sortir du sommeil. À la lumière du jour, l'idée géniale de trouver un compagnon pour Severus Snape n'apparaissait plus aussi fantastique…

La grande dizaine d'années passée ne lui avaient pas fait oublier le caractère irascible et ombrageux de son professeur. Elle avait souvent été en butte avec ses réflexions plus ou moins mesquines, méchantes. Sans compter le surnom qu'il lui avait donné… « Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ». Comment allait-il réagir lorsqu'elle lui proposerait de l'aider à être moins seul ? à s'ouvrir à une relation stable et enrichissante, tant du point de vue intellectuel que sentimental ?

Dolly, un sourcil levé, la regarda entrer dans l'hôpital d'un bon pas.

— Pincez-moi, je rêve… Hermione Granger en avance ! Tu es tombée de ton lit ?

L'interpellée haussa les yeux au ciel.

— Quand même, je ne suis pas en retard tous les jours ! Si ?

Sa collègue eut une mimique entendue et lui tendit son mug.

— Comme tu es déjà là et qu'aucune urgence ne t'attend, je veux bien un café. Et au fait, Maître Snape a déposé les potions que tu lui as demandées.

— Déjà ? Mince ! J'avais espéré le voir… J'ai quelque chose à lui demander.

— Ah ça ! Il aurait fallu que tu te lèves voilà deux heures parce qu'il est là depuis six heures ce matin… C'est un lève-tôt, lui…

—Oh, ça va ! Tu sais à quelle heure il quitte le laboratoire ? Parce que si j'y vais là, il va m'envoyer paître…

— Non Georgette, je ne sais pas…

— Arrête de m'appeler Georgette ! s'exclama Hermione. Tu sais que je déteste ma grand-tante française !

— Oui oui, s'amusa Dolly, je sais…

Hermione lui tira la langue et se dirigea vers la machine à café. Elle remplit le mug de Dolly puis le sien qu'elle avait sorti de son sac. Elle retourna s'installer vers son amie et, comme tout était calme, elles sirotèrent leurs boissons.

— Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais lui demander à Snape ?

Hermione hésita une fraction de seconde puis se confia à son amie. Après tout, elles se connaissaient depuis longtemps et elle avait une confiance absolue en elle. Autant qu'en Harry.

— J'ai eu une discussion hier soir avec Harry…

— Vous avez reformé le Trio d'Or, à ce que je vois… Et Ronald Weasley ? Il était là ? Tu le revois aussi ?

— Non il n'était pas là ! Nous nous envoyons un hibou de temps en temps. Il travaille en Hongrie, avec son frère Bill… Il est marié mais je ne connais pas son épouse.

— Bon, et Snape ?

— Voilà. Au cours de notre échange, pendant lequel je ne me suis pas privée de dire à Harry ce que je pensais de son silence à propos de notre ancien professeur, nous sommes arrivés à la conclusion que le maître des potions serait peut-être bien gay…

Dolly roula des yeux comme des soucoupes.

— Lui ? Gay ? Je n'y crois pas une seconde !

— Qu'est-ce qui te permet de dire ça ?

— Je ne sais pas… Et toi ? Comment en es-tu arrivée à cette idée ?

Hermione se mit à énumérer sur ses doigts.

— D'abord, il ne sort que très rarement avec des femmes. Quand il le fait, ce n'est jamais avec la même. Harry m'a dit qu'il le voyait souvent dans un pub avec des hommes. Il a toujours été solitaire, même à Poudlard.

Dolly eut une moue septique.

—Ouais… Ça ne veut rien dire tout ça. Il sort avec des amis hommes pour des discussions de mecs. Il n'invite jamais la même femme parce qu'il n'a pas trouvé celle qui lui convient et préfère sans doute sa propre compagnie à celle d'une pipelette sans cervelle.

Mais Hermione n'en démordait pas.

— Non, non ! Je suis sûre qu'il est gay et j'ai l'intention de l'aider à trouver un compagnon ! J'aurais voulu le voir pour l'inviter à boire un verre dans un bar pour tâter un peu le terrain. Discrètement…

La rouquine éclata de rire.

— Discrètement ? Toi, Hermione ? Autant qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine… !

La moquée eut un sourire. Son amie la connaissait bien…

— Je ne vais pas entrer dans le vif du sujet tout de suite ! Je vais essayer d'amener la conversation sur les relations que j'ai eues pour tenter de le faire parler de lui. « Je n'ai pas envie de me marier avant trente-cinq ans. Et vous, Severus, vous avez une épouse ? »… Tu vois bien, un truc de ce genre…

Dolly était renversée sur son fauteuil de bureau et riait aux éclats.

— Il faudra déjà qu'il accepte d'aller boire un verre avec toi et ensuite, qu'il consente à te répondre. À mon avis, tu n'auras ni l'un, ni l'autre.

— Ne me casse pas le moral ! Je dois réussir !

— Et qu'est-ce que ça t'apportera ?

Hermione réfléchit quelques secondes.

— Je suppose que je veux compenser le fait que je ne me suis pas occupée de lui alors qu'il avait tant fait pour nous… C'est une façon de me racheter, de l'aider. Quelle satisfaction j'aurais d'être à l'origine d'un couple heureux qu'il formerait avec un compagnon !

Sa collègue était pensive. Dolly se résolut néanmoins à dire à son amie le fond de sa pensée.

— Je doute qu'il te laisse l'approcher comme ça, avec des bonnes intentions plein ton panier. À mon avis, il va te renvoyer dans les cordes d'un coup de baguette et peut-être aussi un sort bien cuisant. Pour ma part, je reste persuadée qu'il est complètement hétéro et que tu vas faire une monumentale erreur.

— Si c'est ça, je n'aurai qu'à lui trouver celle qui lui convient comme tu dis.

La rousse pouffa.

— Parce que tu crois qu'il n'en est pas capable seul ? Qu'il n'attend que toi ?

— Et bien peut-être ! La preuve : il est toujours seul !

— Qui te dis qu'il n'a pas une liaison cachée ? Avec une femme mariée… Ou un homme marié, puisque tu tiens tant à ce qu'il soit homo ?

Hermione secoua énergiquement la tête.

— Harry m'a assuré qu'il vivait comme un ascète. Il le côtoie pas mal et…

— Granger !

La voix grave et forte fit sursauter Hermione. Instantanément, elle bondit sur ses pieds et souffla :

— Oui professeur…

Elle entendit Dolly étouffer un rire alors qu'elle se tournait vivement vers celui qui venait de l'interpeller. Elle vit le maître des potions, les bras croisés sur son torse, un air de stupéfaction affligée sur le visage. Il secoua lentement la tête.

— Vous êtes pathétique, Granger ! Vous n'avez pas grandi depuis vos onze ans.

Hermione se mordait les lèvres et se tordait les mains.

— Dé… désolée, balbutia-t-elle. Vous vouliez me voir ?

— Votre cerveau s'est-il ramolli à ce point ? Si je vous interpelle c'est que je veux vous voir ! Je vous attends pendant votre pause de midi dans mon bureau !

— Oui pro… Severus.

— Maître Snape !

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer, le docteur Jillianson venait de faire irruption dans le bureau des admissions.

— Miss Granger, veuillez préparer les dossiers pour ma visite des malades, je vous prie. Je vous retrouve au deuxième. Oh, bonjour Severus ! Comment allez-vous mon ami ?

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main et s'éloignèrent en discutant.

Au bord de la syncope, la jeune infirmière se laissa retomber sur sa chaise alors que Dolly laissait échapper le fou rire qu'elle retenait.

— Par Merlin ! Si tu avais vu ta réaction ! Tu t'es crue encore à l'école ou quoi ?

Hermione souffla pour faire retomber la pression, puis afficha un air horrifié.

— J'espère qu'il n'a pas entendu…

— Tu penses peut-être qu'il est sourd ? Evidemment qu'il a entendu, c'est sans doute pour ça qu'il veut te voir… fit la rouquine avec un sourire taquin.

Hermione soupira.

— Laisse-moi rêver… Bon aller, je vais au deuxième… À plus tard Dolly.

Celle-ci lui répondit d'un petit geste de la main avec un clin d'œil.

— Si je ne te revoie pas ce soir, j'enverrai la sécurité au labo de Snape. Des fois qu'il t'ait trucidée…

La jeune infirmière pouffa, gagna son bureau pour prendre ses dossiers et se rendit à la convocation du Docteur Jillianson…

La matinée fut bien remplie pour Hermione. Les urgences se succédèrent après la tournée des hospitalisés. Il était près de deux heures de l'après-midi quand elle put se rendre au laboratoire. Mettant son appréhension dans sa poche, elle frappa fermement à la porte. Elle ne put retenir un sursaut quand celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement. La silhouette de son ancien professeur se dressa devant elle. Elle se fit la réflexion qu'il était bien plus grand qu'elle, sans pour cela se sentir menacée, comme ça lui était déjà arrivé avec certains hommes. Au contraire, peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle le connaissait et qu'il avait représenté un adulte protecteur dans son enfance, toujours est-il que la haute stature du maître des potions la rassurait. Elle se sentait en sécurité, protégée.

— Entrez Granger.

— Vous vouliez me voir… commença-t-elle nerveusement.

Hermione frémit au bruit sec de la porte qui se refermait derrière elle. Elle suivit des yeux son ancien professeur alors qu'il allait s'asseoir au bureau dans un coin du laboratoire. Il lui fit un geste péremptoire et elle s'empressa de s'installer sur une chaise en face de lui.

— Il nous faut nous mettre d'accord sur la fréquence de renouvellement du stock des potions, comme je l'avais fait avec votre prédécesseur. Avez-vous jeté un œil au planning ?

La jeune infirmière ouvrit des yeux ronds.

—Je n'ai rien trouvé de tel dans le bureau de Madame Jenkins, ni planning, ni note à ce sujet.

Profitant de cette excuse qu'il lui offrait sur un plateau, elle lança :

— Justement, j'avais l'intention de discuter avec vous de ce problème. Fabriquer des potions au jour le jour n'est pas tenable. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le temps pour l'heure, je dois reprendre mon poste…

— Evidement… Que suggérez-vous ?

Elle hésita quelques secondes, faisant mine de réfléchir.

— Peut-être pourrions-nous nous retrouver ce soir à six heures au pub Wilkinson, au coin de la rue… ? À moins que votre épouse vous attende…

Un sourcil s'éleva au-dessus d'un œil noir.

— Grâce à Merlin, je ne suis pas affublé d'une épouse ! Hors de question qu'une femelle caquetant à longueur de journée me pourrisse la vie ! Je préfère de loin la compagnie de mes congénères.

À ces mots, Hermione retint un petit sourire. Elle avait raison…

— Et bien… un… ami peut s'inquiéter…

Cette fois, les deux sourcils se haussèrent. Il susurra d'un ton mielleux :

— Avouez donc que vous voulez savoir si je vis avec quelqu'un… Vous êtes navrante, Miss Je-Sais-Tout… Pour assouvir votre curiosité, sachez que personne ne partage ma vie, je suis très bien seul.

Après un temps, il continua alors qu'Hermione était dans ses petits souliers :

— Que pourrais-je encore vous révéler pour nourrir votre appétit des potins ?

À ces mots, la jeune femme se redressa.

— je n'ai aucune intention de me répandre en commérages, Severus ! Ce n'est pas mon genre ! Simplement, je m'en voudrais de perturber votre emploi du temps et inquiéter vos proches par votre absence.

— Puisque ce n'est que cela Hermione, murmura-t-il en plissant les yeux, rassurez-vous, je ne manquerai à personne. Donc, rendez-vous à six heures au Wilkinson.

L'infirmière se leva, soulagée qu'il ne se soit pas fâché de son ingérence et troublée par la façon dont il avait prononcé son prénom. Finalement, pensa-t-elle en regagnant son bureau, l'entrevue s'était bien passée et elle avait réussi à l'inviter au pub. C'est avec un grand sourire qu'elle leva les deux pouces en direction de Dolly avant de se ruer vers les secouristes qui arrivaient en courant, poussant un brancard. Elle fut alors accaparée par son travail.

Il était finalement près de sept heures quand elle put quitter son poste et rejoindre le pub. Elle n'en menait pas large, se souvenant que Severus Snape, professeur de potions de Poudlard, avait une sainte horreur du retard. Pourvu qu'il l'ait attendue… Effectivement, il était encore là, installé à une table au fond de la salle, un verre de whisky devant lui.

Hermione s'assit en face de lui après avoir commandé un verre de vin blanc au bar. Elle scruta les traits de son vis-à-vis, rassurée de ne lire aucune colère au fond des yeux noirs. Elle s'excusa néanmoins.

— Je suis désolée, une urgence m'a retenue…

— Les impondérables du métier… j'en suis conscient. Ce n'est pas grave, j'étais en bonne compagnie, ironisa-t-il en désignant son verre vide.

Aussitôt, l'infirmière fit un geste au barman pour qu'il resserve le Maître des Potions. Un instant perturbée par la réaction positive de Snape, elle le fixa, se demandant s'il était sérieux ou s'il allait exploser dans les secondes suivantes. Depuis quand était-il si compréhensif ?

— Evitez de penser si fort, Granger… après deux whiskys, vous me donnez presque mal à la tête !

Avec un sourire au coin des lèvres, ou plutôt ce rictus qu'elle reconnaissait, il expliqua :

— La médecine n'obéit pas aux même règles que l'enseignement, où les horaires sont à respecter. J'ai appris à m'y faire… Et pour votre gouverne, je suis toujours legilimens…

Oups… elle avait oublié ça ! Elle allait devoir rester sur ses gardes si elle ne voulait pas qu'il découvre trop tôt son projet. Ils passèrent près d'une heure à dresser une liste de potions, selon certaines priorités. L'essence de Dictame, la potion de régénération sanguine, la potion du Sommeil Sans Rêve, et celle contre la douleur constituaient les principaux remèdes. Venaient ensuite la Poussoss, la pâte pour les brûlures, le Philtre de Paix pour les patients agités, la Pimentine et la potion Tue-Loup, spécialité du Maître des Potions.

Quand ils se furent mis d'accord sur le planning, Severus se leva et s'apprêta à saluer la jeune femme. Celle-ci sauta sur ses pieds, cherchant une excuse pour prolonger la soirée. Elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'amorcer son plan… !

— Vous… vous ne voulez pas manger un truc ? Moi je meurs de faim…

— Rien ne vous empêche de diner ! Pour ma part, je suis à mon laboratoire à six heures du matin, aussi, si cela ne vous dérange pas, je rentre chez moi, termina-t-il, caustique.

Un signe de tête et il était parti… Hermione se rassit et, déçue, leva la main pour commander un énième verre de vin…


	4. Chapter 4

J'adore vos retours, ils me font très plaisir. Merci ma Fantomette34, LinetteD, Zeugma412, KikaInLove1 et Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31… La suite pour vous ce soir, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, avec les pensées de Severus et celles d'Hermione… Bises à toutes et tous, bonne lecture.  
Un merci spécial à JKR…

Chapitre 4

Severus sortit du pub, attacha sa cape et transplana dans le couloir d'entrée de chez lui. Il habitait dans un quartier calme du Londres moldu, tout près de Hyde Park. Sa maison était située dans un mews, ces petites rues sans voiture, anciennement des écuries, réhabilitées en habitations. La masure où il vivait encore pendant la guerre avait été détruite par Voldemort, furieux lorsqu'il avait su son rôle auprès de Dumbledore. Severus était plutôt content d'être débarrassé du logis de l'Impasse du Tisseur, située dans une obscure ville ouvrière du nord de l'Angleterre. Il n'y avait que de mauvais souvenirs. Quand il était sorti du coma où l'avaient plongés les médicomages, il avait appris par Minerva qu'il était sans toit. Il avait vécu un temps à Poudlard, officiant à son poste habituel de professeur. Puis il avait eu la proposition d'intégrer Sainte Mangouste comme maitre en potions. Enfin, grâce à la prime allant avec l'Ordre de Merlin qu'il avait reçu et à ses économies, il avait pu faire l'acquisition de cette agréable maison du dix-neuf, Hyde Park Gardens Mews.

Il appréciait la proximité des grands parcs de la capitale anglaise, avec sa variété de végétaux utiles à la confection de ses chères potions. Il aimait se promener dans les allées et les sous-bois le matin de bonne heure ou tard le soir pour récolter les plantes au moment propice.

Penser aux potions amena naturellement ses réflexions sur le sujet Hermione Granger. Mentalement, elle n'avait pas changé… Toujours volontaire et curieuse. Par contre, physiquement… La transformation en adulte d'Hermione Granger faisait oublier à Severus l'élève qu'il avait eu devant lui pendant six ans. L'agacement qu'il avait ressenti en voyant son nom sur la liste des infirmières était dirigé contre la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. La femme qui s'était présentée devant lui au lendemain de son retour de vacances, n'avait rien de commun avec l'adolescente énervante du passé. S'il l'avait plus ou moins agressée verbalement, c'était plus par habitude que par réelle antipathie.

Sans en avoir l'air, il l'avait observée au pub, tout à l'heure, et l'avait trouvée tout à fait en phase avec son métier, épanouie et rayonnante. Quoique un peu troublée… Brillante, cela n'avait jamais fait aucun doute, intelligente, enthousiaste et pleine d'empathie. Elle avait travaillé à leur projet sans rechigner, en toute bonne foi. Il pouvait dire, avec surprise, qu'ils s'étaient très bien entendu et leur tâche avait été menée de mains de maîtres. Il avait le sentiment du travail bien fait.

Il avait failli s'étrangler de rire lorsqu'elle avait suggéré qu'un homme pourrait l'attendre à son foyer. Ainsi, elle semblait penser qu'il était gay… Il n'avait pas jugé bon de la détromper, pressentant qu'il pourrait s'amuser un peu à ses dépens. Ce ne serait que le juste retour des choses après les années pendant lesquelles elle l'avait exaspéré. Il la laisserait mariner un peu avant de lui faire comprendre qu'il était amateur de femmes. Même s'il n'avait pas eu une multitude d'expériences, il comptait tout de même quelques aventures agréables à son actif, dont la dernière remontait à plusieurs mois. C'est fou ce qu'un homme considéré comme un héros pouvait attirer la gent féminine, même avec un physique ingrat comme le sien ! Il en profitait allègrement dès qu'il en avait l'occasion et pouvait même se permettre une sélection. Il «prenait» les plus jolies…

Il avait appris à compenser sa laideur, somme toute relative, par une capacité indéniable à donner du plaisir. Celles qui avaient partagé son lit en était ressorties pleinement satisfaites et avec une seule idée en tête : y retourner. Il appréciait les hommes pour discuter et les femmes pour se détendre. Principalement dans un lit pour ces dernières.

En pensant à elle, il ne put s'empêcher de trouver Granger bien appétissante. Il en ferait bien son quatre heures… Pour une fois qu'il était réellement attiré par une femme, il s'agissait probablement de la seule qui ne voudrait pas de lui. Des années de moqueries et de sarcasmes rendaient tout espoir vain.

Malgré tout, il pressentait un attachement de la part de la jeune femme. Il n'avait pas oublié ses larmes, deux jours auparavant. Le revoir alors qu'elle le croyait mort l'avait bouleversée. Vraisemblablement éprouvait-elle de la culpabilité pour l'avoir laissé dans la cabane hurlante, ce fameux jour. Peut-être pourrait-il jouer là-dessus pour la côtoyer… Son esprit Serpentard se mit en marche.

Granger était de ces personnes dévouées aux autres. Nul doute qu'il saurait jouer sur la corde sensible, l'homme malheureux qui avait tout perdu, son amour, sa maison, presque sa vie. Le héros solitaire et mal-aimé qu'il était, avait toutes les chances de s'attirer les bonnes intentions de l'infirmière. Ça pourrait devenir amusant de voir jusqu'où elle était prête à aller pour lui rendre la vie plus agréable.

Il se servit un verre de Whisky Pur Feu et le sirota en se préparant un plateau avec du pain, du beurre, du jambon, du fromage et un verre de vin rouge. Un semblant de sourire se fixa au coin de ses lèvres fines. Si au cours de ses futures rencontres avec Miss Granger, il réussissait sur un malentendu à la mettre dans son lit, ce serait la cerise dans son jus de citrouille…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione demeura songeuse plusieurs minutes. Elle repassait la soirée dans sa tête et était surprise d'avoir réussi à donner le change. Apparement, le maître des potions ne s'était pas aperçu de ses moments d'absence. Plusieurs fois au cours de leurs échanges sur les potions, elle était restée fixée sur les lèvres fines de Snape, semblant les découvrir. La voix qui s'en échappait la maintenait aussi dans un état quasi hypnotique. Sa tonalité de baryton, sans colère ni énervement, était d'une richesse et d'une profondeur qui l'ensorcelaient. Elle aurait pu passer des heures à l'écouter.

Le serveur qui se dressa devant elle la fit sursauter. Avec un sourire, il lui demanda si elle voulait un autre verre, ce à quoi elle répondit par l'affirmative, commandant en même temps une salade au poulet grillé. Autant manger avant de rentrer…

La jeune femme se demanda ce que pouvait bien faire Severus Snape, chez lui le soir. Probablement dinait-il et se plongeait-il dans un livre… Elle ne le voyait pas regardant la télévision ou surfant sur internet. Il ne devait pas son érudition aux moyens modernes moldus mais aux livres. Elle se souvenait avoir bavé d'envie, un jour qu'elle était allée dans son bureau, au fond des cachots pour rendre un devoir. Un bref coup d'œil par l'ouverture de la porte lui avait laissé entrevoir des murs tapissés de bouquins. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'en voir beaucoup plus car, sitôt le devoir entre ses grandes mains, il lui avait claqué la porte au nez.

Si elle avait un jour douté de son savoir, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais fait, elle aurait eu ce soir la preuve de ses connaissances et de ses compétences. Oh, elle savait pertinemment que son titre de Maître en Potions n'était pas usurpé. Pour avoir été pendant six ans son élève, elle pouvait contester ses méthodes pédagogiques… Par contre, sa science des potions était, assurément, infinie. Et il était indéniable qu'il adorait ça. Elle n'avait pas été sans remarquer sa verve, ses yeux noirs brillants, ses gestes calmes et précis, son écriture élégante pour écrire la liste.

Son écriture élégante…

Tout comme sa démarche, sa posture. Elle se remémorait ses déambulations dans les couloirs de Poudlard, sa cape volant derrière lui alors qu'il arpentait les corridors à longues enjambées, lui valant le surnom de « chauve souris des cachots ». Physiquement il n'avait pas changé. Toujours la même stature droite et fière, ses mouvements gracieux sans être précieux. Par contre ses cheveux semblaient moins gras et ses dents plus régulières et moins jaunes que par le passé. Peut-être s'était-il lancé un charme… Non, ce n'était pas le genre.

Hermione se sentait frustrée. Elle ne pensait pas passer un moment avec lui aussi tôt. Elle avait été surprise qu'il accepte aussi facilement un rendez-vous avec elle dans un pub. Tellement surprise qu'elle en avait perdu ses moyens en le retrouvant et l'avait laissé mener la conversation. Sans lui permettre de prendre la main sur la discussion et s'enquérir sur ses projets ou ses envies. Tout était à refaire et elle n'était pas sûre de réussir à l'entraîner une nouvelle fois au bar…

Sa salade terminée, elle se rendit au comptoir, régla sa note et sortit pour transplaner chez elle. Elle se coucha en soupirant. Allons, demain serait un autre jour et sans doute parviendra-t-elle à reprogrammer une soirée avec Severus…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Fidèle à elle-même, Hermione arriva en courant dans le hall de l'hôpital. En retard de seulement quelques minutes cette fois, elle ne perdit pas de temps à discuter avec Dolly et s'engouffra dans la première salle d'examen. Le docteur Jillianson se montra particulièrement odieux et tyrannique lors de la tournée des hospitalisés. À tel point qu'Hermione se sentit sur le point d'exploser et de lui dire ses quatre vérités. Elle réussit néanmoins à se contenir, elle tenait à sa place.

C'est rouge de colère qu'elle croisa le Maître des Potions à la fin des visites des malades. Celui-ci haussa les sourcils devant l'air revêche de l'infirmière.

— Un problème Granger ? fit-il narquois.

— Faites-moi penser à écrire au Ministère pour faire intégrer au cursus des médicomages, des cours de civilité et de respect ! bougonna-t-elle.

— Quel est le problème avec Jillianson ?

— C'est lui le problème ! Lui et sa supériorité infecte. Il ne serait rien sans les infirmières et il ne s'en rend même pas compte !

— Et bien, ronronna-t-il, la journée a bien commencé, dirait-on. Moi qui voulais vous rendre votre invitation ce soir, je vais plutôt attendre que vous soyez calmée. D'ici peu, vous en aurez après les maîtres en potions…

Hermione soupira.

— Je suis désolée de vous imposer ma mauvaise humeur Severus. Je vous rassure, je n'ai rien à vous reprocher. Enfin, pour l'instant, fit-elle mutine.

Le rictus moqueur qui fleurit sur les lèvres de Severus l'amusa.

— Je serais ravie d'aller boire un verre avec vous ce soir. Ça me détendra…

— Alors à dix-neuf heures au même pub ?

— C'est d'accord ! À tout à l'heure… Oh, puis-je vous donner ma liste de potions pour demain ?

— Exceptionnellement, que cela ne devienne pas une habitude ! Il est hors de question que je vienne tous les jours à votre bureau pour avoir votre commande !

— Non, bien sûr ! Je m'en voudrais de vous tuer à la tâche, rit-elle. Vous avez avancé dans l'élaboration des remèdes ?

— J'ai des chaudrons qui bouillonnent en ce moment même. Je devrais avoir un bon stock de tout dans deux ou trois jours. Il ne tiendra qu'à moi, ensuite, de le renouveler progressivement pour honorer les demandes.

Hermione le pria de la suivre dans son bureau. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et l'infirmière s'installa dans son fauteuil pour rédiger sa liste selon ses notes. Pendant ce temps, Severus déambulait en cherchant des yeux des indices sur la vie privée d'Hermione. Il jeta un œil sur une photo inanimée posée sur un classeur métallique, y vit un couple de cinquantenaires, ses parents moldus. Une autre image, mouvante celle-ci, la représentait avec Potter et Wesley, probablement datant de leur sixième année à Poudlard. Une autre sur laquelle il reconnu, avec Miss Granger, l'infirmière d'accueil, Dolly Quelque-chose… Visiblement en Australie puisque les deux jeunes femmes posaient devant le célèbre opéra, reconnaissable à sa toiture en forme de voiles de bateau.

Et c'était tout ! Pas d'homme autre que ses amis d'enfance. Il savait qu'il ne s'était rien passé avec Potter mais qu'elle avait un temps fréquenté le rouquin. Il ignorait combien de temps. Et c'était de toute façon terminé car il avait appris par le balafré que le dernier des garçons Wesley s'était marié en Hongrie.

Visiblement, la place près de Miss Granger était libre et il avait bien l'intention de s'y glisser. Enfin, si elle le lui permettait. Elle l'accueillerait probablement comme un pauvre chaton perdu, ce dont il avait bien l'intention de profiter. Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours…

Quand Severus arriva au pub, Hermione était installée à une petite table ronde, devant la cheminée. En approchant, il admira le port de tête de la jeune femme, ses joues rougies par la chaleur de l'âtre, ses cheveux emprisonnés en queue de cheval… Elle parcourait du regard un journal, « le Chicaneur », lut-il quand il fut devant elle. Un demi sourire retroussa le coin de ses lèvres à la vue du mensuel. Il reconnaissait bien là Hermione Granger et sa fidélité en amitié. Nul doute qu'elle était restée en contact avec l'écervelée Lovegood qui avait repris le flambeau de son tout aussi écervelé père.

Hermione leva les yeux sur l'ombre immense qui lui cachait la lumière. Elle sourit au maître des potions alors qu'il s'installait en face d'elle en retirant sa cape.

— Bonne idée la cheminée, Granger. Il fait un froid polaire ce soir.

— En effet, l'hiver est précoce et sévère pour Londres. Heureusement que la Terre se réchauffe, ricana-t-elle.

Severus eut un rictus amusé.

— Alors, votre journée s'est-elle mieux terminée qu'elle n'avait commencé ?

— Oui, heureusement, soupira-t-elle. Je crois qu'un jour je lui volerai dans les plumes, à ce coq arrogant et méprisant.

— Et vous perdriez votre poste. Ce serait dommage, non ?

L'infirmière fit une grimace.

— Oui, c'est vrai, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Mais franchement, il est insupportable !

— Réellement ? Autant que moi ?

Hermione haussa les sourcils.

— Vous cherchez les compliments Severus ? s'esclaffa-t-elle. Je vous assure que vous ne lui arrivez pas à la cheville ! Même lors de mes années d'études, vous ne vous êtes pas montré aussi déplaisant. Moqueur, sarcastique, acerbe, dur, certes ! Mais pas injurieux ni odieux comme lui.

— Diantre ! Moi qui espérais avoir été le professeur le plus haï de Poudlard !

— Oh ! Vous l'étiez, vous avez bien fait en sorte qu'il en soit ainsi… Pour ma part, je ne vous haïssais pas. Je vous admirais, au contraire.

Le laborantin haussa un sourcil.

— Oui, oui, reprit la jeune femme. J'admirais votre savoir, vos compétences. Vous étiez pour moi l'un des sorciers les plus doués et puissants de notre monde. Juste derrière Dumbledore, le plus grand.

— Tient donc ! Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Je vous prie de croire qu'il m'était supérieur.

— Pas du tout ! C'est vous qui l'avez berné pendant des années ! Grace à vos talents d'occlumens et votre discernement vous avez réussi à le faire tomber. Sans vous, sans tout le travail et les missions que vous avez réalisés pendant des années, jamais nous n'en aurions été débarrassé.

Severus se contenta de la regarder dans les yeux, ne sachant quoi dire. Il était surpris et assez ému par cette déclaration. Il n'en montra rien, évidement, mais cela lui fit chaud au cœur. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il se sentit valorisé. Comme lorsqu'il était jeune garçon, ami de Lily Evans, sa petite voisine à qui il avait révélé être une sorcière. Il lui avait appris des sorts simples et elle le regardait avec cette même lueur dans le regard, cette même admiration. Merlin, qu'il se sentait bien !

Hermione, quant à elle, était étonnée de l'absence de réaction de son ancien professeur. Il avait l'air incrédule, ses yeux noirs étaient fixés sur elle, semblant lire dans son esprit. Et c'était peut-être bien ce qu'il était en train de faire ! Ce léger frémissement dans sa boîte crânienne, cette intensité du regard…

La jeune femme se tut, attendant une réaction de sa part alors qu'elle laissait échapper de sa conscience ce qu'elle pensait de lui.

Severus était intérieurement stupéfait. Elle n'avait pas menti en déclarant qu'elle l'admirait pendant sa scolarité. Il est vrai que contrairement à Potter ou Wesley, elle ne s'était jamais montrée arrogante ou méprisante avec lui. Il s'insinua un peu plus dans les tréfonds de son âme. Ce qu'il décrypta lui confirma qu'elle le croyait homosexuel. Puis soudain il capta une chose qui le laissa pantois. Hermione Granger le… désirait !?

Un discret sourire se posa sur les lèvres du maître des potions. Mettant de côté pour l'instant la legilimencie, il se contenta d'analyser son comportement. Visiblement, elle n'en était pas à son premier verre. Ses yeux étaient brillants, son sourire un peu trop vif et elle n'osait le regarder en face. Le rouge sur son visage n'était pas seulement dû à la chaleur de la cheminée. Le Whisky pur feu lui enflammait les joues et lui déliait la langue, ou plutôt le cerveau…

— Alors dites-moi, commença Severus, comment se déroule une soirée type pour Hermione Granger, héroïne de guerre et infirmière célibataire ?

La jeune femme eut un sourire crispé.

— Il n'y a pas de soirée type. L'avantage d'être célibataire, c'est que je suis libre de mes mouvements et ouverte à toutes opportunités de sortie. Quelques fois, je sors boire un verre avec des collègues, ou avec Harry et Ginny, quand ils peuvent faire garder les enfants, ainsi qu'avec d'autres amis. Sinon, je regarde la télévision ou je surfe sur internet.

— Pas bien passionnant tout ça…

— Oh ! s'amusa Hermione. Parce que vous, vous avez une vie sociale trépidante ?

Severus eut la bonne grâce de sourire.

— Pas plus qu'à Poudlard ! Mais c'est mon choix. Ma propre compagnie me comble. J'aime être assis dans mon fauteuil, au coin de ma cheminée, à siroter un Whisky en lisant un bon livre. Je n'ai aucun attrait pour autre chose.

— Pourtant vous êtes un homme encore jeune ! Vous devez bien avoir des…besoins. N'avez-vous pas envie de partager vos soirées avec un compagnon qui aurait les mêmes goûts que vous ?

Le potionniste retint un éclat de rire.

— Oui… fit-il mine de réfléchir. Ce ne serait pas désagréable… Quoique…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend.

— Quoique ? le pressa Hermione.

— Je ne suis pas persuadé qu'un « compagnon » à demeure comblent tous mes besoins, comme vous dites. Je ne suis pas sûr…

Encore une fois, il ne termina pas sa phrase, semblant réticent à se confier à la jeune femme. Et celle-ci tomba dans le panneau.

— Vous n'êtes pas sûr de… vos préférences ?

Elle chercha à déchiffrer le beau regard sombre mais n'y vit aucun indice sur ses pensées. Elle leva le bras pour que le serveur leur apporte une autre tournée, pressentant qu'il avait besoin d'un coup de pouce. Elle attendit que le jeune homme se soit éloigné pour se pencher vers son ancien professeur et murmurer :

— Dites-moi ce que vous attendez de celui qui partagerait votre vie, Severus.

—Et bien… que cette personne ait les mêmes centres d'intérêts que moi, le même goût pour le calme, la lecture, les potions… et le sexe.

Hermione faillit s'étouffer avec sa gorgée d'alcool. Décidément, ce breuvage était très fort.

— Qu'y a t-il Granger ? Vous pensez que je suis un être asexué ? sans désir ? sans envie ? qui ne fait jamais l'amour ?

Il fut satisfait par le visage cramoisi en face de lui. Il lui asséna le coup de grâce.

— J'aime le sexe Granger. À en croire mes partenaires, je suis même plutôt doué. Personne ne s'est jamais plaint de mes performances et beaucoup en redemandent, susurra-t-il de sa voix de baryton.

Hermione se trémoussa sur sa chaise. Imaginer le maître des potions au lit, en pleine action, l'émoustillait. La longue période d'abstinence involontaire qu'elle subissait se rappelait à elle et sa frustration atteignait à ce moment des sommets. Elle finit son verre cul-sec puis relança une tournée…


	5. Chapter 5

Tout d'abord, je voudrais vous souhaiter une belle année 2020. Qu'elle vous garde en bonne santé et vous apporte l'inspiration pour nous écrire de belles histoires. Beaucoup de joies et de bonheur pour vous. Merci pour tous vos commentaires qui me comblent de plaisir. J'essaye de vous répondre personnellement. Fantomette34, Zeugma412, DGBA, LinetteD, Silverbutterfly209.  
KikaInLove1, tu penches du bon côté ;)  
Bonne lecture à toutes et tous, je vous embrasse.

Chapitre 5

Il était plus de neuf heures du soir. Hermione et Severus finissaient leur énième verre de Whisky. La jeune femme, encore sous le coup des paroles osées de l'homme, peinait à reprendre contenance. Elle ne savait comment réagir et que répondre. Elle se doutait qu'il avait voulu la provoquer ; ses questions n'étaient pas, malgré tout, sans fondement.

Bien évidemment qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé à son professeur dans un domaine si privé que les relations sexuelles ! Mais elle devait bien s'avouer que depuis qu'elle l'avait retrouvé, elle s'interrogeait sur son intimité. Comment était-il ? tendre ? brutal ? Sans aucun doute passionné…

Elle gigota sur son siège pour essayer de taire son désir, sauf que la moiteur qui envahissait petit à petit le creux de ses cuisses était bien réelle et inconvenante, à son avis. « Reprends-toi ma veille, s'admonesta-t-elle. Il n'apprécie pas les femmes, donc tu n'as aucune chance… ».

Elle tenta de reprendre le cours de la conversation, de la remettre sur des rails moins licencieux.

— Je suis comme vous, relança-t-elle, j'apprécierais un partenaire plutôt discret, intelligent, aimant aussi la lecture… et surtout le sexe.

Elle n'avait pu s'en empêcher, elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle voulait qu'il sache qu'elle n'était pas qu'une infirmière, et surtout pas une oie blanche. Elle avait envie qu'il la voit comme une femme libérée, à l'aise avec sa sexualité. Un brin provocatrice… Pour ce qui était d'être moins licencieuse… Ils se valaient, tous les deux !

Un rictus moqueur s'installa sur les lèvres de Severus. Visiblement, il n'était pas dupe. Hermione soupira intérieurement. En provocations et sarcasmes, il avait des années lumières d'avance.

La jeune femme leva le bras pour appeler le serveur à qui elle demanda la carte. Elle avait faim. L'alcool ingurgité lui obscurcissait légèrement les idées.

Severus, parfaitement maître de lui-même, parcourut le menu et choisit un Saint-Pierre en aiguillette avec son risotto. Hermione jeta son dévolu sur un double carpaccio de bœuf avec salade et portion de frites.

En attendant leurs plats, la sorcière entreprit de démontrer à son vis-à-vis les avantages de la vie à deux. Il la laissa palabrer durant quelques longues minutes avant de l'assassiner d'une seule question.

— Puisque la vie à deux est si géniale, pourquoi êtes-vous encore seule à vingt-huit ans ?

Elle resta bouche bée durant une bonne minute, triturant son cerveau pour trouver la bonne réponse. Celle qui sortit de sa bouche d'un ton pathétique fut navrante.

— Parce que je n'ai pas encore rencontré la bonne personne…

Le reniflement de mépris ne la surprit même pas.

— Qu'en est-il de Weasley numéro six… ? Laissez-moi deviner… Il n'aimait pas assez lire ?

Hermione ne s'offusqua pas du ton moqueur.

— Vous avez tout compris ! Ron et les livres n'ont jamais eu d'atomes crochus.

— C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, railla le maître des potions. Qu'avez-vous donc bien pu lui trouver ?

Elle se redressa et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

— Ronald est un homme gentil, courageux, fort. Il m'aimait… Mais moi… murmura-t-elle si bas qu'il dut tendre l'oreille. Moi, continua-t-elle, je me suis très vite rendu-compte que ce qui nous liait était ce que nous avions partagé à Poudlard. Quand tout a été fini, nous avons apprécié de nous retrouver tous les deux, sans plus aucune pression de guerre, sans plus d'école…

Elle reprit son souffle pour poursuivre. Severus se taisait, attendant la suite.

— Mais au bout de quelques semaines, reprit-elle, je savais que notre histoire ne durerait pas. D'autant plus qu'il avait refusé de m'accompagner en Australie, prétextant que l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre souhaitait l'embaucher comme gardien. Il a tenté de me persuader de rester avec lui, que sa carrière de sportif professionnel suffirait à entretenir une famille.

Un sanglot sortit de la gorge serrée de l'infirmière.

— Je ne voulais pas de ça ! Je voulais retrouver mes parents, m'épanouir dans le métier qui me plaisait ! dit-elle en essuyant les larmes qui perlaient à ses paupières. Et il n'a pas compris… Cela a sonné le glas de notre relation.

— C'est à ce moment qu'il est parti en Hongrie…

— Oui, et moi en Australie.

— Finalement, vous avez retrouvé vos parents ?

— Oui. Nous avons eu de longues heures de discussion. Ils voulaient savoir ce que j'avais vécu, le pourquoi de mon geste… Ça a pris du temps mais nous y sommes arrivé. Sans Ron.

— Vous m'avez cru mort. De mon côté, je ne sais rien de votre parcours après vos aspics.

Il se pencha très légèrement en avant puis, dans une attitude d'écoute, il croisa ses mains sous son menton qu'il cala dessus et murmura :

— Racontez-moi…

— Quand je suis arrivée à Sidney, j'avais déjà peaufiné le contre-sort. Il me restait juste à trouver mes parents. Je suis allée dans un cyber-café et j'ai cherché sur internet pendant des heures un dentiste du nom de Granger. J'ai mis quelques jours avant de tomber sur un John Granger, dentiste dans une petite ville pas très loin de Melbourne. Je me suis rendue dans cette petite bourgade. À la fin de la journée j'ai suivi mon père alors qu'il sortait de son cabinet, pour revenir chez lui. Là, j'ai sonné, ma mère est venue ouvrir la porte… Imaginez mon émotion…

Severus garda le silence. Il lui semblait que c'était la première fois qu'elle racontait cette histoire. D'un signe de tête, il l'invita à poursuivre. Elle eut un petit sourire.

— J'ai vu une lueur dans le regard de ma mère. Avant même de lui avoir lancé le sort d'annulation, elle m'avait reconnue… Ça a été plus long avec mon père. Il avait été le premier à avoir été «oublièté». Probablement que le sort s'était amoindri pour maman…

— Le contre-sort a fonctionné pour votre père, en définitive ?

— Oui, au bout d'une heure. Je me suis ensuite inscrite dans un cursus médical pour être infirmière.

Connaissant son ancien professeur sur le bout des doigts, elle prit un peu de recul pour lui murmurer :

— Je… n'avais pu vous sauver alors… murmura-t-elle.

— Alors vous avez essayé de sauver d'autres personnes, devina-t-il sans aucun mépris dans la voix.

— C'est ça, fit-elle soulagée qu'il ne se soit pas moqué d'elle. Puis je me suis découvert une passion pour ce métier. Soigner les gens, contribuer à leur bien-être, à leur guérison. Quel bonheur !

— Je comprends, affirma-t-il dans une forme d'empathie. On ressent la même chose lorsque l'on concocte la bonne potion.

Hermione hocha la tête, consciente qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes à cet instant.

— Severus… souffla Hermione, ne voulant pas paraître trop intrusive.

— Oui ? interrogea-t-il, intéressé.

— Je… je voudrais vous aider à être moins seul… , commença-t-elle maladroitement. Trouver un partenaire… un homme qui vous aimera et que vous aimerez en retour car vous le méritez.

Après ce déballage de bons sentiments, Hermione se recroquevilla sur sa chaise. En lui faisant cette proposition, elle savait parfaitement à quoi s'attendre : une explosion de colère. Sauf que cela n'arriva pas. Juste un bref éclat de rire grave. Elle ouvrit de grand yeux pour découvrir son air narquois.

— Ce n'est pas comme ça que vous y arriverez, jeune fille ! railla-t-il.

— Comment ça, pas comme ça ? Que voulez-vous dire ? s'enquit-elle intéressée.

Le diable d'homme renifla de mépris.

— Vous n'avez pas changé ! Comme du temps de votre scolarité, vous ne vous en tenez qu'aux apparences, aux évidences que votre cerveau a bien voulu comprendre ! Vous ne cherchez pas à fouiller plus profondément. Votre esprit est comme un livre ! Vous y lisez ce qui y est inscrit, sans vous poser de questions. Mais la vérité est peut-être entre les lignes… Allez savoir…

L'air hagard d'Hermione sembla l'égayer au plus haut point. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il tentait de lui dire. Cela ne le surprenait pas, elle n'avait jamais compris ! Il ne suffisait pas de réciter bêtement les pages d'un bouquin. Il fallait aussi voir au-delà, ce qu'elle ne savait toujours pas faire… d'où sa méprise concernant son orientation sexuelle. Mais quel amusement pour lui !

Ils furent interrompus dans leur échange par l'arrivée de leurs plats. Severus entama son Saint-Pierre, tandis qu'Hermione se jetait avec voracité sur son carpaccio. Ils restèrent silencieux. De temps en temps, Severus jetait un coup d'œil vers Hermione. Elle avait l'air pensif, semblant réfléchir à ses paroles. Son front était plissé, les yeux fixés sur son assiette.

Le sorcier leur servit un verre de vin blanc qu'il avait commandé. Hermione le remercia d'un sourire absent, but une gorgée puis inspira.

— Quand vous dites que je ne m'en tiens qu'aux apparences… Que voulez-vous dire ?

— Quand vous avez une idée, vous ne pouvez imaginer faire fausse route. Il est inconcevable pour vous qu'un si brillant cerveau puisse se tromper, susurra-t-il d'un ton moqueur. Vous êtes tellement prévisible que c'est un plaisir de vous asticoter.

— À quel sujet estimez-vous que je fais fausse route, comme vous dites ? se rebiffa-t-elle, piquée au vif en se redressant, l'incitant, lui, à poser ses couverts.

— Mais à tous les sujets ! s'exaspéra-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse avec une certaine raideur. Que ce soit dans vos études à Poudlard, dans vos relations avec les autres, principalement les hommes. Certainement aussi dans votre travail. Bien que dans ce domaine vous soyez brillante, étonnamment. Heureusement, car il y a peu de place pour les erreurs…

La jeune infirmière resta figée n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Dans une seule petite phrase de neuf mots, il avait réussi l'exploit de mettre une insulte et un compliment. « Bien que dans ce domaine vous soyez brillante… étonnamment. »… Elle ne savait si elle allait en rire ou se fâcher. C'est alors qu'il lâcha :

— Fermez la bouche Granger, vous ressemblez à une carpe hors de l'eau.

Un éclat de rire tonitruant le fit sursauter. Hermione était pliée sur la table, en proie à un fou-rire incoercible. Severus lui laissa le temps de se calmer, un sourcil levé, un rictus narquois au coin des lèvres. Quand elle cessa de rire, les yeux humides de larmes joyeuses, il reprit la parole.

— Alors, dites-moi, qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire pour moi ? Qu'avez-vous prévu pour trouver la personne idéale, capable de supporter mon sale caractère ?

Hermione pensa avoir mal entendu. Implicitement il lui demandait son secours ? Il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net.

— Vous acceptez que je vous aide ? C'est bien cela ?

— Pourquoi pas ? Je suis curieux de voir comment vous allez vous y prendre. Je suppose que vous avez établi un plan.

— Évidemment ! Tracez-moi les grandes lignes du portrait de l'homme idéal selon vous.

Severus s'empêcha à temps de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle ne démordait pas de son idée. Soit ! La chute n'en sera que plus spectaculaire… Il s'en réjouissait d'avance.

— Et bien, commença-t-il, Il faudrait avant toute chose que la personne soit très sobre du point de vue de l'apparence et du comportement. Pas une espèce d'olibrius olé-olé haut en couleurs faisant sa « folle » à tout bout de champ…

La jeune femme retint un autre éclat de rire. Le sorcier poursuivit.

— Un diplôme pour un diplôme m'ennuie. Je préfère quelqu'un d'intelligent, d'intuitif comme les autodidactes. Ils sont plus intéressants, leurs connaissances sont plus diversifiées et ils ne nous assomment pas avec.

Là-dessus, il lui jeta un regard appuyé.

— Bien, fit Hermione sans relever la critique à peine voilée. Une couleur de cheveux ? Les yeux ?

— Les cheveux bruns, c'est moins voyant. Évitons le blond peroxydé et le roux s'il vous plait ! Pour les yeux peu importe. La taille de la personne n'est pas importante non plus, tout comme son poids. La beauté n'est pas nécessaire. Je serais mal placé…

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de poser sa main sur son avant-bras.

— Vous n'êtes pas beau mais vous avez du charme, Severus, intervint la sorcière d'une voix douce. Autre chose ?

Sans relever, l'homme haussa un sourcil railleur. Il se pencha vers elle en susurrant sur le ton de la confidence :

— L'oiseau rare devra m'apprécier assez pour que nous passions des nuits torrides… Tout ce que je demande, c'est qu'il me trouve assez charmant pour accepter mes… petites déviances sexuelles.

Hermione avala difficilement sa salive. Ainsi cet homme aurait des failles ? Des problèmes comportementaux concernant le sexe ? Voyant l'air effaré de celle qui lui faisait face, Severus faillit pouffer de rire. Elle était vraiment rafraîchissante. Il ne se souvenait pas s'être autant amusé en discutant avec une femme. Il eut néanmoins pitié d'elle.

— Quand je dis déviance, je veux parler de mon obsession à donner du plaisir avant de prendre le mien. Tellement de personnes négligent leurs partenaires qu'il n'est pas rare de voir des hommes et des femmes renoncer au sexe car ils sont tombés sur un ou une égoïste.

Severus eut un rictus amusé en voyant la jeune femme se détendre et respirer. Il fut enchanté par la rougeur qui se diffusa sur les joues féminines à mesure que ses paroles atteignaient son cerveau. Il discerna dans son regard troublé l'instant où elle l'imagina en train de s'occuper d'elle. Le sombre sorcier s'insinua quelques secondes dans son esprit et fut confirmé dans ses expectatives.

—Bon, tout cela me semble très clair, soupira Hermione. Tout d'abord je vais appeler mon ami Paul, lui sait où sortir pour rencontrer des hommes biens.

— Paul est homosexuel ?

— Tout à fait, mais très discret. Je ne doute pas qu'il acceptera de nous aider. Il est seul en ce moment, ça lui changera les idées. Sa dernière liaison ne s'est pas très bien terminée. Il était très amoureux, ce qui n'était visiblement pas le cas de son compagnon puisqu'il l'a quitté pour suivre un bellâtre italien à Venise…

Severus retint une grimace. Pourvu que ce garçon ne soit pas dépressif et ne reporte pas sa frustration sur lui… Il pressentait qu'il allait au-devant de difficultés. Le jeu en valait-il réellement la chandelle ? Il s'apprêtait à faire cesser cette partie d'échecs quand il vit Hermione pianoter sur son téléphone portable moldu. Quelques secondes plus tard celui-ci se mit à vibrer. Elle le porta à son oreille avec un sourire.

— Paul ! Comment vas-tu mon chéri ?

Severus entendit une voix enjouée s'exclamer. Puis le silence pendant qu'Hermione expliquait à son ami les raisons de son appel. Le sombre sorcier s'abima dans la contemplation de la jeune femme. Elle avait le visage souriant, les gestes volubiles, semblant heureuse de mettre en œuvre son projet.

Et il n'eut plus qu'une idée en tête… lui faire plaisir en la laissant faire !

Quand Hermione raccrocha, elle eut un grand sourire pour Severus.

— Paul nous rejoint dans quelques minutes. Il veut vous rencontrer pour discuter avec vous.

— Votre ami n'est pas de sortie un vendredi soir ?

— Je vous ai dit qu'il venait de rompre ! Il n'a pas le cœur à faire la fête tout seul. Par contre, il se fait une joie de vous aider. Ça va lui changer les idées.

Le sorcier soupira. Bien ! S'il fallait en passer par là pour conquérir Hermione Granger… Il se sentait prêt à tout, même à côtoyer la communauté gay pour laquelle il n'avait d'ailleurs aucune aversion. Il respectait ses congénères, quelque soit leur orientation sexuelle. Le problème était qu'il ne supporterait pas d'hommes trop entreprenants. Bon sang ! Comment allait-il gérer d'éventuelles propositions de la part d'individus qu'il était censé apprécier en vue d'une hypothétique relation ? Connaissant la jeune femme qui lui faisait face, nul doute qu'elle voudrait le suivre dans ses pérégrinations… et y mettre son grain de sel.


	6. Chapter 6

Un nouveau chapitre pour vous et pour moi l'occasion de vous remercier pour vos commentaires. C'est un pur bonheur ! Je rappelle que rien n'est à moi sauf quelques personnages et l'histoire. Merci à notre géniale inspiratrice et à son génial personnage, Severus… Bonne lecture, je vous embrasse. Merci à Fantomette34, Zeugma412, LinetteD, Mrs Elisabeth Darcy31, DGBA, KikaInLove1, Ana, Silverbetterfly209…

Chapitre 6

Severus sentait une légère migraine poindre à sa tempe droite. Il tressaillit en entendant soudain un cri aigu suivi d'un « Ma chérie » perçant. Une bouffée de parfum à dominance musquée l'assaillit, lui faisant plisser son grand nez délicat. À la vue de l'homme qui venait de se jeter sur Granger, il soupira. « Très discret » avait-elle dit… Un sourcil noir se haussa tandis qu'il détaillait son vis-à-vis. Grand, charpenté, typé tahitien, Paul arborait un piercing au sourcil gauche, des jeans noirs moulants, une chemise blanche agrémentée d'une cravate rose, elle-même assortie à un gilet de soie. Une veste noire complétait l'ensemble qui lui allait parfaitement, il fallait bien le reconnaître.

Les mains manucurées tenaient Hermione par les épaules alors qu'il l'embrassait sur les deux joues. Puis il se tourna vers Severus. Alors il siffla…

— Mimiiiie, présente-moi ce fascinant personnage, minauda-t-il tout en faisant courir un regard admiratif et gourmand sur ce qu'il voyait du maître en potions.

— Paul ! sourit l'infirmière, arrête un peu ton cinéma. J'ai dit à Severus que tu étais simple. Pas besoin de spectacle avec lui.

Aussitôt, le comportement et la physionomie du jeune homme changea.

— Ok, fit-il avec un sourire.

Puis il tendit la main à celui qui lui faisait face.

— Je m'appelle Paul Cogann, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer Severus.

La poigne était ferme, franche et le grand sorcier apprécia. Il inclina la tête en guise de salut.

— Bonsoir Paul. Severus Snape. Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ? Il n'y a pas si longtemps que Miss Granger est revenue en Angleterre.

— Oh, mais Mimie et moi, nous nous connaissons depuis plusieurs années. J'ai eu un accident il y a sept ans à Melbourne et j'ai atterri entre les délicates mains de cette jeune femme. Elle m'a soigné et nous sommes devenus amis. À chacun de mes voyages en Océanie, nous nous retrouvions pour passer quelques jours ensemble. J'ai été très heureux d'apprendre qu'elle revenait au pays. Nous pouvons ainsi nous voir beaucoup plus souvent.

Hermione se leva en leur disant qu'elle devait aller aux toilettes et s'éloigna en titubant légèrement. Paul la suivit des yeux en souriant mais son sourire disparut en se tournant vers le laborantin.

— Maintenant, jouons cartes sur table. Vous n'êtes pas plus homo que moi hétéro. Alors à quoi rime tout ça, Monsieur Snape ? gronda le jeune homme.

L'interpellé leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

— C'est vrai Paul, je ne suis pas gay. Hermione s'est mis ça en tête et cherche à m'aider à trouver mon âme sœur.

— Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir détrompée ?

— J'avoue avoir trouvé cela amusant au départ. Puis je me suis dit que ça pourrait nous rapprocher, nous faire passer du temps ensemble, pendant lequel elle finirait bien par s'apercevoir de son erreur…

— Sauf qu'elle s'obstine dans son idée, soupira Paul. Je la reconnais bien là. Mais expliquez-moi pourquoi vous voulez passer du temps avec elle ?

Severus fixa le garçon dans les yeux.

— Parce qu'elle me plait, affirma-t-il.

— Elle vous plait pour une partie de jambes en l'air ou pour plus ?

La question directe ne surprit pas le potionniste. Il avait compris que Paul cherchait à protéger son amie. Il eut un geste vague de la main.

— Je n'en sais rien. Comment le savoir d'ailleurs ? Évidemment que je la veux dans mon lit ! Alors peut-être serait-ce le prélude à quelque chose de plus sérieux…

— J'apprécie votre honnêteté Severus. D'ailleurs je n'en espérais pas moins de vous. Je vous connais, vous savez ? Tout au moins j'ai entendu parler de vous et de votre histoire, il y a quelques années. Notre monde est petit. Votre rôle dans la guerre est connu et célébré. Je sais que vous êtes un puissant sorcier, un homme d'honneur mais aussi quelqu'un d'assez renfermé, taciturne, secret.

— J'aime la tranquillité. Croyez-moi, quand on a traversé ce que j'ai vécu, on aspire à la paix et à l'oubli. Sans pour autant vouloir renoncer aux bonnes choses de la vie.

— Et les femmes en font partie, sourit l'autre.

— Assurément, plus précisément Hermione Granger. Elle revient…

— Je vais jouer le jeu Severus. Mais gare à vous si vous lui faites du mal… eut le temps de prévenir le jeune homme.

Aussitôt il reprit une posture plus en accord avec son personnage. Curieux phénomène, pensa Severus. Côté pile un garçon enjoué, ne cachant pas ses préférences, toujours en représentation. Côté face un homme profond, sincère, gagnant aussi à être connu pour cette autre facette. Et ces deux personnalités cohabitaient sereinement en Paul.

— Alors les garçons, vous avez fait connaissance ? s'exclama Hermione, ragaillardie par son passage aux toilettes.

Severus eut une grimace en s'entendant qualifier de « garçon ». Il avait largement passé l'âge ! Paul lui lança un regard éloquent, semblant s'être fait la même réflexion.

— Oui ! s'écria le plus jeune. Nous venons même de décider de sortir en boite et je sais où nous allons passer une soirée. Quand seriez-vous libre tous les deux pour une virée au XXL ?

Les trois amis s'accordèrent sur un vendredi soir, deux semaines plus tard. Ils décidèrent de se quitter à ce moment-là ; il commençait à se faire tard et ils travaillaient tous le lendemain. Ils gagnèrent une petite rue tranquille et chacun transplana vers son chez-soi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand Hermione arriva à l'hôpital, Dolly ne fit aucune remarque sur son retard ni sur la trace de l'oreiller qui lui barrait la joue. Elle en avait l'habitude et tout en étant amusée, s'inquiétait pour son amie et son déficit de sommeil.

Après l'avoir saluée, Hermione s'empara du dossier des patients en attente de soins et commença à se rendre dans le premier box.

— Hermione ! l'interpella-t-elle. Il y a un message pour toi de Maître Snape…

La jeune infirmière haussa un sourcil. Qu'avait-il donc à lui dire si peu de temps après s'être vus ? Elle revint sur ses pas pour prendre la note. Elle ouvrit le pli et eut un petit soupir de dépit en en prenant connaissance. Son ancien professeur lui demandait de passer le voir le plus rapidement possible pour résoudre un problème sérieux. Que se passait-il donc ? Était-ce en relation avec la soirée de la veille ? Ne voulait-il plus qu'elle s'immisce dans sa vie ? Peut-être à cause de Paul… ?

Elle remercia sa collègue d'un sourire et se rendit en salle de soin. Une heure et demie plus tard, elle frappait à la porte du laboratoire, un peu anxieuse. Quand la porte s'ouvrit sur le grand potionniste, elle redressa les épaules, prête à subir ses foudres.

Il l'invita à entrer d'un geste avant de refermer la porte derrière elle. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle dit d'une petite voix :

— Bonjour Severus. Que se passe-t'il ?

— Ça ! gronda-t-il en lui montrant son index.

Ne comprenant pas, Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux. Il était pâle et une grimace de douleur déformait son visage.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Le Maître des potions haussa les siens.

— Mais vous ne voyez rien par Merlin ! Comment allez-vous m'enlever cette énorme écharde si vous ne la voyez pas ?

Hermione s'approcha et faillit éclater de rire. Effectivement, un minuscule point noir au bout de l'index droit du laborantin ressemblait à une écharde. Mais de là à dire qu'elle était énorme…

— Hum hum… Bien… Je vois…

La jeune infirmière retint un sourire d'autant que le grand homme semblait souffrir le martyr.

— Avez-vous une aiguille, Severus ?

— Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Que je me promène avec ma boîte à couture ? Non, je n'ai pas d'aiguille ! Et je vous défends de rire ! Ça fait un mal de chien…

— Je n'en doute pas… Comment vous êtes-vous fait ça ?

— Sur une étagère de la réserve.

— Bon, je vais chercher une aiguille, je reviens.

Dans le couloir, Hermione ne put retenir un rire incrédule. Comment cet homme immensément courageux, qui avait subi les infâmes traitements du Seigneur des Ténèbres, survécu à la morsure d'un horrible serpent, pouvait-il être près de s'évanouir à cause d'une minuscule écharde ? Les hommes étaient-ils si douillets ? Et pourquoi n'avait-il pas résolu le problème d'un Sort ?

La jeune femme revint bientôt avec le matériel nécessaire à l'extraction de la poutre fichée dans le doigt de Severus. Celui-ci subit l'opération bravement, et sembla respirer plus librement alors qu'Hermione désinfectait la terrible blessure et la recouvrait d'un pansement.

Sans s'en rendre compte, la jeune infirmière garda la main de Severus dans la sienne, admirant ses longs doigts fins, ses ongles coupés courts, ressentant les callosités des bouts de doigts et de la paume de la main, stigmates des années passées à couper, râper, trancher divers ingrédients utiles aux potions.

Severus retenait son souffle. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur Miss Granger, appréciant son petit nez retroussé et ses minuscules taches de rousseur, sa peau fraiche, ses lèvres pleines et ses cheveux soyeux emprisonnés en queue de cheval, à son habitude.

Dans un raclement de gorge, Hermione lâcha la main qu'elle tenait et se détourna pour cacher son émoi. Il l'avait laissée faire, ne s'était pas dégagé. Que pensait-il ? Elle avait senti son regard sur elle…

Elle se racla la gorge.

— Expliquez-moi quelque chose… Pourquoi ne pas avoir utilisé un sort pour enlever cette vilaine écharde ?

Il la regarda comme si elle était folle.

— Vous ne savez pas les risques de lancer des sorts dans un laboratoire Granger ? Pas étonnant que vous ne soyez pas devenue maitresse en potions…

L'interpellée se maudit de n'avoir pas réfléchi avant de poser cette question idiote. Bien évidemment que dans l'élaboration de potions, l'utilisation de sorts était à proscrire pour ne pas risquer d'incidents. Elle éluda la critique et lança :

— Je retourne travailler… Si vous vous sentez mal, appelez-moi, lui lança-t-elle moqueuse.

— Ça ira Granger ! Fichez-moi le camp !

Alors qu'elle refermait la porte derrière elle, elle entendit :

— Merci Hermione…

Avec un sourire, elle s'éloigna dans le couloir, le cœur en fête. Sa mine réjouie fit plaisir à Dolly. La rousse la héla :

— Et bien ! Il a l'air d'avoir été agréable, le rendez-vous avec le terrible maître Snape !

Hermione éclata de rire. Elle entreprit de raconter à sa collègue l'agonie du grand professeur. Les deux amies furent prises d'un fou rire irrépressible. Finalement, le froid potionniste avait un point faible : il pouvait être douillet comme un petit enfant.

— Je le trouve attendrissant, en fait. Lui qui a subi tellement d'épreuves, se montrer démuni face à une écharde le rend beaucoup plus abordable.

Dolly eut un ricanement.

— Autant qu'un Pit Bull… Fais attention à toi, il fait semblant d'être tout doux pour mieux te croquer…

— Et qui te dis que ça ne me plairait pas d'être croquée par lui ? murmura Hermione.

La rouquine ouvrit de grands yeux.

— Quoi ? Il te plait ?

— Je ne sais pas… Il ne me plait pas vraiment mais… comment dire ? Si je fais abstraction des années d'école et de sa propension à être désagréable, j'avoue que physiquement, il ne me laisse pas indifférente.

— Ouais… Il est vrai qu'il est assez intéressant… Une attitude droite et fière, des gestes mesurés, gracieux sans être efféminés, il est très classe je trouve. Dommage que sa belle voix ne prononce pas beaucoup d'amabilités… Il a aussi un regard envoutant. J'ai rarement vu des yeux aussi noirs. Ils sont magnifiques. Il me plait bien aussi, finalement.

Hermione regardait son amie, les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés, les lèvres pincées.

— Dis-donc ! Tu oublies que tu es mariée ? Depuis quand as-tu repéré le professeur Snape ?

Dolly éclata de rire.

— La jalousie est un vilain défaut Hermy ! Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je te le laisse Ton Severus ! Je suis très amoureuse et très heureuse avec Mike.

Hermione haussa les épaules en saisissant des dossiers et s'en alla au premier étage pour l'habituelle distribution des potions. Dolly sourit en l'entendant bougonner : «C'est pas Mon Severus »…

En sortant de son travail, la jeune sorcière eut la bonne surprise de recevoir un appel de ses parents sur son téléphone portable moldu. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'elle ne les avait pas vus puisqu'ils étaient partis en croisière dans les Caraïbes. Elle répondit avec joie à leur invitation à diner pour le soir même.

Quand elle arriva chez Emma et John Granger, une délicieuse odeur de rôti et de tarte aux pommes flottait dans l'air. Elle serra ses parents dans ses bras et écouta le récit de leurs vacances d'une oreille inattentive. Voyant qu'elle était ailleurs, sa mère s'enquit :

— Tout va bien ma chérie ?

— Oh… Oui maman, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis un peu distraite. Je suis heureuse que vous ayez passé de bons moments.

— Dis-moi ce qui te préoccupe, avança Emma. Je vois bien que tu es dans la lune. Tu as rencontré un beau jeune homme ? sourit-elle.

À ces mots, son père leva la tête de son journal.

— Oui et non. J'ai retrouvé quelqu'un. Un homme que je croyais mort depuis la bataille finale…

— De qui s'agit-il ? demanda John.

— De Severus Snape, notre professeur de potions et des forces du mal…

— Celui qui a tué Dumbledore, le mangemort qui a été réhabilité après sa mort ? Il est vivant ? s'étonna John.

— Oui, c'est bien lui. Il avait en fait avalé un bézoard, pour contrer le venin du serpent avant l'attaque et a réussi à boire des potions avant de perdre connaissance, après notre départ.

— Oui, je me souviens de ce que tu nous a raconté. Tu étais retournée chercher son corps mais il avait disparu.

— Minerva McGonagall l'avait trouvé et emmené à l'hôpital…

— Mince alors ! Quelle histoire ! Où est-il alors ?

— Il tient le laboratoire des potions de Sainte Mangouste !

— Tu le vois souvent donc… observa sa mère.

— Oui, assez souvent… Nous… nous avons prévu de sortir un soir, avec Paul…

— Mais c'est génial ! Euh… il me semble me souvenir que cet homme était assez difficile, je me trompe ? s'inquiéta Emma.

— Il a un caractère fort et entier mais c'est quelqu'un de droit, honnête et profondément respectueux. Il est aussi très intelligent et cultivé. Il excelle dans son art des potions.

Sa mère pencha la tête, regarda sa fille et eut un petit sourire discret vers son mari. Tous deux pensaient la même chose. C'était la première fois que leur fille leur parlait d'un homme en termes si élogieux. Il devait avoir près de 20 ans de plus qu'elle mais ils savaient que pour les sorciers, une différence d'âge pareille équivalait à cinq ou six ans chez les moldus.

Le sujet fut clos. La famille Granger apprécia cette soirée de retrouvailles, l'amour qu'ils se portaient se lisait dans chaque geste, chaque regard.


	7. Chapter 7

Un grand merci pour vos retours, j'essaye de répondre à chacun-chacune en PM… Fantomette34, MrsElisabeth Darcy31, Zeugma412; DGBA, Petite-Licorne-Arc-En-Ciel, KikainLove1, LinetteD, Cicidy, Silverbutterfly209, Tralapapa, hpemilia… En cette semaine de commémoration de la disparition de celui que nous aimons toutes, notre cher Alan Rickman, une pensée pour lui et ses proches…  
La suite pour vous, je vous souhaite bonne lecture et je vous embrasse. Je rappelle que rien n'est à moi !

Chapitre 7

Hermione ne revit pas Severus pendant les deux semaines suivantes. Tous les matins, les potions qu'elle lui avait commandées la veille l'attendaient à son bureau. Pas de message, pas le moindre petit mot les accompagnait. Oh, elle le connaissait. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas à s'attendre à quelque gentillesse de sa part. Mais elle aurait bien aimé trouver parfois un parchemin avec simplement écrit dessus : « bonne journée ». Elle se serait même contentée d'un « Granger »… C'est dire si elle était pathétique ! Elle avait hâte que la soirée au XXL se produise…

Le vendredi soir tant attendu se profila. Elle fila sous la douche en rentrant de l'hôpital et s'habilla à toute vitesse. Heureusement qu'elle avait pensé à sa tenue le matin ! Fin prête, elle transplana au pub habituel où ses deux partenaires pour la soirée devaient l'attendre. Effectivement, Paul et Severus étaient attablés devant un verre lorsqu'elle le retrouva. Elle s'assit avec eux.

— Ma Mimie ! Que veux-tu boire ?

— Un mojito s'il te plait. Bonsoir Severus, dit-elle en regardant le potionniste.

Celui-ci lui fit un signe de tête, son regard noir notant le pantalon de cuir moulant les hanches rondes et le chemisier blanc près du corps de la jeune femme. Un perfecto noir en cuir lui aussi complétait l'ensemble.

Les trois amis sirotèrent leurs boissons, Hermione commanda une tournée supplémentaire tout en devisant avec le jeune tahitien. Le sombre professeur ne disait rien, se contentant d'observer la jeune infirmière qui commençait à avoir chaud.

Paul termina son verre et donna le signal du départ. Ils se levèrent, avec tout de même moins d'enthousiasme en ce qui concernait Severus. « Dans quoi me suis-je fourré ? », pensa-t-il. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter plus. À peine au dehors, Paul les entraîna vers un lieu de transplanage et les emporta dans un tourbillon. Ils atterrirent dans une ruelle aboutissant sur Invicta Place, adresse à laquelle se situait l'un des plus célèbres bars gays de Londres.

Le colosse de l'entrée salua chaleureusement Paul. Celui-ci avait ses habitudes dans cette discothèque. À peine la porte passée, les sorciers furent happés par l'ambiance joyeuse qui régnait dans l'établissement. Outre le rose fluo des néons du bar, les murs étaient recouverts de glaces qui reflétaient à l'infini cette couleur gaie. Severus se demanda un instant s'il n'allait pas être malade tellement ce ton criard lui brûlait les yeux. Une foule bigarrée et fringante se démenait sur la piste au son d'un air pop des années quatre-vingt.

Le Maître en Potions allait tourner les talons quand Hermione l'attrapa par le bras, anticipant sa fuite. Elle l'entraîna vers une table entourée de banquettes où Paul venait de s'installer en leur faisant de grands signes. Il haussa la voix pour se faire entendre d'eux par-dessus la musique.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez boire ?

— Comme tout à l'heure pour moi, choisit Hermione, je préfère ne pas faire de mélanges…

— Un double whisky ! Irlandais, précisa Severus.

Une bonne dose d'alcool l'aiderait sûrement à apprécier le moment… ou pas. Il n'eut soudain plus envie de partir. Miss Granger s'était glissée contre lui pour laisser la place à trois jeunes femmes qui venaient d'arriver et lorgnaient les places libres avec envie.

La jeune infirmière, un peu éméchée, posa une main sur la cuisse ferme de son voisin pour se rapprocher de lui. Le sentant tressaillir elle lui dit à l'oreille :

— Poussez-vous un peu professeur, laissons ces dames s'installer. Il y a bien de la place pour six…

Une des nouvelles arrivées s'installa près d'Hermione, une lueur intéressée au fond des yeux. Cette fille déplut instantanément à Severus qui entoura les épaules de l'infirmière pour l'attirer vers lui.

— Cette jeune femme n'est là que pour accompagner des amis… pas par intérêt. intima-t-il à l'effrontée, un éclat dangereux dans le regard.

L'interpellée se le tint pour dit et s'éloigna quelque peu, non sans regarder Severus d'un air suspicieux. Aussitôt celui-ci ôta son bras. Il avait manqué se trahir ! Il allait devoir se surveiller s'il ne voulait pas que Granger devine ce qu'il lui cachait.

La sorcière commençait à le détailler d'un œil interrogateur. Il haussa un sourcil condescendant. Hermione se demandait bien quelle mouche l'avait piqué, à jouer ainsi au preux chevalier. Puis elle pensa qu'il avait voulu la protéger, sachant que ses congénères ne l'attiraient pas. Curieuse réaction tout de même de la part de cet homme si froid. Cela n'avait somme toute rien de bizarre, sachant toute la protection qu'il avait offerte aux élèves durant les années de guerre…

Mais tout de même, pour un homo, il n'avait pas hésité à la toucher et à la serrer contre lui. Il avait même frémi lorsqu'elle s'était appuyée de la main sur sa cuisse. À moins que ce ne fut de dégoût…

La jeune infirmière l'épia du coin de l'œil. Il était assis au fond de la banquette, les bras croisés sur son torse, dans son attitude habituelle, les yeux braqués sur la piste de danse. Il regardait d'un air renfrogné les silhouettes qui s'agitaient en tous sens. La lumière saccadées des spots suivant le rythme de la musique provoquait des flashs sur son visage fermé. Il semblait ravi d'être en cet endroit !

À ce moment, il tourna la tête et son regard se ficha dans le sien. Elle frémit en y voyant la lueur familière, celle qu'elle y discernait depuis leur deuxième rendez-vous. Elle était incapable de bouger. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, sa respiration s'accéléra alors qu'elle pensait reconnaitre le désir dans les yeux noirs. Les deux billes obsidiennes lui envoyait un tel message sensuel qu'elle se sentit prise de vertiges. Ses mains se firent moites, tandis qu'elle sentait sourdre au creux de sa féminité une humidité révélatrice.

Le contact visuel fut rompu par le retour de Paul avec les consommations. Hermione se jeta avec soulagement sur son cocktail, en avala une grande gorgée et appuya son verre sur chacune de ses joues dans l'espoir de faire baisser sa température. Son geste provoqua un rictus moqueur chez Severus qui semblait tout à fait serein.

Sauf que le maître en potions savait masquer son jeu. Il était beaucoup moins impassible que ce qu'il paraissait. Son calme olympien n'était qu'apparent. Intérieurement, il était en ébullition et priait pour ne pas avoir à se lever. L'état d'excitation dans lequel il se trouvait serait alors visible et il ne voulait pas que la sorcière s'en aperçoive. Il avait un rôle à jouer, rôle qui lui pesait au regard de la fièvre qui envahissait la jeune femme. Il savait qu'elle était troublée et au moins aussi excitée que lui.

Au bout d'un moment à taper du pied en mesure, Paul se leva et saisit Hermione par le bras. Il la fit littéralement enjamber Severus pour l'entraîner sur la piste. Là, ils se mirent à se déhancher face à face, en riant comme des gamins. L'ancien professeur leva les yeux au ciel, déplorant une fois de plus la comédie qu'il avait initiée.

Il n'allait pas rester là pendant des heures, assis sur ce siège inconfortable à regarder des olibrius se secouer dans tous les sens ! Il n'avait jamais compris ce que les gens trouvaient de réjouissant à suivre ces rythmes syncopés. Encore une valse, un tango… à la limite un slow. Mais ça ! C'était bon pour les sauvages ! Au moins, les danses de salon permettaient d'enlacer sa cavalière, de l'emporter dans ses bras. Du corps à corps, voilà ce qui lui plaisait. Tout au moins avec les femmes et plus particulièrement Hermione Granger.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, les deux amis revinrent s'effondrer à ses côtés, haletants, en sueur. Ils le remercièrent d'un pouce levé, s'empressant de vider les verres que Severus avait commandés.

— Vous ne dansez pas Severus ? s'enquit Hermione quand elle eut repris son souffle.

Il haussa un sourcil agacé.

— Vous appelez ça de la danse ? fit-il en montrant la piste.

La sorcière éclata d'un rire cristallin. Paul leva soudain un doigt en s'écriant :

— Je sais où je vais vous emmener Severus ! Mais oui, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ?

L'air réjoui du jeune homme ne disait rien qui vaille au sombre sorcier. Allons bon, où allait-il encore se retrouver ?

— Le Rétro Bar ! Si vous aimez la valse et toutes ces danses anciennes, c'est LE lieu où il faut aller !

Ah ! Eh bien voilà ! Peut-être arriverait-il à avoir Granger dans ses bras… Il ne fallait pas désespérer !

— Cette discothèque rétro est ouverte les après-midi de quatre à huit heures… Ça vous tente, Severus ? minauda Paul. Ce bar est fréquenté par des gens de tous horizons et de toutes tendances. Mais tous très bien.

L'homme retint un reniflement agacé. Il se méfiait comme la peste des « gens très bien ». Il prit sur lui pour présenter au garçon ce qui ressemblait le plus à un sourire.

Le coin de ses lèvres se releva et Hermione, qui le connaissait bien, ne fut pas dupe. Pourquoi diable semblait-il si peu tenté par cette sortie ? Bien évidemment, elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas les mondanités. Mais aussi, il ne trouverait pas un compagnon en restant cloitré dans son laboratoire ou dans son appartement qu'elle devinait sombre et spartiate. La vie austère qu'il devait mener ne favorisait pas les rencontres.

Désireuse de le pousser à sortir, elle s'exclama :

— Oui ! Quelle bonne idée ! J'y suis allée la semaine dernière avec Dolly et son mari. Nous y avons passé un moment très agréable. Demain samedi vous ne travaillez pas Severus. On pourrait s'y retrouver tous les trois.

Le concerné retint une grimace. Visiblement elle avait l'intention de lui coller aux basques. Mais il la vit brusquement blêmir.

— Oh non ! fit-elle dépitée. J'ai promis à Dolly de travailler à sa place ce week-end…

Severus leva les yeux au ciel. Merci Merlin, un peu de répit. Il lui faudrait déjà un peu de temps pour se remettre de la présente soirée. Alors enchaîner sur quatre heures de danse le lendemain était au-dessus de ses forces. Il y avait tout de même des limites à ce dont il était capable de supporter, même pour Granger.

Il posa son regard sur elle. Elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, triturant ses doigts, déçue.

— Ce n'est pas grave Hermione, pour la première fois je vais y aller seul avec Severus, intervint Paul. Tu viendras avec nous une prochaine semaine.

Il fit un discret clin d'œil au sorcier qui inclina brièvement la tête. Ouf ! Il savait que Paul ne le trahirait pas en avouant à son amie qu'ils ne se rendraient pas au Rétro Bar ce week-end. Car il n'avait bien sûr aucune intention d'y aller sans elle…

L'attachant jeune sorcier avait compris la démarche de Severus. Le plus vieux avait l'intention de courtiser son amie. Mais puisque celle-ci le croyait gay et ne démordait pas de son idée, il allait entrer dans son jeu et la laisser s'attacher à lui. Paul n'était pas convaincu de la justesse du plan de Severus. Il veillerait personnellement à ce qu'Hermione ne souffre pas de la situation ni d'un manque de sentiment de son prétendant.

Il vit alors sa jeune amie bailler et se frotter les yeux. Visiblement elle était fatiguée. Aussi il se leva, donnant le signal du départ. Il sourit en voyant l'air soulagé de Severus, sourire qui s'effaça lorsqu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec son ex, Garett. Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard. La tension était palpable. L'infidèle se redressa de toute sa hauteur, qui devait bien culminer en tout et pour tout à un mètre soixante-dix et toisa son ancien petit ami.

— Je vois que tu n'as pas traîné pour me remplacer ! Il éclata d'un rire aigre. Je ne donne pas deux mois à ton nouveau mec pour se rendre compte de ta nullité et…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. Severus s'était jeté sur lui et le tenait fermement par le col. Les yeux noirs glacés plantés dans les siens, l'inconstant passa par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Paul resta figé, choqué par la rapidité de l'attaque du sorcier. Hermione n'était pas surprise par la réaction du maître en potions, ni par sa vivacité. Néanmoins, connaissant son caractère et se souvenant de sa capacité à être sans pitié, elle s'interposa en s'accrochant à son bras.

— Severus, laissez-le. Il ne mérite pas que vous soyez arrêté par la police. La bêtise ne se soigne pas par la violence.

Le sombre sorcier était immobile, l'étau autour du cou de Garett nullement desserré. La main d'Hermione se fit plus douce, caressant l'avant-bras dur comme de l'acier. Il relâcha enfin les doigts, les décontractant devant le visage de l'apeuré. Celui-ci fixait les longues phalanges qui avaient failli l'étrangler. Il déglutit en se redressant.

— Ne vous approchez plus jamais de Paul… susurra Severus d'une voix métallique.

L'autre ne demanda pas son reste et fila au fond de la salle. Hermione laissa glisser sa main pour prendre celle de son ancien professeur. Elle ne fut consciente de son geste que quand il serra ses doigts, les entrelaçant aux siens. Il tira sur son bras pour qu'elle le suive tout en poussant Paul vers la sortie.

Dehors, Paul sembla reprendre ses esprits. Il posa la main sur l'épaule du laborantin, remarquant au passage les doigts joints.

— Merci Severus. J'ai été tellement surpris par l'apparition de Garett ! Je ne savais pas qu'il était revenu d'Italie. Apparemment ça n'a pas marché avec son Vénitien…

— Je me suis peut-être interposé trop vite, je suis désolé. Vous auriez sans doute voulu discuter avec lui…

— Non, non, s'empressa de le rassurer le jeune homme. Nous ne nous sommes pas quittés en très bon terme. Il a eu des mots très durs envers moi à ce moment-là et visiblement il s'apprêtait à être encore désagréable. Vous m'avez sauvé d'une humiliation publique, encore merci.

Severus inclina la tête. Il lâcha la main d'Hermione qui se sentit alors un peu perdue. Le contact lui manquait et elle restait dans l'expectative quant au geste du sorcier. Les trois compères échangèrent leurs adresses et les deux hommes convinrent d'un rendez-vous chez Paul le lendemain vers deux heures de l'après-midi. Pour mettre au point leur sortie au Rétro Bar, pensa la jeune femme…

Ils gagnèrent une petite ruelle et transplanèrent chacun de leur côté.

Le lendemain soir, Hermione retrouva Ginny et Harry à leur pub favori. Le couple avait réquisitionné Molly pour garder les enfants et profiter d'une soirée avec leur amie. Après les salutations et embrassades d'usage, la conversation ne tarda pas à s'orienter sur le sujet du maître des potions.

— Alors Hermione, attaqua Harry, où en es-tu de tes projets d'aide à Severus ?

La jeune femme soupira et fronça les sourcils. — Tu ne vas pas me laisser en paix tant que tu ne sauras pas, n'est-ce-pas ?

— Exact ! Alors ?

— Alors je lui ai fait rencontrer Paul. Tu sais, mon ami tahitien.

— Oui, bien sûr, Paul, je m'en souviens. C'est une bonne idée, lui doit savoir où rencontrer quelqu'un qui pourrait convenir.

— Hermione, intervint Ginny, je pense que tu fais fausse route avec Severus. Je ne crois pas une seule seconde qu'il puisse être gay !

— Et bien moi, j'en suis persuadée, rétorqua la brune. La preuve, il nous a accompagné sans rechigner au XXL et dans quelques temps, nous irons au Rétro Bar.

La rouquine eut une moue dubitative. Le sujet fut clos et les trois amis savourèrent de leur soirée.


	8. Chapter 8

Un grand merci à Fantomette34, Zeugma412, hpemilia, LinetteD, DGBA, KikainLove1, Cicidy pour leur commentaire. Vous me faites un grand plaisir. La suite pour vous avec un peu de retard, pour cause de week-end intense en festivités… Vous allez sans doute être un peu frustrés mais le prochain chapitre sera le bon, patience… Bonne lecture et grosses bises à toutes et tous.

Chapitre 8

Suite à la soirée avec Hermione et son épouse, Harry décida de rendre visite à son ancien professeur. Comme il lui fallait un prétexte, n'ayant aucune raison de s'inviter dans son laboratoire, il prépara une commande de potions pour son service. Le lendemain, il se rendit donc à Sainte Mangouste pour tâcher de comprendre ce que le maître des potions pouvait bien avoir à y gagner à fréquenter Hermione. Qu'il la laisse interférer dans sa vie monacale avait de quoi surprendre.

Il toqua à la porte de l'officine et arbora un sourire bienveillant. Severus sentit tout de suite l'entourloupe.

— Potter ! Que me vaut le plaisir… ironisa le grand homme.

— Bonjour Severus. Je vous apporte une commande pour le ministère…

L'autre leva un sourcil.

— Vous ne pouviez pas l'envoyer, comme d'habitude ?

Voyant que son aîné n'était pas dupe, il décida de jouer franc-jeu.

— En fait… je voulais vous parler.

— Ah oui ? Et de quoi donc ?

— D'Hermione.

— Bien sûr ! Je m'en serait douté ! fit l'autre avec un soupir. La peste soit de ces Gryffondors, toujours protecteurs et se mêlant de tout !

— Vous ne pouvez pas me reprocher de m'inquiéter pour mon amie…

— Surtout si elle est entre les griffes du grand méchant Snape… Comme je vous comprends ! ricana-t-il.

Harry eut le bon goût de paraître gêné.

— je ne veux pas me mêler de votre vie, Severus, mais Hermione a un… comment dire… un lien avec vous qui date de la dernière bataille. En fait, elle prend trop à cœur d'aider les autres, même malgré eux.

— Je sais ça. Mais essayez de faire changer d'avis Miss Granger ! Je me prête au jeu qu'elle a initié, dans sa folie expiatoire. J'ai pourtant tenté de lui faire comprendre qu'elle faisait fausse route, peine perdue ! Elle est têtue comme un âne. Donc j'ai décidé de la laisser faire… Elle finira bien par se rendre compte de son erreur.

— Je sais bien que vous n'êtes pas plus gay que moi… Vous avez raison. Elle est butée sur son idée. Mais elle souhaite juste vous rendre la vie plus agréable. Rien de plus. Ne la blessez pas.

— Je ne veux aucunement la blesser. Pour être franc avec vous Potter… Je pense qu'elle attend bien plus de moi et j'ai l'intention de lui donner ce qu'elle veut !

Harry se figea et fit la carpe pendant plusieurs seconde, au grand amusement de Snape.

— Vous voulez dire… bafouilla le balafré lorsqu'il eut repris ses esprits, vous voulez dire que vous la mettriez dans votre lit ?

— Elle y viendra toute seule et très vite, assura tranquillement le potionniste.

Le visage livide de son vis-à-vis réjouit le laborantin au plus haut point. Enfin, il avait réussi à clouer le bec au Morveux-Qui-Avait-Vaincu ! Quel pied ! Mais celui-ci se reprit bien vite.

— J'espère que vous savez où vous allez, gronda l'auror. Vous aurez affaire à moi si vous lui faites du mal.

— Mais je ne lui ferai aucun mal, Potter ! Pour qui me prenez-vous ? Me croyez-vous capable de faire du mal à une femme ? À Miss Granger, de surcroit ? Croyez-moi, je n'ai pas envie de vous avoir sur le dos pour le restant de mes jours ! railla-t-il.

Harry fixa les yeux sombres quelques instants avant de se sentir brusquement rassuré.

— Vous avez des sentiments pour elle, n'est-ce-pas ?

— Si vous espérer que je vais vous parler de ce que je ressens pour Hermione, vous vous fourrez la baguette dans l'œil ! Sachez seulement que j'ai… beaucoup de considération pour votre amie, concéda le sombre sorcier.

L'autre eut un sourire soulagé. Si Severus Snape avouait avoir « beaucoup de considération pour Hermione », cela voulait dire beaucoup. Probablement était-il amoureux d'elle, sans se l'avouer sans doute. Cet homme avait un lourd passif, sentimentalement parlant. Il aurait certainement besoin de temps pour admettre un attachement à qui que ce soit. Quant à Hermione, Harry la soupçonnait de ressentir un peu plus que de l'amitié et de l'affection envers leur ancien professeur. Mais jusqu'où oserait-elle aller avec lui ? Il se promettait de veiller au grain, un amour non partagé pouvait être destructeur.

La semaine passa. L'autre chose notable de ces jours fut la visite de Paul à Severus au lendemain de la soirée au XXL. Ils eurent une grande discussion tous les deux, principalement au sujet d'Hermione Granger. Le premier pour tenter de savoir quels étaient réellement les desseins du second envers elle. Le second pour persuader le premier de sa sincérité quant à ses objectifs.

Severus eut du mal à convaincre Paul de ses bonnes intentions. Eh bien quoi ? Il n'y avait aucun mal à vouloir attirer une femme dans son lit ! Surtout si c'était pour lui donner du plaisir… et en prendre par la même occasion. Toutes les relations sexuelles entre un homme et une femme ne se terminaient pas par un mariage, merci Merlin ! D'ailleurs, il n'était pas sûr que Miss Granger recherchait à tout prix un mari. Faire un tour entre ses draps, oui, elle le voulait et Severus était certain qu'elle y serait bien plus tôt que Paul le pensait.

Considérant cela comme acquis, le Maître en Potions dut palabrer pendant ce qu'il lui parut être des heures pour gagner la confiance du plus jeune. Finalement, celui-ci accepta le fait que son aîné devienne l'amant de son amie. Severus soupira tout en jurant de mettre tout en œuvre pour prendre soin d'elle et de ses sentiments. De ce moment, une amitié, ou ce qui y ressemblait le plus du côté de Severus, naquit entre les deux hommes, sans aucune arrière-pensée ni équivoque.

Le sombre sorcier sourit intérieurement en pensant que cette femme provoquait chez certains un comportement protecteur, alors que chez lui, c'était tout autre chose…

Il l'aperçut deux fois au cours des trois semaines suivantes. Au début de la quatrième semaine, il prit le temps de l'inviter au Rétro Bar le samedi suivant à quatre heures. Pour le moment, deux heures lui semblaient amplement suffisantes. Il avait largement le temps de déployer tous ses atouts pour la séduire… Il envoya un hibou à Paul pour le prévenir, si éventuellement il souhaitait se joindre à eux.

À l'heure dite, ce samedi, ils se retrouvèrent chez Paul. Les hommes étaient habillés tous deux d'un pantalon noir, une chemise d'un blanc immaculé pour Severus, rose pour Paul et d'une veste noire. Hermione portait un long manteau noir également. Le plus jeune sorcier les fit transplaner au seuil de la boîte. Des airs de musette s'échappaient par l'entrebâillement de la double porte, gardée par un jeune homme. Celui-ci donna l'accolade au jeune sorcier tout en lui glissant quelque chose à l'oreille. Paul eut un sourire ravi et lui fit un clin d'œil.

Ils entrèrent et Severus sut que cet endroit allait très vite lui taper sur les nerfs. Le même genre de décor que le XXL, dans les tons rose… Une foule hétéroclite et bigarrée se mouvait sur la piste, sous des lumières tamisées, au son d'un tango argentin que certains dansaient à la perfection. D'autres par contre, se livraient à une parodie de danse, écrasant les pieds de leurs partenaires, féminins ou masculins, bousculant au passage d'autres couples en riant très fort.

Les compères s'installèrent à une table un peu à l'écart. Severus avait déjà repéré trois hommes installés près d'eux, qui avaient semblé intéressés par leur arrivée. Sans vraiment savoir si c'était Paul ou lui qui les intéressaient, ou si c'était Hermione. Au moment où celle-ci retira son manteau, il prit conscience de sa tenue.

Alors qu'elle posait son vêtement sur le dossier de sa chaise et qu'elle s'asseyait avec grâce, il détailla la jolie robe rouge à encolure large qui dévoilait de graciles épaules. La taille mince, serrée par une ceinture noire, laissait descendre le tissu soyeux en une jupe évasée qui s'arrêtait juste au-dessus du genou. Ses jambes étaient gainées de soie noire et elle portait des escarpins de la même couleur, à talons d'environ huit centimètres, mettant en valeur de fines chevilles. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon lâche dont quelques mèches s'échappaient artistiquement autour de son visage. Un léger maquillage réveillait l'éclat de sa peau, le noisette brillant de ses yeux et le pulpeux de ses lèvres, soulignées de rouge carmin.

Elle était… magnifique.

Aucun doute, c'était bien Hermione qui attirait l'attention des trois occupants de la table voisine. Heureusement, la jeune femme leur tournait le dos alors que lui leur faisait face. Il aurait tout loisir d'intervenir si l'un d'eux osait l'approcher. Aucun ne poserait la main sur elle !

Paul frétillait comme un gardon. Il avait repéré quelques jeunes ingénus répartis autour de la piste et attendant le cavalier idéal pour passer un bon moment. Et pas seulement dans le domaine de la danse…

Si cela pouvait le détourner de ses pensées moroses et du souvenir de sa précédente relation amère, ses amis n'y trouveraient rien à redire. Au contraire ! Severus avait besoin d'intimité pour séduire sa belle et avoir Paul comme chaperon ne lui plaisait guère. Ils s'étaient bien mis d'accord mais si le jeune sorcier s'incrustait, la tâche s'avérerait plus ardue.

L'orchestre entama une valse. Le Maitre en Potions vit les trois hommes discuter puis l'un d'eux se lever et venir dans leur direction. Ni une ni deux, il tendit la main vers Hermione et lui murmura :

— Voulez-vous bien m'accorder cette danse, Miss Granger ? Juste pour faire le tour de la piste et repérer… d'éventuels candidats.

Elle se leva, surprise.

— Vous savez Severus, vous pouvez inviter Paul… Personne ne s'en offusquera. Regardez ! Plusieurs hommes dansent ensemble…

— Je préfère ne pas attirer leur attention pour l'instant, argua le sorcier. Je préfère tout d'abord cerner les clients de cette boite…

Hermione ne fut pas surprise de sa démarche. Elle connaissait suffisamment son ancien professeur pour savoir qu'il était prudent en toutes circonstances et ne se laissait influencer par rien ni personne. Aussi le suivit-elle après avoir saisi la main qu'il lui tendait.

Galant, il s'inclina devant elle avant de poser la main droite sur sa taille et de serrer la sienne de l'autre. Ils s'élancèrent…

Les appréhensions d'Hermione quant aux qualités de danseur de Severus furent vite balayées. Dès le premier pas, elle sut qu'il était un valseur extraordinaire. Il le lui prouva en inversant plusieurs fois le sens de la danse, suivant les changements de tons de la musique. Elle se laissa emporter par le son entraînant et par les bras forts qui la maintenaient. Elle était émerveillée par la façon dont il la faisait tourner, donnant des impulsions de la main sur sa hanche pour lui faire changer de sens ou la rapprocher plus de lui alors que le tempo exigeait plus de rapidité. Brusquement, il lâcha sa hanche et la fit tournoyer sur elle-même avant de la plaquer contre lui en s'immobilisant, juste sur le dernier temps de la mélodie.

La jeune sorcière se figea, serrée contre le large torse, les yeux fixés dans le regard noir, la bouche entrouverte, la respiration haletante. Elle ne sut dire combien de temps ils restèrent immobiles, les yeux dans les yeux avant qu'il ne s'écarte et s'incline devant elle, rompant ainsi le charme qui la retenait prisonnière des iris couleur de charbon. Elle se laissa guider vers leur table, dans un brouillard de sensualité provoqué par le vertige de cette danse qu'elle adorait. Mais pas seulement…

Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle avait senti quelque chose, un drôle de phénomène, lorsqu'il l'avait bloquée contre lui. Quelque chose de dur s'était incrusté dans son ventre… Peut-être…

— Vous fumez professeur ? lui demanda-t-elle, bafouillant et rougissant comme une midinette.

Il leva un sourcil en croisant les bras sur son torse, s'appuyant au dossier de sa chaise. Il était parfaitement conscient de son désarroi et en jouait.

— Absolument pas ! Pourquoi ?

— Non, rien… Il m'avait semblé…

Il retint un ricanement. Il savait très bien ce qu'elle avait senti… et ce n'était certainement pas un paquet de cigarettes ! Il n'avait pas cherché à lui dissimuler son émoi. Voilà qui l'amènerait peut-être à se poser quelques questions.

Son rictus amusé la plongea dans un abîme de perplexité. Elle posa les yeux sur lui et vit qu'il la regardait se débattre dans ses pensées, une lueur de feu éclairant les obsidiennes. Elle détourna le regard, plus rouge que jamais. Elle fixa son attention sur les danseurs, alors que l'orchestre entamait un tango. Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit Severus se lever et lui tendre la main. Elle n'était pas certaine d'être capable de danser maintenant, avec ce trouble qui l'avait saisi et la noyait dans un état d'excitation intense.

La voyant hésiter, le Maître en Potions se pencha vers elle et murmura à son oreille :

— Allez, venez Granger. Peut-être qu'en cherchant bien vous allez trouver la flamme du briquet…

Il se redressa, un air moqueur sur le visage, la main toujours tendue vers elle. Dans un sursaut d'orgueil, elle le suivit sur la piste, ses doigts emprisonnés dans la large paume.

Menée de main de maître par le sorcier, Hermione vécu ce tango comme dans un rêve. Immergée dans une volupté comme elle en avait rarement connue, elle se laissait emporter par le rythme lent et doux de la danse argentine. La jambe masculine s'encastrait parfois entre les cuisses féminines, exerçant de légères pressions, leurs bassins se frôlant. Tantôt Severus la serrait contre son torse, tantôt il relâchait l'étreinte, dans une chorégraphie audacieuse et parfaitement suivie par la sorcière. Sans avoir jamais dansé ensemble, leurs pas s'harmonisaient totalement, à tel point que petit à petit, les autres couples s'écartèrent pour les admirer.

Sur la dernière note, Severus fit ployer Hermione en arrière de sorte qu'elle se retrouva quasiment à l'horizontal, le grand corps penché sur elle, leurs bouches à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux.

Sous les applaudissements, il la redressa, s'inclina devant elle et la raccompagna à sa chaise, dans un geste d'admirable galanterie. Ce fut une Hermione en état de transe qui s'assit. Elle n'avait pas trouvé de flamme ni de briquet mais s'était brûlée au feu Severus Snape.

Dans un brouillard, la jeune sorcière vit les lèvres de son cavalier remuer avant de saisir le sens de ses paroles.

— Que voulez-vous boire ?

Elle prit quelques minutes pour détailler la carte des cocktails, le temps de se reprendre.

— Un Sex On The Beach, s'il vous plait…

— Bonne idée ! Mais la plage est un peu loin et je préfère grandement le confort d'un lit ! Et puis tout ce sable… !

Hermione le fixa un instant, interdite, avant d'éclater de rire. La plaisanterie de Severus l'avait aidée à sortir de l'émoi dans lequel il l'avait propulsée. Entre deux hoquets, elle lui lança :

— Mon Dieu, mais que feriez-vous de moi dans un lit Severus ?

Son rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand le sombre sorcier se pencha vers elle et susurra à son oreille.

— Je devrais bien arriver à vous satisfaire, après tout j'ai étudié l'anatomie féminine lors de mon cursus scolaire…

Les yeux chocolat se mirent à briller, une petite langue vint humidifier les lèvres rouges et les joues prirent une teinte rosée. Severus se redressa, admirant son œuvre. Un sourire au coin des lèvres, il alla commander leurs boissons.

Quand il revint, il grinça des dents. Un des hâbleurs de la table voisine avait profité de son absence pour inviter Hermione sur la piste ou un slow réunissait quelques couples. Paul, qui vit les problèmes arriver, le rattrapa in-extremis par le bras avant qu'il n'ait fait un pas sur le parquet de danse après avoir posé les verres.

— Ah merci Severus ! J'ai une de ces soifs ! Vous voulez bien aller en rechercher un autre pour Hermione ? Elle a l'air d'avoir très chaud, elle en aura besoin après la danse…

Le sorcier arracha son regard des danseurs et le posa sur Paul qui le regardait intensément. Il semblait le conjurer de ne pas provoquer d'esclandre et de se calmer. Après tout, la jeune femme ne faisait rien de mal. Elle dansait, simplement. Sauf que son cavalier avait posé ses mains un peu bas sur ses reins, se rendit-compte le jeune homme et qu'elle n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise. Paul profita de la fin de la chanson pour s'interposer avec le sourire et prendre la main d'Hermione pour l'entrainer dans un rock étourdissant.

Quand il la ramena à sa chaise, Severus était assis, droit, le regard sévère. Les deux plus jeunes se jetèrent sur leurs boissons alors que leur ainé sirotait tranquillement son whisky. Paul soupira discrètement, soulagé que l'orage soit passé. Mais ça avait été chaud ! Il se souvenait de la façon dont l'ancien professeur s'était jeté sur Gareth pour le défendre et il frissonna. Par Merlin ! Il se jura de ne jamais se fâcher avec cet homme…

À peine leurs verres vides, ils convinrent de quitter l'endroit pour aller diner dans un pub. Hermione avait repris ses esprits en respirant profondément l'air frais à l'extérieur. Ils prirent un bus qui les conduisit dans le quartier où Severus habitait et s'installèrent à une table après avoir commandé les apéritifs.

Le Maitre en Potions restait silencieux, tout comme Hermione dont le regard n'osait se poser sur l'homme sombre. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Après les danses qu'ils venaient de partager et les paroles équivoques de Severus, la jeune infirmière n'était plus très sûre de ses convictions le concernant.

Heureusement, Paul monologuait joyeusement sans attendre de réponse, ce qui arrangeait bien les deux autres. Grace à lui, le silence n'était pas pesant et, petit à petit, les taiseux se mêlèrent à la conversation. Quand les plats arrivèrent, Hermione riait aux éclats d'une blague de son ami et Severus arborait son éternel rictus.

Finalement, le repas se déroula dans un climat serein, la bonne humeur régnait au sein du trio. Severus fit l'impasse sur le dessert alors que les plus jeunes commandaient une énorme coupe de glace à partager. L'ancien professeur admirait la gourmandise de la jeune infirmière. Il se fit la réflexion que si elle montrait le même appétit pour les choses du sexe, il allait se régaler…

Severus, grand seigneur, régla la note. Il proposa ensuite aux deux autres de boire un dernier verre chez lui. Peut-être alors arriverait-il à faire comprendre à Paul qu'il pouvait rentrer et laisser Hermione là…

Le trio arriva rapidement au dix-neuf, Hyde Park Gardens Mews. Le propriétaire les fit monter à l'étage, expliquant que le rez-de-chaussée était aménagé en laboratoire pour ses travaux personnels en potions. Quand ils entrèrent chez Severus, les plus jeunes échangèrent un coup d'œil surpris. Le petit couloir d'entrée débouchait sur une grande pièce claire. Sur la gauche, la partie cuisine comprenait un vaste plan de travail sur lequel étaient posés une cafetière, un grille-pain, un robot ménager et une bouilloire. En face, un four, un évier et un lave-vaisselle étaient encastrés dans un ensemble formant un bar contre lequel étaient alignés quatre chaises hautes. Au-delà, la partie salon était meublée de deux confortables canapés de cuir beige se faisant face, séparés par une large table basse en verre, perpendiculairement à une cheminée électrique, les vraies cheminées à bois étant interdites à Londres. Deux portes fermées ornaient la cheminée. Probablement des chambres…

Hermione et Paul s'installèrent sur un des canapés pendant que Severus prenait des verres et servait à chacun une dose de Whisky Pur Feu. Alors qu'ils sirotaient leur boisson en devisant tranquillement de choses et d'autres, le téléphone de Paul se mit à vibrer. Celui-ci consulta ses messages et un sourire de pur bonheur s'afficha sur son visage. Il vida son verre et se mit debout rapidement.

—Je suis désolé… Un ami est en panne vers chez moi, je dois aller l'aider…

Hermione pouffa.

—Mais bien sûr… Depuis quand un sorcier ne peut pas se dépanner seul ?

Paul eut le bon goût de paraître gêné. Severus s'empressa de voler au secours du jeune homme, pressentant une opportunité de se retrouver seul avec Hermione.

—Vas-y Paul, ne laisses pas ton ami dans l'embarras. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je raccompagnerai notre amie…

Le jeune sorcier marqua un temps d'arrêt, réalisant qu'il s'apprêtait à abandonner la jeune femme chez celui qui voulait la séduire. Hermione comprit son dilemme et s'empressa de le rassurer.

—Vas-y Paul, je suis assez grande pour prendre soin de moi et rentrer sans encombre.

Il hésita encore un instant, promenant ses yeux de l'un à l'autre, puis finalement, embrassa Hermione, serra la main de Severus, non sans lui avoir lancé un regard d'avertissement, et se précipita en dehors de la maison.

Hermione et Severus eurent un sourire, s'assirent chacun sur un canapé, l'un en face de l'autre, prirent leurs verres en même temps. La seconde d'après, leurs yeux se rencontraient…


	9. Chapter 9

Vos commentaires qui me procurent un plaisir fou. La suite tant attendue pour vous, bonne lecture, je vous embrasse. Un merci à tous les lecteurs et en particulier à Fantomette34, Zeugma412, LinetteD, DGBA, hpemilia, Silverbutterfly209, KikaInLove1, Babhii203, Mrs Elisabeth Darcy31 et Cicidy… Rien n'est à moi…

Chapitre 9

La seconde d'après, leurs yeux se rencontraient…

Hermione cilla. Les iris noirs posés sur elle brillaient comme deux onyx polis. Elle crut y lire du désir… Mais elle devait se tromper… Probablement n'était-ce que de l'agacement qu'elle soit encore là…

Ne voulant en aucun cas l'irriter pas sa présence, craignant d'être envahissante, elle se hâta de finir son verre. Mal lui en prit ! La jeune femme avala de travers et la brûlure de l'alcool la fit tousser. Elle tentait de reprendre son souffle lorsqu'elle sentit un mouvement près d'elle et une grande main lui taper doucement dans le dos.

—Que vous pouvez être sotte parfois Granger ! Il n'y a pas le feu ! Pourquoi une telle précipitation ? À moins que ma présence vous soit insupportable ?

Le visage rouge, la respiration haletante, Hermione tourna la tête vers celui qui s'était assis à ses côtés. Severus Snape, dont la main restait posée sur son dos…

Petit à petit, les longs doigts remontèrent jusqu'à la nuque de la jeune femme et entourèrent le cou gracile laissé à découvert par le chignon. Comme dans un rêve, Hermione vit le visage de son ancien professeur se rapprocher et bientôt les lèvres fines effleurèrent les siennes. Ce n'était qu'un souffle, un léger frôlement, mais qui fit exploser la retenue de l'infirmière. Elle avait envie de ce baiser depuis tellement longtemps !

Elle agrippa les larges épaules et écrasa sa bouche contre celle du maître des potions. Celui-ci prit alors le contrôle du baiser, enivrant Hermione plus sûrement que le plus fort des alcools. Lorsque leurs langues se rencontrèrent, le balai qu'elles entamèrent les conduisirent au bord du précipice. Les danses qu'ils avaient partagées avaient émoussées leur self-contrôle. Surtout celui d'Hermione. Les doigts agiles du laborantin défirent les épingles qui retenaient la chevelure de la lionne, rampèrent dans les mèches soyeuses.

Elle se cramponnait à l'homme, glissait les doigts dans ses cheveux, gémissait et finit par se hisser sur les genoux masculins, à cheval sur les cuisses fermes. Le baiser de Severus l'étourdissait. Elle prit soudain conscience de la protubérance contre laquelle elle frottait son entrejambe et se tétanisa. Le potionniste bandait de belle façon, ce qui ne manqua pas d'interpeller son subconscient. Comment pouvait-il être ainsi en érection à son contact alors qu'il était … ?

Doucement, elle s'écarta, ses yeux interrogateurs fixés sur ceux de Severus. Celui-ci abordait un rictus narquois et une lueur amusée filtrait à travers ses paupières à demi baissées. Il prit la main de la sorcière et la plaqua contre sa virilité emprisonnée. Son autre main posée sur sa hanche la ramenant vers lui, de sa voix rauque et basse il susurra à son oreille :

—Pensez-vous sincèrement que vous me feriez cet effet si j'étais gay ?

À ces mots, la pression retomba en Hermione et elle éclata de rire.

—Oh bon sang Severus ! Pourquoi m'avoir fait croire ça ? hoqueta-t-elle quand elle put parler.

—Vous y avez cru toute seule ! ricana-t-il. Jamais je ne vous ai dit que je n'aimais pas les femmes.

Il la vit songeuse alors qu'elle se remémorait leurs conversations. Effectivement, il n'avait jamais parlé d'une préférence pour les hommes. Elle se souvenait même qu'il lui avait assené que ce n'était pas de cette façon que le vide de sa vie se comblerait…

Elle se traita mentalement d'idiote tout en étant soulagée. Mais pourquoi ce sentiment d'allègement ? Pourquoi cette euphorie qui montait lentement en elle ? Quand cette sensation éclata dans sa poitrine, elle fondit sur les lèvres du laborantin avec un soupir satisfait. Lui-même l'enlaça avec un grognement et fit monter la fièvre entre eux en empaumant un sein généreux. Bientôt, la main se faufila par le décolleté pour titiller un mamelon du bout du pouce. Hermione s'arracha aux lèvres pour gémir. Ce son décupla l'ardeur de Severus qui glissa l'autre main sous la robe de la jeune femme et parcourut la cuisse douce. Lentement les doigts rampèrent jusqu'au bord de la culotte de dentelle. Ils effleurèrent l'élastique qu'ils écartèrent pour s'insinuer entre les lèvres trempées. Un grondement sortit de sa gorge lorsqu'il constata qu'elle était plus qu'excitée. Son majeur trouva l'entrée de la grotte chaude et s'y engouffra, aussitôt suivi de son index, provoquant la plainte de plaisir d'Hermione.

Ce fut à son tour de gémir quand il sentit les parois intimes de l'infirmière se contracter et emprisonner ses doigts. Elle se mit à onduler lentement, laissant les divines phalanges la caresser.

—Oh, Severus ! exhala-t-elle alors que l'orgasme allait l'envahir.

—Oui, sorcière, laisse-toi aller, jouis pour moi… ronronna-t-il.

Le son de sa voix ajouté à l'activation de ses doigts et de sa paume qui appuyait sur son clitoris, la fit exploser. Un tremblement la secoua alors qu'un cri sortait de ses lèvres.

Severus laissa la jeune femme se remettre lentement de sa jouissance. Il retira doucement ses doigts et la pressa contre son érection pour tenter d'apaiser la brûlure du désir inassouvi. Il ne voulait pas l'obliger à lui rendre la pareille. Ce serait à elle de le faire d'elle-même, si elle en avait envie. Et il semblait bien que ce soit le cas. Avec un petit murmure de satisfaction, elle se colla à lui, prit l'initiative d'un baiser profond tout en bougeant légèrement son bassin sur son entre-jambe.

Hermione était étonnée de sentir le désir remonter en elle. Sans doute, les proportions qui se devinaient coincées dans le pantalon de Severus n'étaient-elles pas étrangères à ce phénomène. Le sombre sorcier paraissait avoir été plus que gâté par la nature et elle avait hâte de bénéficier de cette prometteuse virilité. Elle se frotta de plus en plus franchement à la verge emprisonnée, jusqu'à ce que Severus la bloque en posant les mains sur ses hanches. Ne la quittant pas du regard, il la fit basculer sur le côté pour l'asseoir près de lui.

— Stop ! Maintenant, deux options s'offrent à vous… Soit nous nous arrêtons là et reprenons le fil de la conversation, soit nous passons à plus sérieux et pour cela nous changeons de pièce… exposa-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Hermione réalisa qu'il lui laissait le choix. Mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter en si bon chemin ! Son corps réclamait l'assouvissement que seul cet homme pouvait lui procurer. Non ! Hors de question qu'elle renonce à cela ! Si elle partait maintenant, elle savait qu'elle aurait des regrets pendant longtemps… Et certainement plus l'occasion de goûter au délicieux sorcier.

Les jambes tremblantes, elle se leva et tira sur la main qui tenait encore la sienne. Alors l'homme se leva, se pencha et, sans effort apparent, la souleva dans ses bras pour lui faire franchir une porte. Hermione ne s'attarda pas sur le décor de la pièce. Tout juste aperçu-t-elle un grand lit recouvert d'une épaisse couette vert foncé. Elle se retrouva allongée sur ce lit et oublia tout ce qui n'était pas le sombre sorcier qui s'allongeait sur elle en lui dévorant la bouche.

Faisant fi de plus de préliminaires, Severus les déshabilla d'un geste. Aussitôt elle sentit le sexe frémissant et dur caresser l'entrée de son antre trempé. Dans un gémissement, elle bascula le bassin pour se rapprocher encore de lui. Enfin, il se glissa en elle d'un mouvement fluide, ne s'arrêtant qu'au plus profond d'elle. Un cri s'échappa d'Hermione, jamais elle n'avait été aussi pleinement envahie. La respiration presque coupée par la volupté, elle laissa le maître des potions prendre les rênes de son plaisir. Ce qu'il fit de manière magistrale…

La sorcière eut l'impression d'imploser lorsqu'il se mit à la prendre vigoureusement et profondément. Le plaisir montait en elle, inexorablement, aussi impossible à contenir qu'empêcher la marée de prendre possession de la plage. Encore un mouvement et elle arqua le dos pour se coller encore plus à Severus qui accéléra un peu plus le rythme. Un grondement sourd s'échappa de la gorge masculine alors qu'il se laissait aller au plaisir en sentant la jeune femme palpiter et vibrer autour de lui, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans ses épaules tandis qu'elle criait son plaisir.

Les minutes ou les heures qui suivirent, Hermione n'aurait su dire, furent précieuses comme un retour au calme après la tempête. Les respirations haletantes s'apaisèrent progressivement, les frissons s'atténuèrent petit à petit, mais les vibrations magiques restèrent aussi fortes et intenses que lors de leur accouplement. Ils reposaient encore soudés, le sorcier affalé sur Hermione qui serrait son torse, refusant de le laisser s'écarter…

Ce qu'il fit tout même au bout d'un moment, rompant le contact entre leurs bassins mais s'accolant à son flanc en gardant un bras possessif autour d'elle. La jeune femme se tourna à demi pour se blottir contre lui et s'endormit…

Severus quant à lui ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Les choses étaient arrivées très vite, sans doute trop vite. À peine plus de quelques semaines après avoir retrouvé une Hermione Granger surgie de son passé, elle était déjà dans son lit… Mais il n'avait pas de regrets ! Quel plaisir cela avait été ! Il ne se souvenait pas avoir à ce point désiré une femme, ni pris un tel plaisir. Les sensations éprouvées avaient largement dépassé tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir jusqu'à ce jour. À quoi cela tenait-il ?

Il aurait pu mettre cela sur le compte de quelques mois de diète sexuelle. Ou encore la curiosité de connaître mieux et intimement la « Miss-Je-Sais-Tout » de naguère… Mais il se serait menti. La vérité était qu'il considérait son ancienne élève comme sa propriété, un peu comme un homme qui protégeait son bien. Les années difficiles qu'ils avaient traversé, presque côte à côte, avaient créé un lien entre eux. Cette jeune femme avait depuis longtemps interpellé son inconscient. L'intelligence de la personne lui plaisait et il avait toujours admiré son courage et son physique que d'aucun aurait trouvé banal. Il reconnaissait à présent qu'Hermione Granger lui convenait en tous points et semblait fort bien représenter ce qui se rapprochait le plus de son alter-égo. Il y avait aussi cette formidable alchimie sexuelle qui les réunissait. Il était persuadé que chaque petite chose de la vie saurait les réunir pour les combler.

Severus tressaillit. Depuis quand était-il conscient qu'une femme pouvait parfaitement devenir la compagne de sa vie ? depuis quand pensait-il qu'une femme, peu importe laquelle, pourrait le rendre heureux ? depuis quand avait-il envie d'une femme dans sa vie ? Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé l'horripilante gamine de ses dernières années de professorat. Il semblait prêt pour la vie maritale…

L'idée le fit sourire. Inconsciemment, il sera Hermione plus fort contre lui et se laissa enfin glisser dans le sommeil. Le bruit de la pluie sur le toit le réveilla. Dirigeant son regard vers la fenêtre, il constata qu'il faisait encore nuit. Seule la lampe de chevet qu'ils avaient laissé allumée dispensait une lueur douce. Il baissa les yeux sur l'endormie qui n'avait pas bougé de son étreinte.

Le mouvement qu'il fit pour regarder l'heure à son réveil sortit Hermione de son assoupissement. La jeune femme le fixa, semblant essayer de se souvenir de ce qu'elle faisait là, avec lui. Petit à petit, un sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle se remémorait les intenses moments de plaisir qu'elle avait vécu dans les bras du maître des potions. Les iris noirs se posèrent sur elle et elle ne sut comment réagir. Il lui semblait que son regard sombre lui transmettait un message. Celui de déguerpir au plus vite.

Sans le connaître vraiment, elle supposait que le maître en potions n'aimait pas s'embarrasser d'une femme après avoir assouvi un besoin sexuel. Car franchement ! Que pouvait-elle bien représenter d'autre pour son ancien professeur qu'une occasion lui ayant permis de combler ses sens ? Elle ne pensait en aucun cas qu'il souhaiterait renouveler l'expérience, aussi fantastique eut-elle été. Pour elle, faire l'amour avec Severus Snape avait été un moment extraordinaire. Sa science ne se limitait pas aux potions visiblement. Mais pour lui ? Il avait eu du plaisir, elle l'avait senti, sauf qu'un homme aussi solitaire, aussi difficile dans ses interactions avec ses semblables n'aurait certainement pas envie d'entamer une liaison avec quiconque. Et encore moins avec elle, la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, celle qui devait lui rappeler des souvenirs d'une époque compliquée et cruelle. Il ne la supportait pas pendant ses années d'études, alors pourquoi la supporterait-il aujourd'hui ?

Et elle ? Qu'attendait-elle de lui ? En dehors de moments sensuels intenses, avait-elle envie de les endurer, lui et son caractère impossible, intransigeant, dur ? Saurait-il adoucir sa personnalité exigeante et rude pour elle ? Il lui serait impossible de vivre avec l'homme tel qu'elle se le rappelait.

Severus lisait toutes les interrogations de la jeune femme dans son regard. Il eut l'impression qu'elle allait prendre la poudre d'escampette. Il n'en était pas question ! Il avait l'intention de la garder dans son lit, au moins pour quelques heures supplémentaires et profiter encore et encore de la délicieuse infirmière. Et pourquoi pas pour plus longtemps ? Rien que de la sentir respirer contre lui provoquait une réaction ardente d'une certaine partie de son corps.

— Quelle heure est-il ? murmura-t'elle.

— Deux heures trente. Où crois-tu aller ? lui demanda Severus alors qu'elle faisait mine de se lever.

— Et bien… Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer… Si tu le souhaites, je peux rentrer chez moi…

— Sûrement pas Granger, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, susurra-t-il en la repoussant sur le lit et se penchant vers elle.

Les yeux d'onyx flamboyèrent alors que les grandes mains entreprirent un parcours des joues aux épaules féminines. Elles cheminèrent lentement sur les seins doux, laissèrent la place à une bouche chaude et gourmande qui se délecta des deux bourgeons durcis par le désir. Alors que les longs doigts se faufilaient entre les replis soyeux du sexe d'Hermione, une langue suivit le même chemin. Elle se mit à haleter, se cambra alors que Severus frottait son long nez sur son clitoris, ses doigts enfouis en elle et sa langue lapant son exaltation.

Elle ressentit le besoin brûlant de s'approprier le grand corps de l'homme qui lui prodiguait ce plaisir. Elle fit naviguer ses mains le long du dos de Severus, flatta ses flancs et les glissa sur son abdomen pour, lentement, s'approcher de la partie la plus sensible du maître en potions. Le pénis dur et puissant tressaillit alors qu'elle le saisissait et se mettait à le caresser sur toute la longueur. Du pouce, elle titilla le sommet du gland où brillait la preuve de son excitation.

La jeune femme sentait monter le plaisir. Dans un gémissement elle agrippa les épaules de Severus pour le faire remonter jusqu'à elle. Il se glissa sur elle et l'embrassa. Hermione s'arqua pour emprisonner la verge palpitante entre eux deux. Elle ondula lentement du bassin pour exciter encore plus son amant, lequel laissa échapper un son rauque. Il s'agenouilla entre les cuisses élancées, saisit les chevilles fines, les posa sur ses épaules et se redressa. Appuyé sur ses paumes, les bras tendus, il avança les hanches, positionna son sexe devant la grotte chaude de l'infirmière et, dans un mouvement conquérant, l'investit totalement. Il resta quelques secondes immobile alors qu'Hermione tremblait autour de lui.

Severus entama des mouvements rotatifs, puis de va-et-vient. Très lentement, il alternait les roulements de hanche et la pénétration entière et profonde. Par moment, il changeait d'angle, touchant cet endroit bien particulier qui faisait vibrer et balbutier sa partenaire.

Bientôt, les deux amants ne purent se retenir et Severus accéléra et intensifia sa prise. Des gouttes de sueur ornaient son front, Hermione ne pouvait s'arrêter de gémir. Les corps demandaient l'assouvissement, la volupté les envahissait. Ils dansaient au bord du précipice dans lequel la jouissance allait les propulser.

Les spasmes intenses qui secouèrent Hermione hâtèrent l'orgasme du professeur et ils crièrent leur délivrance ensemble. Les bras de Severus lâchèrent et il s'effondra sur la jeune femme, l'emprisonnant dans une étreinte sauvage…


	10. Chapter 10

La suite pour vous, pour passer le week-end… Encore quelques moments chauds, juste pour le plaisir car je sais que vous aimez ça ;) Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews, Fantomette34 (bonnes vacances), LinetteD, Mrs Elisabeth Darcy31, Zeugma412, Silverbutterfly209, DGBA, hpemilia, Fanfan229, Petite-Licorne-Arc-en-Ciel, KikaInLove1… Bises à toutes et à tous

Chapitre 10

Un bruit d'hélicoptère réveilla Hermione. S'étirant, elle chercha des yeux son réveil mais ne reconnu pas sa chambre. Le mémoire lui revint subitement lorsqu'elle s'assit et sentit des tiraillements dans une partie sensible de son corps. Elle était seule dans le lit. Elle retomba sur les oreillers, un sourire aux lèvres. Il était à peine sept heures…

Waouh ! Quelle nuit ! Vers quatre heures trente, c'était elle qui avait réveillé le maître en potions. Elle l'avait d'abord embrassé dans le cou, sur le torse, avant de descendre s'occuper de la partie intime de l'homme, lequel n'était pas resté longtemps endormi. Elle l'avait ensuite poussé sur le dos pour le chevaucher et avait mené la danse jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'écroule sur lui, terrassée par le plaisir, suivie de près par son partenaire.

Elle prit conscience du silence de la maison. Pas un bruit ne parvenait jusqu'à elle. Le quartier était vraiment très calme, on ne se serait pas cru à Londres. Se redressant, elle vit une porte sur le côté du lit et, se levant, découvrit une grande salle de bain et des toilettes. Après avoir soulagé sa vessie, elle entra dans l'immense douche à l'italienne et se détendit sous un jet d'eau très chaude. Elle mouilla ses cheveux, tâtonna pour trouver du shampoing et entreprit de se les laver.

Un bruit de porte la fit se retourner. À travers la buée, elle discerna Severus qui la contemplait, une épaule appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés sur le torse, habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche.

Les lèvres relevées sur un côté en un semblant de sourire, il avança lentement jusqu'à la douche et commença à se dévêtir. Hermione sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus vite tandis qu'une chaleur intense se logeait entre ses cuisses.

Il vint se placer derrière elle, attrapa le savon qu'il fit mousser entre ses mains et commença par les épaules féminines. Il descendit lentement sur son dos, répandant la mousse parfumée le long de sa colonne vertébrale, glissa sur ses flancs, revint sur ses fesses, passa les doigts entre elles en effleurant son anneau secret. Elle frémit sous le geste osé puis gémit lorsque les phalanges s'insinuèrent entre les replis de son sexe et s'insérèrent en elle.

Severus colla sa virilité déployée contre les fesses d'Hermione et engagea un mouvement mimant la possession. Le désir montait en eux. Sa deuxième main fit glisser le savon sur les seins lourds et poursuivit son chemin en sillonnant l'abdomen de la jeune femme. Il lâcha la savonnette pour rejoindre ses autres doigts. Hermione écarta les jambes un peu plus pour lui faciliter le passage. Il en profita pour caresser sa vulve de tous ses doigts, s'enfouissant, se retirant, effleurant, empoignant, tant et si bien que la sorcière ne put résister et jouit dans un cri. Aussitôt, il la fit ployer en avant et, se guidant d'une main, s'introduisit au plus chaud de son corps. Il agrippa ses hanches et se mit à la pilonner très vite et très fort. L'infirmière, pas encore redescendue de son nuage, se sentit repartir et un second orgasme ne tarda pas à la foudroyer.

Le grondement rauque de l'homme derrière elle lui indiqua que lui aussi était envahi par le plaisir. Quelques instants plus tard, Severus la redressa et, la retournant, la prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser voluptueusement. Les corps et les cœurs s'apaisèrent progressivement. Le laborantin ramassa le savon et lava Hermione, tendrement, méticuleusement. Elle lui rendit la pareille, s'amusant à le chatouiller pour le plaisir de le voir se tortiller afin de lui échapper.

Après s'être séchés et avoir revêtu d'épais peignoirs en éponge, Severus entraina Hermione à la cuisine. Sur la table du thé, des toasts, du bacon grillé à point, des saucisses, des haricots à la tomate, des œufs brouillés, attendaient sous un sort de « garde au chaud ». Les deux amants s'installèrent face à face et firent honneur au petit déjeuner.

Aucun ne parlait mais le silence n'était pas pesant. Les regards qu'ils échangeaient leur suffisaient. Alors qu'il sirotait sa deuxième tasse de thé, Severus se pencha vers Hermione.

— Je suis désolé, j'ai été négligent. As-tu besoin d'une potion contraceptive ?

Hermione le regarda, une lueur de surprise au fond des yeux.

— Oh bon sang ! Je n'y ai pas pensé non plus !

Elle eut un petit rire.

— Il faut dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ça en allant passer la soirée au Rétro Bar…

Un rictus amusé joua sur les lèvres fines de l'homme.

— Mais tu l'espérais.

— De tout mon cœur et de tout mon corps, souffla-t-elle.

— Depuis quand ?

La jeune femme réfléchit.

— Je crois depuis que je t'ai retrouvé… Je me souviens aussi que je t'admirais lorsque tu étais notre professeur. Je n'avais pas de sentiments obscurs pour toi mais j'admirais ta stature, ta silhouette, ta voix. Je te trouvais intensément charismatique.

Il l'écoutait, appuyé en arrière sur sa chaise, les bras croisés sur son torse, son attitude habituelle. Un sourcil était levé alors qu'elle lui déclarait son admiration.

— Et cette potion contraceptive ?

— Merci, je n'en ai pas besoin, je prends la pilule moldue.

— Est-ce sûr ?

— Comme tout moyen de contraception, il arrive qu'il y ait des grossesses quand même mais c'est un pourcentage infime.

— Si tu juges que c'est suffisant, n'en parlons plus. Que souhaites-tu faire aujourd'hui ?

Hermione le fixa avec étonnement. Comment voyait-il donc leur relation ? Severus lisait l'interrogation dans le regard noisette de sa compagne. Elle n'avait visiblement pas prévu qu'il chercherait à passer du temps avec elle en dehors de sa chambre.

— Que fais-tu le dimanche habituellement ? demanda-t-elle.

— Je travaille sur des expérimentations en potions dans mon laboratoire le matin, l'après-midi je lis ou je vais en forêt, chercher des ingrédients. Cela dépend de la saison. En ce moment il est intéressant de ramasser des fougères, avant les premières gelées.

— Tu veux qu'on aille en chercher ?

— Pourquoi pas ? Nous devrions peut-être passer par chez toi… Parce que ta belle robe n'est pas vraiment indiquée pour déambuler en forêt.

Hermione hocha la tête.

— Je vais m'habiller et on transplanera à mon cottage.

— Je monte avec toi.

Hermione enfila sa robe, sans ses dessous qu'elle logea dans son petit sac à main. Elle chaussa ses escarpins et se troubla en voyant le regard de Severus. Ses yeux noirs étaient posés sur elle, brillants d'une lueur qu'elle commençait à bien connaitre. Celle qui lui disait de se déshabiller et de s'allonger pour le recevoir.

— Tu veux que j'aie une crise cardiaque ? gronda-t-il. Il est hors de question que tu te promènes dans les rues de Londres les fesses à l'air !

Hermione eut un petit sourire coquin. — Mais tu es le seul à le savoir. Et puis le point de transplanage n'est qu'à quelques mètres.

Les iris flamboyants parcoururent son corps, lentement, comme s'ils cherchaient à enflammer la robe pour qu'elle tombe en lambeaux aux pieds de sa propriétaire. Le maitre en potions s'approcha devant elle d'une démarche féline, posa les mains sur son postérieur rebondi et remonta doucement le tissu rouge, dévoilant les fesses fermes d'Hermione.

Celle-ci prit une profonde inspiration pour tenter de juguler cette envie qui montait en elle. Pas encore ! Pas après la nuit brûlante qu'ils venaient de passer !

Le sombre homme se rapprocha encore jusqu'à se coller à elle et elle sentit clairement son désir. Un soupir lui échappa provoquant un sourire sur les lèvres fines. Il s'écarta soudainement en grommelant.

— Tu me rends fou ! Attends-moi dans le salon pendant que je m'habille sinon nous ne sortirons jamais de cette chambre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, en bas des marches, Severus, galant, aida Hermione à revêtir son manteau. Il se recouvrit d'une épaisse cape, chaussa de confortables bottes de cuir noir et ils sortirent. Arrivés au point de transplanage, une minuscule ruelle au bout de la rue, Hermione cramponna le bras de son amant et ils disparurent.

Prenant pieds dans le jardinet de la jeune femme, le couple se sépara pour entrer dans le cottage. Alors qu'Hermione montait dans sa chambre pour se changer, Severus déambula au rez-de-chaussée. La pièce à vivre occupait tout l'espace. Basse de plafond, elle comportait trois zones. La cuisine était démarquée de l'endroit consacré au repas par un bar, le salon avec son canapé et ses fauteuils profonds entourant une cheminée complétait la pièce. Des poutres peintes en gris clair séparaient les différentes parties, les murs gris-bleus s'accordaient à merveille avec le mobilier blanc. D'épais rideaux de brocard bleu nuit encadraient les quatre fenêtres de la façade. Des livres trainaient sur la table de salon, des bûches dans l'âtre attendaient l'allumette pour s'enflammer. La pièce, sans être trop féminine, invitait à la détente et au partage avec une personne chère.

Severus leva la tête vers les marches en entendant Hermione redescendre. Elle portait un pantalon en jean noir, un gros pull ivoire sur un sous-pull de même teinte. Des grosses chaussettes de laine habillaient ses pieds qu'elle glissa dans de chaudes bottines de cuir. Elle prit un anorak noir dans un placard près de la porte et enfila un bonnet sur son épaisse chevelure.

— Je suis prête ! lança-t-elle à Severus qui patientait, les mains derrière le dos.

— Et bien… Ce n'est pas trop tôt… fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Hermione le regarda en penchant la tête.

— Tu plaisantes ? Ça m'a pris cinq minutes !

Elle se tut en voyant la lueur espiègle au fond des yeux noirs. Depuis quand Severus Snape était-il espiègle ? Hermione discernait d'autres facettes du maître des potions. Elle en était plus ou moins restée avec l'image du froid professeur sarcastique. Elle savait déjà qu'il était expert en potions, l'un des plus grands sinon le plus grand potionniste au monde. Elle avait découvert un homme passionné, capable de la plus douce des tendresses comme du plus fougueux des élans amoureux. Un homme intentionné capable de lui préparer un succulent petit-déjeuner. Un homme attentif à son bien-être et à sa sécurité, comme à la sécurité de ceux qu'il côtoyait, à l'image de sa prise de défense de Paul face à son ex.

Par moment, il dévoilait un humour corrosif, pince-sans-rire. Elle se souvenait qu'il adorait se moquer des autres, tourner certains comportements en ridicule lors de ses cours. Même ses collègues faisaient parfois les frais de ses railleries. Sa personnalité formait un cocktail qui affolait les hormones et le cœur d'Hermione. Il se révélait être un homme tout à fait comme en rêvait la jeune femme. Fort, droit, intelligent, cultivé, drôle, en un mot passionnant. Mais avait-elle les atouts pour le retenir, pour l'intéresser ? La choisirait-il comme compagne pour une vie entière ou juste pour quelques semaines ou mois, le temps que la passion s'éteigne ?

Il lui prit le bras, la sortant de ses conjectures. Avec un sourire, elle le suivit dehors, lança un charme pour fermer sa porte et ils cheminèrent à travers le village pour gagner la forêt qui le bordait. Severus ne la connaissait pas, aussi se montra-t-il intéressé de la découvrir.

Ils marchèrent pendant plus de trois heures, récoltant par endroit des végétaux et quelques champignons utiles pour le laboratoire. Par moment, leurs mains s'effleuraient, leurs yeux se cherchaient. Alors qu'ils déambulaient parmi les fougères, les ronces et les herbes hautes, Severus la retint plusieurs fois pour lui éviter des chutes. Il secouait à chaque fois la tête, affichant un air narquois. Hermione éclatait alors de rire et elle pouvait voir alors dans les iris charbon, une lueur tendre et amusée qui la faisait fondre.

Severus, quant à lui, se surprenait à passer une agréable matinée. Hermione Granger était une jeune femme simple, saine, avec un heureux caractère. Même si elle pouvait parfois laisser éclater sa colère quand on la traitait mal, comme quelques semaines auparavant, lorsque le docteur Jillianson s'était montré discourtois, elle était d'une gentillesse et d'une empathie incroyable.

De plus la jeune infirmière s'avérait passionnée. Sa sensualité plaisait au maître des potions et la nuit torride qu'ils venaient de passer augurait d'autres instants tout aussi délicieux. D'ailleurs, rien que d'y penser, il sentait monter en lui une chaleur qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé depuis longtemps. En fait, cette chaleur avait tendance à l'envahir souvent depuis qu'il côtoyait la Miss-Je-Sais-tout de son passé. Il la chercha du regard et vit qu'elle cueillait quelques baies de houx.

Son sixième sens fit lever les yeux de l'infirmière et elle vit que Severus s'était arrêté et la contemplait. Ce qu'elle lut dans les prunelles noires fit monter sa température. Sans un mot, lentement, elle s'approcha de lui. Il la laissa faire lorsqu'elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il la laissa faire lorsqu'elle entoura son cou d'un bras et approfondit le baiser. Il la laissa faire lorsqu'elle posa une main sur son torse et entreprit de le caresser. Il la laissa faire lorsque cette main friponne descendit lentement sur son ventre. Mais il l'arrêta lorsqu'elle se posa sur le devant de son pantalon qui gonflait petit à petit.

— Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais sorcière, gronda-t-il à son oreille.

Le son soyeux de sa voix la fit frémir et une vague de chaleur déferla en elle, inondant la jonction de ses cuisses, faisant battre son cœur de façon frénétique. Quel pouvoir avait-il sur elle ! Sa sensibilité lui chuchotait qu'elle exerçait le même pouvoir sur lui. La façon dont il la regardait, l'intensité de ses possessions, sa fougue, provenaient d'un irrépressible désir pour elle.

Le professeur saisit son poignet et l'éloigna de l'objet du délit. Avec un sourire, Hermione déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres fines.

— Il est près de midi, murmura-t-elle. Si on allait chez moi ? Je pourrais nous préparer une salade et griller un steak…

— N'y a-t-il pas un pub dans ton village ?

— Si, bien sûr.

— Alors allons plutôt déjeuner au pub… Nous irons boire le café chez toi ensuite.

Hermione eut un petit rire.

— Tu as peur que je t'attache à mon lit, chéri ?

Le sombre laborantin fronça les sourcils au petit mot doux.

— Hermione… évite de m'appeler chéri, s'il te plait…

— D'accord… mon cœur.

Un sourcil levé la fit éclater de rire.

— J'arrête… Mais j'avoue que je trouve ça très drôle ! Allez, viens, on dépose nos ingrédients dans mon jardin et on va au pub.

Deux heures plus tard, repus, ils revinrent chez Hermione où elle leur prépara un café pendant que Severus enflammait les bûches. Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé et Hermione se lova contre le grand homme. Elle alluma la télévision et choisit un programme musical. Ils somnolèrent un long moment avant qu'Hermione ne se saisisse de la main de Severus et l'entraîne au premier étage.

Jusqu'au soir, ils donnèrent libre court à leur passion. Après avoir partagé un potage, assorti de fromage et de fruits, ils se couchèrent et s'endormirent enlacés.


	11. Chapter 11

Quel bonheur de lire vos commentaires jours après jours… Merci de tout cœur ! La suite pour vous, tout doucement nous nous dirigeons vers la fin, encore un chapitre après celui-ci et un autre plus petit qui constitue l'épilogue… Merci à Fantomette 34, LinetteD, Zeugma412, DGBA, KikaInLove1, Silverbutterfly209, hpemilia, Mrs Elisabeth Darcy31… Bonne lecture, bon week-end et je rappelle que rien n'est à moi…

Chapitre 11

La sonnerie stridente du réveil tira Hermione d'un profond sommeil. À mesure qu'elle s'éveillait, les évènements du week-end se rappelèrent à elle. Avec un sourire, elle balança un bras en travers du lit mais ne rencontra qu'un emplacement vide et froid. Elle se redressa d'un coup, interdite. Pourtant, Severus s'était bien endormi près d'elle ! Elle n'avait pas rêvé !

Elle se leva et se rendit à la salle de bain, sur le palier de l'étage. Personne. Elle jeta un œil dans la chambre d'amis. Personne. Elle revint dans la salle de bain pour revêtir un peignoir et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Personne. Il avait bel et bien disparu sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive.

Hermione sentit l'angoisse monter en elle. Non pas qu'elle se fasse du souci quant à la disparition du maître des potions. Elle ressentait un désarroi doublé de peine. Leur histoire était-elle déjà finie ? Severus après avoir eu ce qu'il voulait, la laissait tomber comme une vulgaire chaussette ? Avait-il fuit la tendresse qu'elle lui avait témoignée, de peur d'être pris au piège d'une relation qu'il ne souhaitait pas au fond de lui ? Pourquoi s'embarrasser de la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout d'antan, s'encombrer d'une femme qui ne pouvait que lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs ? Une gamine pour lui, de plus. Avait-il eu juste besoin de se prouver qu'il pouvait séduire une jeune sorcière, ancienne élève ?

Hermione remonta lentement prendre sa douche et s'habiller pour se rendre à Sainte Mangouste prendre son poste. Dolly la regarda arriver, un pli soucieux sur le front.

— Tout va bien Hermione ? Je te trouve pâle et tu as l'air d'être fatiguée.

L'infirmière haussa les épaules.

—Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai passé un week-end de rêve mais le réveil est dur…

La rousse fronça les sourcils.

— Il n'y a pas d'urgence qui t'attende ce matin, va te chercher un café et viens t'assoir avec moi.

Hermione alla remplir son mug à la machine et revint vers son amie.

— Alors, raconte-moi…

Son amie poussa un soupir et déballa toute l'histoire, laissant Dolly songeuse. Soudain, celle-ci bondit sur ses pieds.

— Mais suis-je bête ! En parlant de Maître Snape… Il t'a laissé un mot ce matin… ! Tiens !

L'ancienne Griffondor sursauta. Fébrilement, elle saisit le parchemin et le parcourut des yeux.

— Il… Il me dit d'aller le voir au labo quand j'aurai un moment dans la journée…

— Et bien tu vois ! Tu avais tort de t'inquiéter.

— Oui… Je ne sais pas… Qu'a-t-il à me dire ?

— Peut-être qu'il t'aime, que tu es la femme de ta vie et qu'il veut t'épouser ?

Hermione secoua la tête, des larmes perlant au bord de ses paupières.

— Je n'ose rêver de ça…  
— Oh ma Bichette ! Ne pleure pas ! Tu dois ressentir quelque chose de fort pour lui pour te mettre dans cet état.

— C'est incroyable comme je me suis sentie bien avec lui, dans ses bras. J'ai découvert un plaisir dont je ne soupçonnais pas l'existence. Une complétude, comme si j'avais trouvé mon âme sœur, ma moitié de pomme. Je ne sais pas d'où ça vient…

— Probablement de tes années d'études. Ton inquiétude pour lui, ton chagrin de l'avoir vu mourir, tes remords de n'avoir pas pu le sauver sont révélateurs. Ton cœur avait certainement déjà identifié les sentiments que tu lui portais, ton cerveau n'a pas suivi tout de suite. Et maintenant, tu l'as retrouvé, vous vous êtes retrouvés pour le meilleur. Pourquoi ne ressentirait-il pas aussi des sentiments pour toi ? Tu m'as dit qu'il avait été très tendre et attentionné pendant tout le week-end.

— Oui… Mais c'était peut-être pour mieux me mettre dans son lit. Et maintenant, il veut sans doute me dire que ce fut une erreur, qu'il n'est pas fait pour vivre avec quelqu'un, qu'il préfère être seul, que je suis trop jeune…

La jeune sorcière fondit en larmes. Les émotions du week-end et la fatigue rejaillissaient sur elle et débordaient de ses yeux.

— Tu n'en sais rien ! Vas le voir, je te couvre si Jillianson te cherche.

— J'ai peur…

— Ça ne sert à rien d'avoir peur à l'avance ! Il sera toujours assez tôt de pleurer ou de rire quand tu sauras ce qu'il a à te dire, déclara la flamboyante et pragmatique rouquine d'un ton énergique. Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller au labo tout de suite, tu seras fixée. Et si tu as besoin de pleurer, je serai là quand tu en ressortiras !

Hermione sourit à travers ses larmes. Elle la serra dans ses bras, sécha ses joues, se moucha et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. En se retournant dans la cabine, elle vit Dolly qui lui montrait ses doigts croisés, ce qui la fit rire.

Un soupir et les portes se refermèrent, l'emportant vers son destin. Elle profita de cet instant de répit pour respirer à fond et contrôler cet accès de panique qui menaçait de l'envahir. En quelques secondes, elle revit ces instants intenses qu'ils avaient partagé. Ça ne pouvait pas s'arrêter comme ça ! Une bouffée de courage Gryffondorien monta en elle. Elle allait se battre pour rester dans sa vie, pour défendre cet amour qui, petit à petit montait en elle.

Hermione, juste à ce moment où elle était persuadée qu'elle allait le perdre, se rendit compte qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de son ancien professeur. Et que ce sentiment était en elle sans doute depuis sa troisième ou quatrième année à Poudlard, sans qu'elle le reconnaisse, sans qu'elle y pense, sans qu'elle sache qu'il était en train de s'installer. Le choc qu'elle avait reçu quand elle avait revu Severus dans l'encadrement de la porte du laboratoire en avait été le révélateur.

Longeant le couloir, elle regardait la porte du laboratoire qui s'approchait. Elle prit une grande inspiration quand elle arriva devant et, alors qu'elle levait la main pour frapper, l'huis s'ouvrit toute seule. Hermione marqua une hésitation. Tout à coup, le Maître des potions fut devant elle, un sourcil levé, les bras croisés sur son torse.

— B… Bonjour Severus…

Severus l'attrapa par un bras et la fit entrer avant de refermer derrière elle.

— Eh bien… Te voilà quand même levée ? Heureusement que j'ai un plus de conscience professionnelle que toi ! Que donnerais-tu à tes malades ? fit-il avec un rictus moqueur.

Hermione le regarda estomaquée.

— Tu… Tu es parti pour travailler ?

Il la regarda comme s'il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête. Le regard noir se fit plus intense.

— J'ai un métier, des obligations, les traitements de cet hôpital dépendent de moi.

Hermione baissa la tête, tout courage l'ayant déserté sous le ton ironique et les yeux sombres qui semblaient lire en elle.

— Petite sotte, qu'as-tu pensé ? Dis-moi, ronronna-t-il à son oreille, en lui agrippant les épaules.

La jeune femme ferma très fort les yeux pour empêcher des larmes de s'échapper. Voyant ça, Severus l'approcha de lui et l'enserra entre ses bras avec un soupir.

— Que tu peux être bête parfois Granger… Tu dormais tellement bien que je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller. Tu avais besoin de sommeil et moi j'aime être à mon laboratoire à 6 heures.

L'infirmière éclata en sanglots, de soulagement. Le laborantin secoua la tête, incrédule.

— J'aurais dû te laisser un mot sur l'oreiller, admit-il.

À ces mots, Hermione sourit à travers ses larmes. Elle imaginait bien Severus lui écrire un mot doux…

— Tu aurais mieux fait de me réveiller.

— Si je l'avais fait, je serais arrivé en retard au travail, grogna-t-il. Explique-moi ce que tu as cru.

Elle sécha ses larmes et décida de lui dire ce qu'elle avait ressenti. Elle ne voulais pas de non-dits entre eux, pas de zones d'ombre.

— J'ai pensé que tu avais bien profité de ton week-end mais que tu ne souhaitais pas aller plus loin…

Il fronça les sourcils.

— Tu as pensé que j'avais bien profité de toi, c'est ça ? Pour qui me prends-tu ? gronda-t-il. Si je suis parti sans bruit c'est que je ne voulais pas troubler ton repos. D'ailleurs tu as bien reçu mon mot en arrivant !

— Oui… mais…

— N'ai-je pas été assez tendre, assez attentif à toi, à ton bien-être ? Je peux te garantir qu'aucune femme ne m'a connu ainsi. Tu es la seule… l'unique. Murmura-t-il, les lèvres proches de son oreille.

Doucement, il les posa sur l'artère qui battait dans son cou, ses mains descendirent sur ses hanches. Il colla son grand corps contre le sien pour qu'elle perçoive la force de son désir. Dans un gémissement, elle jeta ses bras autour de son cou et l'entraîna dans un baiser qui les laissa tous deux pantelants.

— Bon sang, sorcière ! Tu me mets dans un état permanent d'excitation ! Je te rappelle que nous sommes sur notre lieu de travail !

Hermione eut un petit rire.

— Je le sais mais… j'ai bien envie d'un petit moment tendre après avoir cru que tu m'avais quittée.

— Tu l'auras ce soir !

En disant cela, il déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres et s'écarta d'elle.

— Tu préfère qu'on se retrouve où ? Chez toi ou chez moi ?

— Comme tu vas probablement quitter avant moi, je pourrais venir chez toi à la fin de mon service ? suggéra-t-elle. Je transplanerai chez moi pour prendre mon pyjama et des vêtements pour demain…

— Ne te charge pas d'un pyjama, tu n'en auras pas besoin, promit-il à voix basse.

La jeune infirmière fut parcourue d'un long frémissement. La journée allait lui sembler bien longue…

Un dernier baiser et elle quitta le laboratoire. Redescendue à l'accueil, elle alla droit vers Dolly qui la regardait arriver d'un air suspicieux, avant d'afficher un grand sourire.

— Apparemment, tu n'as pas besoin que je te console…

Hermione, jetant un regard aux alentours et constatant qu'elles étaient seules, la prit dans ses bras et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

— Je le retrouve chez lui ce soir. Il m'a juste laissé dormir parce qu'il a considéré que j'en avais besoin.

— Tu vois ? Je m'en doutais ! C'est dingue le peu de foi que tu accordes aux gens !

— Tu plaisantes ? Tu ne connait pas l'asticot ! Froid, sarcastique, réfractaire à tout lien social, à tout engagement !

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Il t'a bien fait une place dans son lit samedi soir, et là, il est prêt à t'accueillir de nouveau chez lui. Il n'est visiblement pas si réfractaire à créer un lien avec toi !

Les deux amies n'eurent pas le temps d'échanger plus. Le docteur Jillianson venait d'apparaître au bout du couloir et se dirigeait vers elles. Ce fut le signe que la journée commençait réellement…

Hermione avait l'impression que les heures reculaient, ou tout au moins que les minutes duraient des heures. Quand enfin elle eut distribué les dernières potions et établi la liste de celles nécessaires au lendemain, elle envoya sa commande au laboratoire. Severus la trouverait dès son arrivée le jour suivant.

Dolly était déjà partie quand elle quitta Sainte Mangouste. Elle transplana chez elle et balança rapidement dans un petit sac de voyage sa brosse à dent, des sous-vêtements, un pull ainsi qu'un pantalon de rechange, omis volontairement son pyjama. Elle hésita brièvement mais renonça à emporter des livres. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de passer sa soirée à lire. Un frisson d'anticipation la parcourut.

Elle sortit dans son jardinet et, se concentra sur l'adresse de Severus. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle apparaissait dans le petite ruelle à deux pas de chez lui. Elle parcourut la courte distance et sonna à la porte du dix-neuf Hyde Park Gardens Mews. Elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre. Severus ouvrit et la contempla sans rien dire. Il lui tendit la main qu'elle prit et, refermant la porte derrière elle, l'attira dans ses bras.

Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent mit le feu à leurs sens. Le maître des potions se détacha doucement d'elle, posa son front contre le sien en soupirant.

— Je ne sais quel sort tu m'as lancé, sorcière, mais la journée m'a semblé interminable, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

— Pour moi aussi, Severus. Mais on ne va pas se sauter dessus comme des adolescents ! Fais-moi visiter ta maison, proposa-t-elle.

L'ancien professeur eut un rictus narquois. — Pour une fois, ça ne m'aurait pas déplu de me comporter comme un adolescent.

Il l'entraina d'abord dans ce qui était auparavant un garage, la porte à gauche avant les escaliers menant à l'étage. C'était son laboratoire, pas très grand mais très bien agencé et comportant tout ce dont un potionniste avait besoin. Ressortant de l'endroit, il s'arrêta devant la porte à droite de l'escalier. Il semblait hésiter à l'ouvrir. Hermione le regarda, interrogative.

— Je ne sais pas si je dois te montrer cette pièce… marmonna-t-il.

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de hausser les sourcils. Le poussant légèrement, elle actionna la clenche et tâtonna pour trouver l'interrupteur. Quand la lumière jaillit, elle poussa un cri de ravissement. Des rayonnages entièrement recouvert de livres parcouraient trois murs. Une cheminée électrique comme celle de l'étage habillait le quatrième. Deux profonds canapés étaient disposés en face, comme dans la pièce à vivre du haut. Une odeur de bois, de papier et de cuir flottait dans l'air, assortie du parfum du maître des potions, signe qu'il occupait souvent cet endroit.

— Severus ! Quelle belle pièce ! Et tu ne voulais pas me la montrer ? Tu sais que je vais y passer des heures ? sourit-elle.

— C'est la raison pour laquelle j'hésitais à te la dévoiler, fit-il, pince-sans-rire. Mais bon, si tu dois dorénavant passer les trois quarts de ta vie ici, autant que tu connaisses les lieux.

Hermione fut soudain prise d'un vertige.

— Que veux-tu dire par « passer les trois quarts de ma vie ici » ?

Il haussa un sourcil.

— Il faudra qu'on en discute mais je pensais qu'il serait judicieux que nous passions les semaines chez moi, plus proche de Sainte Mangouste, et les week-end chez toi à la campagne. Ce qui implique qu'il faudra que tu apportes toutes tes petites culottes ici… Le week-end tu n'en auras pas besoin, susurra-t-il, les yeux brillants.

La jeune femme éclata de rire puis repris très vite son sérieux alors que les paroles de Severus s'imprégnaient dans son cerveau. — Tu… tu veux qu'on vive ensemble ? Mais tu n'as jamais vécu avec une femme…

— Et bien, avec toi, je veux bien essayer. Si tu veux de moi bien sûr.

Hermione saisit la main de l'homme et l'attira à elle, alors que les larmes affleuraient à ses paupières.

— Emmène-moi dans ta chambre, je vais te répondre… dit-elle dans un souffle.

Les deux amants montèrent les marches et entrèrent dans la chambre de Severus, tendrement enlacés. La suite de la visite de l'appartement pouvait attendre…


	12. Chapter 12

De retour d'un week-end mouvementé en Allemagne, je vous envoie l'avant dernier chapitre… De l'émotion, de l'amour… Merci pour vos lectures et vos commentaires, Fantomette34, Zeugma412, DGBA, Cicidy, hpemilia, LinetteD, KikaInLove1, Kriistal, Mrs Elisabeth Darcy31… Je vous embrasse, à bientôt pour le dernier. Rien n'est à moi…

Chapitre 12

Hermione prit le temps de regarder autour d'elle cette fois. Elle était de retour dans la chambre de Severus et franchement, le décor ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. Alors que la bibliothèque était aménagée en cocon douillet, la grande pièce à vivre confortable et chaude, on avait l'impression qu'il n'avait rien fait pour rendre sa chambre agréable. Les murs étaient d'un ton de beige délavé, des rideaux marrons pendaient à la fenêtre, le mobilier était en chêne foncé, lourd. La pièce était d'une tristesse qui ne donnait pas envie de s'y attarder. Par contre, la salle de bain était très agréable et claire.

La jeune sorcière, se retourna vers son amant pour le regarder.

— Me permettrais-tu de revoir la décoration de ta chambre ?

Il haussa les sourcils, commençant à se déshabiller rapidement.

— Pourquoi ? Je la trouve très bien ! Quand tu dors, tu ne vois pas le décor… Fit-il alors qu'il enlevait ses derniers vêtements.

— Oui mais quand tu te réveilles, ça ne te donne pas envie d'y rester ! Rétorqua-t-elle en se débarrassant de ce qui la couvrait d'un geste de sa baguette.

— Quand je me réveille, je me lève et je sors d'ici ! Aucun raison de rester ! Opposa-t-il en l'entraînant vers le lit.

— Ah oui ? Mais tu ne feras pas qu'y dormir, certaines fois tu y passeras du temps éveillé… Conclu-t-elle en le poussant sur la couche.

Un rictus amusé joua sur ses lèvres.

— Si tu penses aux mêmes moments que moi, je te signale que tu gardes souvent les yeux fermés… sourit-il en l'attirant sur lui.

Hermione se hissa doucement sur le grand corps. Elle s'allongea totalement et ondula sensuellement sur lui.

— C'est pour mieux ressentir ce que tu me fais, chuchota-t-elle dans un soupir alors qu'elle sentait une certaine partie de l'anatomie de Severus durcir sous ses attentions.

Et effectivement, elle ferma les yeux avec un gémissement alors qu'il accompagnait ses balancements en lui tenant fermement les hanches. Son sexe emprisonné entre eux devint dur comme de la pierre et il grogna de plaisir. Il lâcha les hanches d'Hermione pour s'appuyer sur ses mains et se redresser en position assise, incitant la jeune femme à le suivre et à passer ses jambes de chaque côté de son corps. Installée à califourchon sur le maître des potions, la sorcière colla son bassin au sien et se pressa langoureusement à lui. La fièvre montait en eux, les murmures et plaintes qui sortaient de leurs baisers s'intensifièrent à mesure des frottements de plus en plus précis. La verge puissante coulissait contre la vulve bouillante de l'infirmière provoquant des râles de part et d'autre.

Hermione ne retenait plus ses soupirs ni ses frictions alors que Severus lui murmurait à l'oreille combien elle lui faisait du bien, à quel point il aimait qu'elle soit chaude pour lui et pleine d'envie. Envie qui trempait le haut des cuisses du potionniste et qui annonçait qu'elle était prête pour le recevoir. Dans un grondement, il prit sa virilité en main et la guida vers l'entrée de la grotte ruisselante. Il entoura les fesses rondes des ses mains et amena la sorcière vers lui, doucement, entrant en elle centimètre par centimètre. Quand il fut tout au fond et qu'Hermione se mit à contracter ses muscles internes pour leur donner encore plus de plaisir, Severus serra les dents pour ne pas jouir immédiatement.

— Tu es brûlante, chuchota-t-il en frémissant. Oui… sers-moi encore, plus fort…

— Toi aussi tu es brûlant et tellement dur…

— C'est pour toi… gémit-il.

Les plaintes d'Hermione atteignirent les aigus, les spasmes qui se propageaient en elle se répercutaient en Severus, alors que leurs mouvements devenaient incontrôlés et puissants. Le plaisir les foudroya presque au même instant, les laissant haletants et frémissants. Quelques longues minutes plus tard, les doigts de l'ancien professeur se promenèrent nonchalamment le long des cuisses de sa partenaire, rampaient entre les lèvres intimes, effleuraient le bourgeon sensible en leur centre, s'insinuaient au creux de son corps encore empli de sa hampe, prolongeant les frissons de la jeune femme. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à soupirer de plaisir, surtout qu'elle eut la surprise de sentir la verge de Severus reprendre lentement vigueur en elle. Déjà…

— Ohhhh… Severus…

Elle resserra son vagin, appréciant la fermeté qui se développait en elle. Le laborantin eut un grognement d'appréciation. Elle recula doucement pour le faire sortir d'elle. Elle se glissa sur le côté et le prit en bouche. Il la laissa faire un long moment, appréciant le spectacle de cette jolie bouche autour de lui. Quand il sentit les premiers tiraillements dans ses reins, il la repoussa tendrement, le temps de se calmer.

— Mets-toi à genoux, sorcière, susurra-t-il.

Hermione obtempéra, tremblante d'anticipation. Elle s'agenouilla sur le lit, se courba pour s'appuyer sur les mains et tourna la tête vers Severus. Celui-ci se plaça derrière elle, posa ses mains sur ses fesses rebondies et se pencha pour l'embrasser, caressant en même temps les globes de sa verge. Il se redressa, saisit son sceptre et l'humidifia dans les replis humides et chauds.

Avec un grondement, il s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde dans le corps chaud qui lui faisait perdre la tête. Un même cri jaillit d'eux deux. Il se s'abaissa sur le dos d'Hermione pour saisir ses seins et les pétrir alors qu'il entrait et sortait d'elle à un rythme soutenu, mené par l'envie. Il ramena une main vers le clitoris qui demandait de l'attention et Hermione ne cessa plus de bredouiller et de gémir. Mais ce ne fut bientôt plus assez. Elle devint plus exigeante.

— Ouiii… Plus fort Severus, encore plus fort.

Le maître des potions crocheta alors ses mains dans les hanches rondes, se cala bien sur les genoux et se mit à la faire coulisser sur sa longueur, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. À chaque coup de boutoir, Hermione lâchait un cri de volupté. Sa voix s'éraillait à mesure que le plaisir montait. Le sexe de Severus gonfla encore plus et la jeune femme hurla soudain sa jouissance alors qu'il se déversait en elle en rugissant.

Ils s'effondrèrent sur le lit, encore imbriqués l'un dans l'autre. Severus, d'un informulé, remonta la couette sur eux et ils plongèrent dans cet état d'inconscience agréable qui suivait l'amour.

Ce fut la faim qui réveilla Hermione. Ouvrant un œil, elle contempla le maître des potions qui reposait à son côté. Il était étendu sur le ventre, une jambe et un bras en travers d'Hermione. Le mouvement qu'elle fit en se penchant pour l'embrasser sur la joue le réveilla. Il eut un rictus amusé en entendant le gargouillement que produisit le ventre de la jeune femme.

— Aurais-tu faim ?

— Ça t'étonne ? Il est plus de 9 heures !

— Ma Miss-Je-Sais-Tout saurait-elle cuisiner ? ronronna-t-il.

L'utilisation de l'article possessif la rendit toute chose. Alors comme ça, elle était SA Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ? Subitement, le surnom peu flatteur devenait doux à ses oreilles. Elle lui sourit en l'embrassant encore.

— Si tu me demandes de te faire cuire des œufs sur le plat, j'en suis incapable parce que je les éclate à chaque fois. Par contre, je fais de très bonnes pâtes à en croire mes amis.

— Des pâtes ? Je suis preneur ! Lève-toi femme et va cuisiner pour ton homme !

L'air ébahi de la sorcière réjouit Severus. Il attrapa l'oreiller qu'elle venait de saisir pour l'en frapper en éclatant de rire. Ce son grave et chaud s'imprégna dans le cœur d'Hermione et elle se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser à perdre haleine.

— Je te propose de partager la tâche. Tu fais cuire les pâtes, je fais l'accompagnement.

— Ça marche, accepta le sorcier. Quelle sauce vas-tu faire ?

— Ça dépendra de ce que je vais trouver dans ton réfrigérateur et dans tes placards…

Après avoir revêtu des peignoirs, les deux amants se rendirent à la cuisine où Hermione se mit à fouiller les placards. Elle dénicha des spaghettis et du basilic séché sur une étagère, de la crème fraîche dans le réfrigérateur et du saumon fumé dans le congélateur.

Severus remplit un faitout d'eau, y jeta du gros sel et mit à chauffer. Pendant ce temps, Hermione découpa des lanières de saumon qu'elle avait dégivré d'un coup de baguette, fit chauffer la crème dans une casserole avec le basilic écrasé et une gousse d'ail hachée. Elle ajouta le poisson dans la crème et laissa mijoter le temps que les pâtes soient cuites. Après les avoir égouttées, elle leur ajouta la sauce et posa le plat sur le bar où Severus avait installé leurs couverts.

Ils dinèrent l'un en face de l'autre, assis sur les hauts tabourets. La conversation roulait sur l'hôpital et les potions. Severus avoua à la jeune femme s'ennuyer un peu. Il se demandait s'il n'allait pas démissionner et monter son propre laboratoire. Se cantonner dans les potions de soins ne lui suffisait pas. Il aimait la recherche, la création, ce qu'il faisait lors de ses congés dans son propre atelier. Il y pensait depuis des années mais sans avoir eu vraiment l'opportunité de le faire. Sauf que quelques semaines plus tôt, il avait reçu un courrier du plus grand laboratoire des Etats Unis lui proposant un partenariat.

La notoriété du laborantin n'était plus à faire dans le monde. Tous les sorciers connaissaient Severus Snape, Maître en Potions de son état, le seul du Royaume Uni à posséder ce niveau d'études et les capacités les plus élevées. Seuls deux ou trois autres Potionnistes de par le monde pouvaient prétendre à qualifications et renommée équivalentes. Tous les laboratoires avaient cherché à le récupérer lorsqu'il était revenu dans la vie active, après la chute de Voldemort. Mais il avait préféré le calme et l'anonymat de son antre à Poudlard, puis son laboratoire à Sainte Mangouste.

Le grand groupe américain lui proposait de financer ses recherches sur l'amélioration de diverses antidotes et de la potion Tue-Loup. En échange de quoi, il fabriquerait pour eux cette potion qu'il avait grandement améliorée et dont il détenait le brevet.

— Que vas-tu faire ? Tu n'as pas peur d'être lié à ce laboratoire et de ne plus être indépendant ?

— De toute façon, en travaillant à Sainte Mangouste, je ne suis pas indépendant. Si j'acceptais l'offre de Magic-Labo, je serais libre de mon temps. Ils ne me demande que cinq cent fioles de Tue-Loup par trimestre, ce qui ne me prendrait que deux ou trois jours à chaque période.

— Financièrement, c'est valable ?

— Ils me proposent deux mille gallions par mois la première année. Si le partenariat est positif, mon contrat sera fixé à quatre mille gallions par mois pour les dix années suivantes.

Hermione resta bouche bée, la fourchette en l'air.

— Quoi !? Mais c'est génialement indécent !

— N'est-ce pas ? susurra Severus, avec un rictus amusé.

— Pourquoi hésites-tu ? Tu auras au moins l'opportunité de faire ce que tu aimes, d'organiser ton temps comme tu l'entends et tu seras scandaleusement riche ! argua Hermione.

— La richesse ne m'intéresse pas, murmura-t-il. Si je prends le temps de réfléchir c'est parce que je serais sans doute obligé de quitter cette maison que j'aime beaucoup. Un laboratoire de recherche de l'envergure que j'envisage demande presque le double de place. De plus, il me faudra certainement soit un apprenti, soit un associé. À deux, les échanges d'idées et de découvertes sont gages de réussite.

Hermione resta un moment pensive. Puis elle eut une idée.

— Si tu transformais ta deuxième chambre en bibliothèque, tu pourrais profiter de l'espace libéré au rez-de-chaussée pour agrandir ton laboratoire.

Severus la considéra un instant en penchant la tête.

— Ce n'est pas bête… estima-t-il. C'est même une sacré bonne idée ! Je n'y avais pas pensé… Merci Hermione !

— Et ce n'est pas tout ! Je viens aussi de penser à autre chose…

Le sorcier leva un sourcil.

— Je pense qu'il te serait très facile de trouver un apprenti… ou plutôt une apprentie… risqua-t-elle d'une petite voix.

À ces mots, il posa ses coudes sur le bar, posa son menton sur ses mains croisées et la fixa. Il laissa passer un peu de temps, semblant perdu dans sa réflexion.

— Granger… fit-il enfin d'un ton traînant. Es-tu en train de me dire que tu veux postuler pour le poste ?

— Ou…oui. Je… j'aimais beaucoup les potions à Poudlard…

— Ah oui ? Moi qui pensais que tu voulais simplement passer tout ton temps avec moi… ricana-t-il.

Hermione eut une moue amusée.

— Bien évidemment que j'adorerais passer ma vie avec toi ! Travailler ensemble serait l'idéal.

— Toute ta vie ? murmura-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

Elle battit des cils et plongea ses yeux dans le regard d'onyx qui l'observait attentivement.

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— Tu viens de dire que tu adorerais passer ta vie avec moi, alors je te demande : toute ta vie ?

La jeune infirmière sentit l'émotion l'envahir. Elle fut soudain sûre d'elle. Pourquoi tergiverser ? Elle était tombée amoureuse de son ancien professeur, et ça ne datait probablement pas d'hier. Dolly avait raison. Son cerveau venait de comprendre ce que son cœur savait depuis des années. Ses sentiments pour lui explosaient et la ravageaient comme un raz-de-marée. Elle fut submergée par cette vague qui montait en elle et qui la poussa à descendre de son siège et à se rapprocher du sombre sorcier.

Il l'accueillit entre ses bras, la serra contre lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent était empreint de tendresse et de promesses. Severus eut la surprise de trouver le goût des larmes d'Hermione sur ses lèvres. Il releva lentement la tête pour la contempler. Les prunelles noisettes brillaient d'amour et d'émoi.

— Hermione… chuchota-t-il en entourant son visage de ses grandes mains.

— Je t'aime Severus, murmura la jeune femme. Je veux passer toute ma vie avec toi, chaque moment de chaque jour de chaque année, jusqu'à ma mort.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite mais l'enferma entre ses bras de longues minutes. Il posa son menton sur sa tête et se mit à parler.

— Il y a longtemps, j'ai aimé. Mais la vie est passée et mon cœur s'est refermé. Il y a quelques semaines, tu es réapparue dans ma vie. Quand j'ai vu ton nom dans les entrées d'infirmières, je me suis dit : « Non, ce n'est pas elle. Ce n'est pas possible… ». Quand je t'ai vue à la porte du laboratoire, j'ai été un instant sous le choc de ton regard d'ambre. Je m'en souvenais parfaitement. Tes larmes ensuite m'ont bouleversé. Tu avais tellement changé et en même temps tu étais restée la même. À t'impliquer pour le bonheur des autres, les aider. Comme tu as voulu m'aider à trouver un compagnon…

Hermione eut un sourire, qu'il lui rendit.

— Je t'ai laissé faire, poursuivit-il. Cela me permettait de passer du temps avec toi, de t'apprivoiser. Sans me rendre compte que c'était toi qui m'apprivoisait. Et je me suis retrouvé avec toi dans mon lit, avec l'idée et l'espoir que tu n'en sortirais jamais plus. Oui, moi le sorcier le plus haït, le plus méprisant d'Angleterre, je m'étais laissé prendre au piège de ce grand sentiment qu'est l'amour. J'aurais bien essayé de résister si j'avais encore été celui de l'époque de Voldemort. J'ai cédé. Je me suis laissé envahir par toi. Tu tiens ma vie, mon cœur, mon corps entre tes mains.

La sorcière sanglotait, immensément touchée par les paroles qui s'échappaient du cœur de Severus. Elle savait qu'elle vivait là un moment extrêmement rare et précieux. La déclaration d'amour du sombre sorcier était un cadeau inestimable. Elle était persuadée que cela ne se renouvellerait jamais aussi prit-elle sa baguette et étira-t-elle un long filament argenté de sa tempe. Comprenant ce qu'elle faisait, son amant fit apparaître un flacon dans lequel elle emprisonna son souvenir.

Après avoir posé la précieuse fiole sur le plan de travail, le maître des potions souleva l'infirmière dans ses bras et l'emporta dans sa chambre…


	13. Chapter 13

Merci à tous et en particulier à Fantomette34 pour avoir posté la 100ème review ;)  
Voici pour vous le dernier chapitre de cette petite histoire sans prétention. Il est un peu plus long qu'annoncé, un peu plus d'informations sur ce que sera la vie de nos deux personnages préférés. J'espère que vous aimerez… Merci pour vos lectures, vos reviews, votre courage pour avoir lu ces quelques lignes dégoulinantes d'amour et de bons sentiments… comme dirait Severus. Nous n'oublions pas notre cher Alan Rickman, à quelques jours de son anniversaire, sans qui Severus ne serait pas Severus… et toute notre admiration à Mme J K Rowling. À un de ces jours, je vous embrasse avec mentions spéciales pour Fantomette34, Zeugma412, Mrs Elisabeth Darcy31, LinetteD, KikaInLove1, SilverButterfly209, Cicidy, hpemilia, DGBA, Tralapapa, Tatoflo, Kriistal, Petite-Licorne-Arc-en-Ciel, Fanfan229, Chocolat, Harryliada, Gabhii1203, Tekilou, CutieSunshine, PlumedeSorbier, Ana, ...

Chapitre 13

La semaine s'écoula tranquillement, les habitudes de chacun trouvant leur place dans la vie de l'autre. Severus partait très tôt le matin, laissant l'infirmière s'étaler à sa place pour continuer sa nuit. Quand celle-ci arrivait à l'hôpital, sans presque plus de retard, elle lui envoyait un petit mot pour lui signaler sa présence. Ils prenaient leur pause de midi ensemble, dans le laboratoire, ou, quand Hermione n'avait pas de temps, ils se retrouvaient pour un thé en milieu d'après-midi, juste avant la fin du service de Severus. Parfois, Dolly se joignait à eux.

Le soir, le sorcier déménageait petit à petit sa bibliothèque après avoir transformé la chambre d'amis et l'avoir recouverte de rayonnages. Quand la jeune femme arrivait, ils se partageaient les tâches dans la cuisine pour leur diner. Cela ne se faisait parfois pas sans heurt. Habitués à vivre seuls, la cohabitation n'était pas toujours évidente. Mais Hermione connaissait son ancien professeur et savait désamorcer une querelle et transformer le courroux du sombre laborantin en désir. S'ensuivait un moment de passion où l'utilisation de telle ou telle cuillère en bois n'avait plus la moindre importance…

Pour l'heure, ce samedi en fin de matinée, Hermione, revêtue d'un pantalon de jogging et d'un gros pull, s'occupait à pétrir de la pâte à tarte. Elle avait ramassé des pommes dans son jardin et comptait confectionner des desserts pour leur week-end. Ils étaient arrivés la veille au soir dans son cottage, ayant l'intention d'y rester jusqu'au lundi matin.

La sorcière était en train d'installer les fruits sur la pâte lorsqu'elle entendit une voiture s'arrêter devant chez elle. Le temps qu'elle se lave les mains et se rendre à la porte, elle entendit frapper. Elle ouvrit et marqua un temps d'arrêt en découvrant ses parents sur son seuil.

— Oh ! Maman… Papa… Je… Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous passeriez, bredouilla-t-elle, consciente que Severus n'allait pas tarder à descendre après sa douche.

— Bonjour ma chérie ! s'exclama sa mère. Nous sommes allés faire des courses au grand centre commercial et nous t'apportons quelques sacs de victuailles.

— Une tarte aux pommes ! Ma préférée ! ajouta son père, des étoiles dans les yeux.

— Si on restait manger avec toi ma puce ? Je vais te faire mon gratin d'endives. Tu sais ? Celui que tu aimes tant !

Hermione ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle était heureuse de voir ses parents, bien sûr, mais elle ne leur avait pas parlé de Severus et du fait qu'ils vivaient désormais ensemble. Et il allait apparaître d'une minute à l'autre…

Emma s'aperçut soudain de la gêne de sa fille.

— Hermione… Que se passe-t-il ma chérie ? Tu attends peut-être des invités ? Je suis désolée ! Nous allons te laisser.

— Non maman ! s'empressa de dire la jeune femme. Non, je n'attends pas d'invités… en fait, il est déjà là…

Juste à ce moment, des pas résonnèrent dans les escaliers et Monsieur et Madame Granger eurent la stupéfaction de voir débouler Severus Snape dans la pièce, fermant tranquillement les manches de sa chemise blanche.

Le grand homme marqua un temps d'arrêt en voyant les étrangers qui lui faisaient face. Hermione s'élança alors vers lui, lui prit la main et se tourna vers ses parents.

— Papa, maman… Je vous présente Severus Snape… Je vous ai parlé de lui la dernière fois, vous vous souvenez ?

Le premier moment de surprise passé, John Granger avança la main tendue et serra celle de Severus. Puis ce fut au tour d'Emma de donner une accolade à l'ancien professeur. Un silence un peu gêné ponctua cette séance de présentations, silence que Severus rompit en proposant aux parents d'Hermione de s'asseoir et d'accepter un apéritif.

— Oh, c'est gentil mais nous ne voulons pas vous déranger… Nous allons vous laisser…

— Mais non maman, vous ne nous dérangez pas ! C'est juste que je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous parler de nous et je suis un peu embêtée que vous soyez mis devant le fait accompli.

— Oh mais ma chérie ! Tu crois peut-être que ton père et moi, nous ne nous sommes douté de rien ? Quand tu nous a parlé de Severus… Vous permettez que je vous appelle Severus, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit Emma en se tournant vers le grand professeur.

Celui-ci inclina la tête en signe d'assentiment avec un rictus amusé.

— Donc quand tu nous as parlé de Severus la dernière fois, ton père et moi avons bien senti qu'il se passait quelque chose d'important dans ta vie. Et si nous sommes venus te voir aujourd'hui, c'était pour te pousser un peu à nous en parler !

— En fait, continua John, tu n'as rien à nous dire, nous avons compris. Bienvenue dans la famille Severus conclut-il avec le sourire en tendant une nouvelle fois la main au maître des potions.

Avec soulagement, Hermione vit ses parents et son amant s'installer à la table de la salle à manger après que celui-ci ait servi un porto à tout le monde. Plus aucune gêne ne plana sur les convives. Au bout de quelques minutes la mère et la fille se lancèrent dans l'élaboration du gratin d'endives promis et les deux hommes discutèrent de choses et d'autres avant d'aller fouiller dans la cave d'Hermione afin d'y dénicher la bonne bouteille pour le repas.

Le moment fut doux pour Hermione et lorsque ses parents prirent congé, non sans avoir fait promettre aux plus jeunes de venir le week-end suivant, la jeune sorcière se jeta sur le maître des potions. La vaisselle attendrait. Pour l'heure, rien ne leur fut plus important que de se perdre dans leur passion partagée.

Une heure et demie plus tard, alors qu'ils venaient de terminer de ranger la cuisine, Severus proposa à Hermione d'aller cueillir des feuilles d'orties. Il en manquait pour préparer ses potions contre les pustules.

Ils n'allèrent pas loin, les plantes urticantes poussaient à foison le long du fossé qui bordait le chemin menant à la forêt. À peine une demie-heure plus tard ils étaient de retour, frigorifiés par la pluie verglacée qui venait de se mettre à tomber. Severus alluma le feu dans la cheminée pendant qu'Hermione préparait du thé et deux parts de la tarte aux pommes. Ils s'installèrent bien confortablement dans le canapé, face à la belle flambée, juste quelques petites lampes allumées disposées aux quatre coins du salon avec chacun un livre.

Ils lisaient depuis quelques minutes quand des coups retentirent à la porte. Severus haussa un sourcil interrogateur auquel Hermione répondit par un haussement d'épaule dubitatif.

— C'est le jour des visites semble-t-il, lâcha le maître des potions avec un rictus railleur. Et il ne manquait plus que ça, grogna-t-il dans sa barbe en voyant entrer Harry, Ginny et deux garçonnets de six et quatre ans.

Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds en voyant son ancien professeur en bras de chemise et pantoufles, installé confortablement sur le divan de son amie.

— Pardon, Hermione… Je suis désolé, on reviendra une autre fois, je ne savais pas que tu avais de la visite.

— Allons Harry ! pouffa Ginny. La prochaine fois sera pareille ! Tu vois bien que Monsieur Snape est installé avec Hermione !

La rouquine, en souriant, se dirigea la main tendue vers Severus. Celui-ci la serra machinalement, surpris par l'attitude de la fille Weasley. Il reconnaissait pourtant la familiarité de Molly dans ce geste de paix.

— Bonjour professeur, je suis heureuse de vous revoir, après tout ce temps.

— Merci Miss Weasley, ou plutôt Madame Potter, fit-il avec un signe de tête à Harry.

Le balafré vint à son tour saluer le sorcier, poussant ses fils devant lui.

— Bonjour maître Snape. Laissez-moi vous présenter nos fils. James Sirius et … Albus Severus Potter.

Ce fut au tour de Severus de se trouver décontenancé. Se reprenant bien vite, il dit sur un ton plaintif :

— Vous auriez pu éviter d'accoler mon prénom à votre nom, Potter ! Qui sait les combats que cela pourrait engendrer dans le cerveau de votre fils !

L'éclat de rire général détendit l'atmosphère un peu oppressée et ils s'installèrent sur les canapés et fauteuils. Les faces à faces Harry-Severus n'étaient jamais simples. Leurs rapports s'étaient bien sûr améliorés depuis la guerre, notamment du côté d'Harry. Les souvenirs qu'il avait vu dans la pensine lui avait fait changer totalement d'avis sur son professeur. Sans malgré tout oublier les années de mépris et de sarcasmes à son égard, il avait réalisé l'abnégation de Severus, les sacrifices qu'il avait fait pour le protéger, pour le sauver, pour sauver le monde magique. Et plus jamais il n'avait pensé qu'il était un lâche. Cet homme avait été d'un courage exemplaire et inégalé. Et de plus, il avait aimé sa mère…

Quant aux sentiments de Severus pour Harry, ils étaient mitigés. Quand il le regardait, il voyait son père, James Potter, le tourmenteur de son adolescence. Mais il voyait aussi Lili, la douce Lili… C'est sans doute pourquoi il était attiré autant que repoussé par Harry. Mais avec les années, l'animosité s'estompait. Hermione entre eux deux allait certainement encore apaiser leur relation. Car il savait qu'elle ne renoncerait jamais à son amitié avec le Survivant, même pour lui. Donc s'il voulait rester avec elle, partager sa vie, il allait devoir accepter Potter et sa famille.

À propos de famille, le petit Albus Severus choisit, sans se démonter et sans montrer la moindre appréhension, de se jucher sur les genoux du sombre sorcier. Celui-ci le laissa faire, un peu déconcerté tout de même par l'audace du gamin. Le petit s'installa confortablement, posa sa tête contre le large torse, mit son pouce dans sa bouche et s'endormit tranquillement.

Les trois autres adultes observèrent la scène, ébahis de voir le terrible professeur de leur enfance refermer les bras sur le garçonnet pour protéger son sommeil. Voyant cela, le grand frère s'approcha timidement. Alors Severus déplaça doucement le petit endormi pour faire de la place à James qui grimpa sur le genoux libéré…

Harry manqua s'évanouir, Ginny observait la scène avec un sourire et Hermione eut les larmes aux yeux.

— Et bien quoi ? bougonna l'ancien maître des cachots. Ce sont les ados que je ne supporte pas !

Ginny éclata de rire.

— Ça, on ne s'en serait jamais douté ! hoqueta-t-elle, provoquant l'hilarité de son mari et d'Hermione.

L'après-midi s'écoula tranquillement, entre un Severus bloqué sur son fauteuil et trois amis qui échangeaient sur leur travail. Albus Severus se réveilla et fut entraîné par son frère pour jouer aux billes sorcières que venait de sortir Hermione à leur attention. Les deux jeunes femmes se rendirent au cœur du village pour commander des pizzas pendant que les deux hommes débouchaient une bouteille de whisky et s'installaient devant un match de rugby opposant l'Angleterre au Pays De Galle.

Severus adorait le rugby, même s'il ne gardait pas de bons souvenirs des matchs qu'il regardait avec son père. Celui-ci buvait beaucoup de bière lors des retransmissions et cela finissait dans les cris et les coups. Et c'était pire quand son équipe perdait… Le jeu le fascinait malgré tout et il prenait plaisir, parfois, à se rendre dans un pub pour suivre un match. Il n'avait jamais fait installer de télévision chez lui, n'en ressentant pas le besoin. Aujourd'hui il appréciait de la regarder, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil, chez Hermione, un verre à la main.

Et avec Harry Potter !

Il y avait de quoi boire ! Severus Snape trinquant joyeusement avec Harry Potter ! Enfin, joyeusement… On sentait quand même une certaine retenue de part et d'autre, mais l'ambiance, grâce aux enfants, était malgré tout sympathique et détendue.

Cette première soirée entre les deux couples fut le prélude à une multitude d'autres. Harry et Severus apprirent à s'apprécier mutuellement, pour l'amour d'Hermione. Les enfants Potter grandirent et accueillirent deux filles Snape, Victoria et Sophia.

Severus Snape devint le plus grand maître des potions au monde, secondé efficacement par son épouse Hermione Snape Granger. Les parents d'Hermione s'installèrent dans sa maison de Londres qu'il quitta pour installer un immense laboratoire aux abords du village où se trouvait le cottage d'Hermione. Le contrat avec le laboratoire américain s'avérait très intéressant puisqu'il laissait carte blanche à Severus pour le choix de ses recherches.

Hermione développa un laboratoire privé lorsque celui de Sainte Mangouste ferma, faute de moyens. Elle fut alors amenée à fournir l'Hôpital en médicaments magiques. Ce qui la conduisit à demander de l'aide à Ginny qui intégra la société Snape's Laboratory un an plus tard. Ils embauchèrent aussi très vite Dolly qui rêvait de s'installer avec mari et enfants à la campagne. Elle prit en charge la gestion des commandes et des expéditions des potions que le couple d'amies élaboraient. Paul, quant à lui, fut nommé commercial et parcourut le monde avec les potions Snape.

Le maitre des potions et son épouse et partenaire se sont petit à petit construit une belle vie avec leurs filles, les parents d'Hermione, les amis, leur entreprise et surtout l'amour infini qui les unissait.  
Hermione apprit à faire les œufs au plat comme son mari les aimait, sans les éclater. De son côté, Severus devint le roi de la tarte aux pommes au grand régal de son beau-père…


End file.
